SEXTHURA
by Ale-ssana22
Summary: HELLO! LONGTIME NO SEE! /CH 15 is here/ suara rintihan sakit seketika mengalihkan perhatian semua mata dari dadu Akashi/ Darah mengucur hebat, menodai gulungan putih. Aomine tak bisa lagi merasakan kedua kakinya/THEY ALMOST DONE. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chara here doesnt belong to me. They will always be Fujimaki Sensei's.

maaf ini fic buat menuhin request T_T. Happy reading~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEXTHURA**

_[Kise X Harem]_

_[warning yaoi, lemon, pwp, Rape, GANGBANG]_

_[Hope you enjoy it]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUUAKKK

"A..akashi! ma..maafkan aku! Aku janji akan…"

BUAAAGGHHH

"aarggh..! a..aku tidak berbohong kali ini..! aku janji akan melunasinya!"

"waktumu sudah habis Haizaki"

Sebuah samurai panjang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Melayang tinggi membelah tiap partikel udara dan kini siap membelah tiap inci kulit Haizaki. Akashi melayangkan pedangnya, namun

TOKTOKTOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuat samurai itu berhenti tepat diatas tonjolan leher Haizaki. Oh tuhan yang maha pemurah, kau masih saja selamatkan bajingan sepertinya.

"Ayah, ini aku ssu"

Sebuah suara cempreng terdengar samar dari luar sana. Akashi mengurungkan niatnya dan menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher Haizaki. Pintu masih tertutup, si kepala merah mendekat hendak membukanya. Niatnya supaya ada minimal satu audien yang menyaksikan pembantaiannya pada Haizaki

"Tu..tunggu! A..akashi! jangan!"

Haizaki merangkul kaki berlapis celana hitam beraroma wangi itu. Akashi menatapnya keji, tangannya ia urungkan memutar kokang.

"Ba..bagaimana kalau kita berjudi.. hah? Ide yang bagus bukan..? ka..kalau kau kalah.. a..berarti hutangku lu..lunas.. ya? Ya?"

BUAAAGHHH

Akashi menendangkan kakinya pada makhluk ternista yang pernah diciptakan tuhan itu. membuat Haizaki menggeliat kesakitan.

"lalu apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan kali ini Haizaki? Bola matamu? Tak cukup satu milyar. Jantungmu? Tak cukup bayar bahkan seperempatnya!"

"a..aku mohon.. ka…kau pasti akan senang! Ya! Ka..kau akan senang..! aku jamin..!"

JBRUAAAKKKK

"Aaargh! ..cough..cough.. Si..sialan hhh.!"

Haizaki menerima satu lagi tendangan maut di bagian perutnya, membuat dia membungkuk rata dihadapan sang emperor

"Hutangmu tidak hanya padaku. Aku juga mewakili teman-teman rentenir ku"

Akashi adalah seorang rentenir paling kaya dan ditakuti. Tapi Tokyo tak hanya memiliki Akashi. Ada empat lainnya yang merupakan sekawanan Akashi dari sejak SMA menggulirkan perusahaan financial disana. Dan sialnya, Haizaki membawa kabur hampir total empat triliun yen dari kelima rentenir.

"Ka..kau bisa undang ..me..mereka juga! Aku..aku jamin.. ka..kalian pa..pasti senang!"

Akashi memicingkan matanya. Ia berpikir percuma ia membunuh Haizaki jika uang yang ia pinjamkan pada berandalan itu tak bisa kembali. Akhirnya ia menyarungkan kembali samurainya.

"a..aku pu..punya permainan ..yang..yang menarik..! a..aku jamin kau dan teman-temanmu..akan puas…!"

Haizaki melangkah terbirit-birit membukakan pintu. Di sana kala pintu itu terbuka, nampak sesosok makhluk berambut pirang mengenakan kemeja putih SMA membopong tasnya.

"Ayah! astaga..! ayah apa yang terjadi padamu ssu! Si..siapa dia?!"

Remaja laki-laki itu spontan meraih kepala Haizaki dan menatapnya tak percaya melihat sekujur luka memar di wajah ayahnya. Tapi Haizaki malah menepis tangannya, mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk.

"A..ayah? a..ada apa i..ini ssu..?"

Seketika si pirang memasang raut wajah ketakutan kala ia berhadapan dengan seseorang berambut merah dalam tuxedo hitam bermata merah emas. Haizaki menghempaskannya kebawah di samping Akashi.

"Ba..bawa dia .. i..ini…taruhan..ku..! besok..aku…aku datang ke..ke kantormu..!"

Akashi menatap nista remaja pirang yang baru saja dihempaskan Haizaki. Dipandang olehnya sepasang iris madu tengah ketakutan hebat layaknya maut menjemput. Ia kemudian menyeringai, mengambil sebuah rokok dan menyulutnya.

"fuuuh… kalau kau sampai berbohong lagi, dia akan pulang hanya dengan kepalanya saja"

Akashi melangkah keluar sementara dua bodyguard yang menunggunya masuk kedalam kos-kosan Haizaki. Dua pria bertubuh besar berlapis kacamata hitam menyeret remaja pirang keluar dari sana.

"A..ayah! a..apa maksudnya ini..! ayah..! hiks..ayaah..!"

Haizaki menatap ketidakberdayaan putranya tanpa iba. Ia lebih memilih menyelamatkan diri sendiri daripada keluarganya. Si pirang dipaksa masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mercy dan meninggalkan sang ayah berandalan dengan memar-memar di wajah dan tubuhnya.

Haizaki tak pernah memikirkan betapa beruntung dia diselamatkan ketukan pintu sang anak yang membatalkan samurai Akashi untuk memenggal kepalanya. Ia berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu kos kecil itu dari dalam. Ia melangkah menuju ruangannya.

"Arggh..sial si Akashi.. dimana ya..papan permainan itu.."

Ia berjongkok – jongkok mendelik bagian bawah ranjang reotnya mencoba mencari suatu papan permainan yang mirip seperti monopoli dan ular tangga. Ia merogoh-rogoh kolong ranjangnya.

"sial..aku sudah lama mencurinya.. pasti kuletakkan disini.."

Ia terus mengobrak abrik tumpukan kardus dan sampah dibawah ranjangnya. Tak lama kemudian tangannya meraba sebuah benda padat besar berbentuk balok dan ia menyeretnya keluar.

"ini dia.. haha.."

Sebuah papan permainan yang dulu ia curi dari sebuah museum. Jika kau pernah menonton film Jumanji maupun Zathura, ini adalah papan permainan yang sama,

"Sexthura"

* * *

maaf ya kisechin kau harus ku korbankan lagi T_T #slap

ini buat anon-san yang ngotot di pm minta dibuatin kiseXharem gangbang. lanjut ? review dong :3

#22


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter 2. Don't be so rough on me, let's take it slow.**

**Let's rape them fast but kill them slow~ *YandereModeOn***

**Hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEXTHURA**

_CH II_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kalian yang kepepet, tak bisa jadikan cinta tanpa uang jadi semboyan, silahkan kemari.

Untuk kalian yang sangat butuh fulus, silahkan kemari.

Untuk kalian yang hobby ngabisin uang SPP sekolah, silahkan kemari.

Dan yang paling utama, untuk kalian yang bosan hidup melakukan tiga kegiatan diatas,

Sangat dianjurkan datang kemari.

**GRAHA TEIKO**

**20****th**** FLOOR**

**VICE PRESIDENT OF SOUTH TOKYO FINANCIAL ROOM**

_KRIIIINGGGGGGG_

"Halo"

"hm? Mido-chin, Aka-chin menyuruh kita untuk tidak pulang dulu~*krauss*krauss*"

"fuuh… pasti meeting mendadak lagi. baiklah, dimana tempatnya nanodayo?"

"Seperti biasanya ne~*Kraus*Kraus*"

"baiklah"

_TUT..TUT…TUT.._

Salah satu dari lima rentenir berambut ungu dengan tinggi dua meter, Murasakibara Atsushi baru saja menelfon rekannya si kepala hijau. Ini adalah amanat dari pimpinan tertinggi dari si gunting merah keramat untuk memberitahu budak-budak lainnya agar pulangnya ditunda. Kini ia mengalihkan panggilannya pada rekannya yang lain.

**GRAHA TEIKO**

**19****th**** FLOOR, EASTERN SIDE**

**VICE PRESIDENT OF EAST TOKYO FINANCIAL ROOM**

_DRRRT..DRRTT…_

"apa lagi! jangan memberiku kabar memuakkan lagi atau ku kuliti kau…"

"Mine-chin?"

"heh? Murasaki..bara?"

"hmm~ Aka-chin menyuruh agar tidak pulang dahulu. di tempat biasanya~"

"Cih! Sialan! Apa ini untukku saja?!"

"hnn? tidak. untuk kita berempat~"

"tapi.."

"kalau tidak menurut Aka-chin akan sepenuhnya memblokir perusahaan majalah porno ne~"

"Cih! Baiklah!"

_TUT…TUT…TUT.._

Midorima sudah, Aomine sudah, kini tinggal satu budak lagi yang harus diberitahu.

**GRAHA TEIKO**

**19****th**** FLOOR , WESTERN SIDE**

**VICE PRESIDENT OF WEST TOKYO FINANCIAL ROOM**

_IF YOU HATE THE WORLD .. AND YOU HATE WHAT YOU SEE.. SO SAY IT WITH ME… FUU.._

TUT.

"halo"

"Kaga-chin?"

"ada apa Murasakibara?"

"Aka-chin melarang pulang. Datang ke tempat biasanya ne~"

"haassh.. padahal otakku sudah mendidih! Ini hari minggu! Sudah disuruh lembur sekarang dilarang pulang juga! Dasar!"

"hmm? Bawakan aku camilan dan Aka-chin tidak akan pernah menyakitimu Bakaga-chin~ jaa ne~"

"eeh? Aku tak bermaksud menghinanya! Hoi! Matte! Murasakibara!"

_TUT..TUT…TUT…TUT.._

Oke fix, keempat budak Akashi sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka diharamkan pulang di hari lembur ini. demi keselamatan nyawa masing-masing, akhirnya mereka berempat bertemu dengan sang pimpinan di -tempat biasanya-.

Memangnya kau kira dimana mereka akan bertemu?

**GRAHA TEIKO**

**UNDERGROUND FLOOR**

**WARKOP MBOK NGATIYEM**

Eits, tahan,

jangan sepelekan nama satu kedai kecil berdekatan dengan parkir underground Graha Teiko yang megah ini. walaupun terdengar ndeso dan sangat tidak ke-jepang-an sama sekali, jangan sekali-kali mengira yang nongkrong disana adalah supir angkot, orang mbecak, atau bahkan pemulung lagi jajan. Maklumilah yang berjualan disana itu TKW, tua lagi.

"eeeh.. den bagus Akashi.. teh tawar koyok biasane toh?"

(eeh, tuan muda Akashi, teh tawar seperti biasanya ya?)

Seorang wanita tua mengenakan kebaya mendekati seorang laki-laki bersurai merah mengenakan jas putih yang sedang duduk manis sambil membaca Koran. Ya, dia adalah iblis yang paling ditakuti oleh siapapun yang meminjam uang dari gedung ini. Akashi kemudian menoleh,

"Pu..pun..mo..moboten …usah…"

(su…sudah..ti..tidak usah..)

Satu lagi, jangan terlalu mengira Akashi selalu kejam pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Lihat dia yang gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan wanita tua bernama Mbok Ngatiyem si pemilik Warkop tempat ia dan budak-budaknya nongkrong.

Walau susah mengucapkan bahasa jawa, tapi Akashi selalu menghormati wanita. Terutama diusianya yang sudah hampir dua puluh lima, memandang Mbok Ngatiyem serasa memandang almarhumah sang ibu tercinta.

"hoalah.. rapopo toh den! Ora usah sungkan-sungkan toh! Den bagus kuwi koyok putrane aku dewe)

(halah.. tidak apa-apa tuan! Tidak usah sungkan dong! Tuan muda sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri)

Terkadang masih sulit baginya memahami bahasa Mbok Ngatiyem, namun setidaknya Akashi mengerti sedikit perkataan wanita tua dihadapannya. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Sang emperor yang bahkan punya sisi lain , masih punya rasa iba tiap kali Mbok Ngatiyem mengatakan bahwa ia sudah dianggap layaknya anak sendiri.

"Mbok, saya Cuma sebentar saja kok disini. Tuh, Teman-teman sudah datang." Ujar Akashi.

Kekuatan emperor eye miliknya memang bukan main. Belum pintu lift di depan warkop terbuka ia sudah menebak bahwa teman-temannya akan segera tiba dan ia benar. Empat budaknya baru saja keluar dari lift dan melangkah kearahnya.

"ee eeh.. den bagus – bagus iki ngumpul ndek kene toh?"

(eh.. tuan muda-tuan muda ini berkumpul disini rupanya?)

Pria super menggoda iman dengan kepala warna warni kini tengah berbaris rapi dihadapan Mbok Ngatiyem. Oh tuhan, mungkin hanya Mbok Ngatiyem saja yang cengar cengir tahan banting terhadap betapa menggodanya lima pria rentenir itu. fangirl saja bisa melepas baju dihadapan public.

"Kita berangkat sekarang" Ujar Akashi.

"tunggu dulu Akashi! Kau bahkan belum memberitahu ada apa sebenarnya nanodayo" Sahut Midorima.

"akan ku beri tahu nanti" balas Akashi singkat.

"heh? Bukankah lebih enak dibicarakan disini? Mbok! Pesen satu kopi hitamnya!" Ujar Aomine sambil mengacungkan tangan memesan kopi.

_CKRIS CKRIS_

Sebuah gunting keramat baru saja keluar dari saku jas putih Akashi. Meneror keselamatan pipi para budak yang membantah sang tuan.

"berangkat sekarang Daiki. atau kau takkan menjumpai porno lagi" Gumam Akashi dengan aura hitam pekat memancar darinya. seketika membuat si rentenir berkulit tan menelan ludah keras-keras.

"nng..nggak jadi mbok!" ujar Aomine membatalkan pesanannya. Keempat budak yang baru saja menatap horror pimpinan mereka akhirnya harus mengekor dibelakang sang emperor agar nyawa mereka tetap aman.

"pppft! Aho!" Kagami menahan mulutnya yang ingin mentertawakan Aomine keras-keras.

"sial! Diam kau Bakagami!" Ujar Aomine kesal.

"pfff hahaha! Dasar! Sudah hitam doyan kopi hitam, mana bisa jadi putih!" sahut Kagami.

"Teme! Kau lihat fans ku lebih banyak darimu hah? Ini eksotis bro! buronan bule!" tak mau kalah, Aomine membalas.

"Yaro! Yang hutang padaku semuanya artis bohay!" balas Kagami.

"Baka! Pasienmu oppainya rata semua! hahhaa"

_CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS_

Peristiwa saling ejek antara penghuni kantor lantai 19 bagian timur dan barat Graha Teiko itu pudar seketika suara sangkakala maut dari gunting keramat Akashi menggema diudara. Mereka berempat kemudian masuk secara tenang dalam limousine warna putih mewah milik Akashi.

Limo putih itu membawa lima rentenir keluar dari sarang mereka. Terlampau lima belas menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba di depan lobby sebuah hotel mewah. Satu persatu dari mereka turun dan tentunya langsung menjadi pusat pengelihatan dan bisik-bisik dibalik tangan.

"selamat datang tuan Akashi Seijuro. sudah ada janji dan pemesanan?"

Seorang butler membungkuk dan menyambut kelima rentenir itu.

"Haizaki" Ujar Akashi singkat.

"oh, ya. Sudah dinanti sejak satu jam lalu. Mari ikuti saya"

Sang butler memandu kelima rentenir untuk menuju tempat perjanjian. Keempat budaknya berjalan tapi sang pimpinan masih tertinggal di belakang dengan ponsel yang bertengger di telinga.

"kalian duluan saja. aku akan menyusul" ujar Akashi. Keempat rentenir pun mentaati perintah sang emperor.

_TUUUT..KREK.._

"Bawa dia ke dalam. Aku sudah datang"

"Baik tuan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

_TUT..TUT..TUT.._

Akashi menutup ponselnya dan melangkah ke dalam. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan angka 16. Tak lama kemudian bunyi bel lift terdengar dan pintunya terbuka. Di depannya kini sebuah koridor memuat kamar-kamar dengan pintu yang nomornya berurutan membentang. Ia berjalan keluar, lurus menuju kamar bernomor 222. Ia berdiri didepan pintu dari kayu jati yang dipoles indah dengan relief timbul nomor 222.

"Aaaahh…eehhmm…aaahh…aaahh…sa…sakit…aaah…."

"Dasar pelacur! Diam kau!"

_PLAK PLAK_

"Aaaarggh…sakiit…."

Suara-suara samar datang dari balik pintu jati indah tersebut. Tanpa menggunakan emperor eye pun dia sudah tau kegiatan apa yang berlangsung di dalam. Ia menghela nafas, mendekatkan jemarinya pada kokang putar pintu dihadapannya.

_CKLEK_

"hiks…hiks…sa…sakiit..berhen …tih..hiks..hiks.."

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kucuran air mata yang meninggalkan matanya jatuh bebas menghantam lantai berlapis karpet tebal. Separuh badannya melayang dari ranjang. Seseorang dengan badan kekar duduk bersila menumpu tubuh si pirang.

Melihat Akashi datang di ambang pintu. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hiks…hiks… auugh!"

Ia mencabut dirinya dari koneksi tubuh bersama laki-laki pirang bertubuh lebih kecil dibawahnya dengan kasar. Ia menyarungkan kembali pistolnya yang masih tegang. Tak peduli akan tumpahan cairan merah dan putih kental yang bercampur aduk warnai sprei putih kusut berantakan.

_ZIIIIP_

Ia merapatkan kembali kancing celananya, menarik keatas resleting yang hampir robek karena ia tak melepas celananya saat memperkosa makhluk pirang naas yang tak berdaya itu. lalu ia melangkah mendekat kearah Akashi.

"Tuan Akashi"

pria bertubuh besar juga berotot dengan kaca mata hitam membungkuk dihadapan sang emperor. Akashi memicingkan matanya, merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan cerutu dari sana. ia tampak biasa saja, seperti tak ada apapun yang perlu dibicarakan.

Akashi menikmati cerutunya tanpa iba.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Okeh, saya disuruh nyampurin unsure humor. Maaf ya kalo garing dan gak lucu sama sekali. Mohon maap juga ini lemon pertama saya jadinya masih belum sanggup nulis adegan gituan di ch 2. Slowdown baby~ #tabok. review dong :3, coba tebak siapa yg memperkosa-diperkosa tuh haha :*

#22


	3. Chapter 3

**Holla Minna!**

**Sankyuu banget reviewnya, maaf gabisa bales satu-satu ya (T_T). pada nebak Kise diperkosa ya? Hahaha temukan sendiri jawabannya **

**Happy [Safe] Reading XD**

* * *

_"__hiks…hiks…sa…sakiit..berhen …tih..hiks..hiks.."_

_Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kucuran air mata yang meninggalkan matanya jatuh bebas menghantam lantai berlapis karpet tebal. Separuh badannya melayang dari ranjang. Seseorang dengan badan kekar duduk bersila menumpu tubuh si pirang. _

_Melihat Akashi datang di ambang pintu. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya._

_Ia merapatkan kembali kancing celananya, menarik keatas resleting yang hampir robek karena ia tak melepas celananya saat memperkosa makhluk pirang naas yang tak berdaya itu. lalu ia melangkah mendekat kearah Akashi._

_"__Tuan Akashi"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEXTHURA**

**CH 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fuuuh"

Kepulan asap menghembus mulus dari bibir Akashi setelah ia sedot cerutu mahal barusan. Rautnya masih santai, masih tenang walau dihadapannya ada ranjang yang diatasnya tergeletak lelaki berambut pirang lemah tak berdaya berkubang darah.

Pria menyeramkan tampang bodyguard dihadapan sang emperor melepas kacamatanya. Merogoh kantongnya dan ikut menyalakan cerutu dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa yang sama.

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu itu?" Tanya Akashi

Bekas darah beku menempel di pelipis lawan bicaranya. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang cukup gila melukai Bulldognya.

"Pelacur itu. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini? haha ada apa bos?" Ujar pria berotot itu sambil menunjuk ranjangnya dan mengusap bercak darah kering di pelipisnya.

"kalau Shintaro tau hal ini kepalamu bisa hilang, Nebuya" Gumam Akashi.

Dia adalah Nebuya Eikichi. Bulldog penjaga tahta Akashi sekaligus eksekutor bagi pasien-pasien Akashi yang molor bayar tagihan hutang.

"hahaha aku hanya bersenang-senang sedikit bos. Dia pantas mendapatkannya" Ujar Nebuya.

"jaga sikapmu. Midorima akhir-akhir ini selalu membawa benda tajam dari dukunnya" Balas Akashi.

"Memangnya apa hubungan Midorima dengan pelacur ini?" Tanya Nebuya sambil menyabet sebotol chivas dan meneguknya.

Akashi berjalan melewati bulldognya, mendekati si pirang yang tak berdaya diatas ranjang. Sebuah kemeja putih tergeletak dengan kancing bertebaran. Akashi memungutnya, Sebuah almamater dan papan nama terpampang disana.

"benar dugaanku. Dia dari Universitas Shutoku, Shintaro menghormatinya." Ujar Akashi.

"hah?! Kau pasti bercanda bos!" sahut Nebuya dengan nada terkejut.

"aku lebih penasaran lagi bagaimana bisa kau membawanya kemari" Gumam Akashi.

"itu…begini ceritanya"

**[FLASHBACK]**

_JBRUUUAAAAKKK_

"aaaarrgghhh!"

Nebuya dan kaki besar atletisnya baru saja melayang bebas menghantam kepala seorang pria tua berambut pirang yang sudah memar-memar wajah dan tubuhnya. Salah siapa telat bayar tagihan?

"Kyaaaa! tuan! tuan! berhenti tuan ku mohon! Hiks..hiks… kasihanilah kami…hiks..hiks.."

Seorang wanita tua bersimpuh memapah suaminya yang baru saja menjadi korban tendangan maut si bulldog rentenir. Seperti Robocop, Nebuya sudah disetting tuannya untuk tak memberi ampun bagi siapapun yang telat transfer uang.

"Dasar tua bangka! Cepat berikan uang yang kalian hutang! Kalau tidak…"

Lengan berotot Nebuya sudah melayang, bersiap melahap mangsa barunya yang meminta pengampunan. Tapi,

"Okaa-san!"

Seorang lelaki muda berdiri diambang pintu menggagalkan eksekusi yang akan dilakukan Nebuya. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya dan berlari melindungi ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang tua ku?!"

"Miyaji! Jangan kesini nak..!"

Mendengar perkataan budak yang kasar membuat Nebuya merasa dihina sepenuhnya. Ia jambak helaian pirang lelaki muda dihadapannya. Menariknya kasar hingga ia berdiri sejajar.

"Aaaack! Lepaskan!"

Pemuda bernama Miyaji itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Nebuya dengan memukul-mukul lengan preman menyeramkan di depannya. Namun percuma, pukulan-pukulan itu lebih terasa menggelikan di lengan Nebuya.

"Gggh..G..gaah!"

Nebuya mengalihkan cengkramannya dari kepala menuju leher jenjang Miyaji. Spontan membuat si pirang tercekik hebat.

"Dasar budak tak tahu diri!"

_PLAAAAAKKKKKKKKK_

"Miyaji!"

Tetes darah segar mengalir deras dari sudut bibir Miyaji. Satu kali tamparan keras yang langsung berbekas di wajah tampannya.

"Kau berani denganku hah?!"

Nebuya semakin menguatkan cengkram jemarinya. Dengan satu lengannya saja ia bisa mencekik Miyaji di udara. Melihat perlakuan kejam pada anaknya sang ibu merangkul kaki Nebuya meminta agar sang bulldog menghentikan aksi kejamnya.

"Minggir kau pelacur!"

_BRUAAAKKKK_

"Kyaaaaa!"

Bukannya tunjukkan sedikit penghormatan pada wanita, dia malah menghempaskan ibu malang itu dengan menendangkan kakinya. Beruntunglah tulang rusuk wanita tua itu tak patah.

Melihat kekejaman barusan,

_PRRUUUUAAAANNNGGGGG_

_DRIP.._

_DRIP.._

_DRIP…_

Serpihan kaca bertebaran, sebuah botol sudah tinggal lehernya saja. berhias pucuk-pucuk tajam yang diujungnya menempel bercak merah, lelaki pirang bernama Miyaji itu sudah cukup gila dengan menghantam kepala Nebuya hingga berdarah.

Dihantam botol sampai berdarah? Bagi Nebuya hanya terasa seperti dijatuhi bulu kapuk.

"Miyaji! Astaga ya tuhan… tuan Nebuya! Ku mohon maafkan anakku! Maafkan anakku!"

Ini penghinaan terbesar baginya. Ini harus dibalas, dia tak boleh membiarkan budak ini mempermalukannya.

"Aacck! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Tak berkata apapun Nebuya membanting tubuh Miyaji dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumah. Dua orang tua tak berdaya itu hanya bisa merangkul kaki Nebuya yang terus bergerak seperti tak ada beban.

Ia menyeret Miyaji masuk kedalam Pajero Sport miliknya, tak pedulikan apapun lagi selain pembalasan untuk penghinaan besar yang sudah dilakukan Miyaji kepadanya.

Tak ada satupun orang yang berani menolong, tidak satupun.

**TOKYO,**

**THE PENINSULA HOTEL**

Disinilah Pajero Sport miliknya berhenti. ia menyeret Miyaji masuk pada hotel mewah di depannya. Seketika ia berjalan dengan wajah belepotan darah membuat orang yang berlalu lalang otomatis menyediakan jalan baginya.

"selamat datang di.."

"cepat berikan aku kunci kamar!"

"i..ini tuan. si..silahkan.. no..nomor 222 lantai e..enam belas.."

Pembalasan macam apa yang akan ia lakukan pada lelaki pirang yang menghantamnya dengan botol kaca hingga berdarah?

_CKLEK CKLEK_

Ia sudah tiba. Pintu kamar berpahat nomor 222 akhirnya terbuka. Menyediakan fasilitas mewah dengan ranjang jumbo bersprei putih rapi dan karpet tebal sebagai alasnya. Ia menghempaskan Miyaji diatas sana.

"Augh!"

Miyaji menoleh preman menyeramkan dihadapannya tengah melucuti kemeja hitamnya sendiri. Melepaskan satu persatu kancingnya hingga membuka sabuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Dasar budak tak tahu diri, kau akan menerima pembalasanku!"

"A..apa yang ..hentikan!"

"Darah dibalas darah!"

_KRAAK KRAAAK_

Nebuya merobek paksa kemeja putih Miyaji. Dada putih mulus milik si pirang akhrinya terekspos sempurna.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan! He..hentikan!"

Telinganya bagai tuli. Baru saja ia menarik paksa sabuk hingga celana Miyaji. Tak sisakan sehelai kainpun ia turut menarik pants hitam yang menjadi pelindung terakhir bagi Miyaji.

Seperti anjing melihat tulang, seperti liur tak tertahan, seperti ia melihat mangsanya sekarang.

"Aaack! He..hentikan!"

Selakangan mulus milik si pirang di buka paksa oleh Nebuya. Dari sela-sela selakangannya sendiri benda miliknya sudah ereksi sempurna. Tak tahan, ia harus segera membalas dendam.

"He..hentikan..! hentikan..!"

Miyaji berusaha kabur tapi yang ada malah kedua tangannya lebih dulu tercengkram keatas diatas kepalanya. Tenaganya bukan tandingan Nebuya yang sudah mengeluarkan alat reproduksinya yang terlilit otot-otot dan precum di pucuk-pucuknya.

"Be..berhenti.. ja..jangan!"

Tak perlu blowjob, tak perlu lubrikan. Siksaannya akan sangat menyakitkan

"Rasakan ini pelacur!"

"Ja..aaaarrrghhhhh!"

Penis berdiameter hampir delapan senti milik sang bulldog menelesap masuk lubang anal mangsanya. Penuh dengan paksaan juga tanpa pelumas buatan ia membuat Miyaji merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"aaahh..aaahh!…aaaahhh!…."

teriakan – teriakan yang tak diindahkan mengiringi adegan pemerkosaan ini.

"Hahaha…hahaha..rasakan hmm! Pelacur!"

Nebuya mempercepat gerakannya, memberikan arti sebenarnya dari sakit dan kepedihan terenggutnya kesucian dari diri Miyaji.

"Aaaahh..he..hentikan…hiks…henti..berhen…tih…hiks.."

Rintihan-rintihan pasrah mulai terdengar dari bibir Miyaji. Melihat ketidakberdayaan mangsanya Nebuya semakin menggila.

"hahaha ada apa pelacur..hmm… lihat…kau benar-benar anak pelacur…"

Tanpa memberi jeda gerakan punggungnya yang mendorong masuk-keluar batang penisnya menyiksa anal Miyaji, tangannya mulai menggerayangi benda milik Miyaji yang ikut tegang.

"sa…sakit..hiks…aahh…aaaghhh…hentikan…sak..ithh…hiks…"

"son of bitches… hahaha"

"aaarhhh aaahhhh!"

Tubuh si pirang mengejang ketika Nebuya tak sengaja menghantam prostatnya. Sang bulldog menyeringai, ia akan benar-benar menunjukkan pembalasannya.

"Augh..Aaaaghh..!"

Di puncak kenikmatan dan sakit yang Miyaji rasakan, tiba-tiba Nebuya mencabut penisnya dari cekikan ketat lubang Miyaji. Mangsanya tak bernafas dengan teratur, terlebihnya syok kala melihat darah segar mengalir dari selakangannya.

"kemari kau pelacur!"

Nebuya menjambak lagi rambut Miyaji dengan kasar, menyeretnya turun dari ranjang hingga si pirang terjatuh.

Untung saja karpet empuk menangkapnya, tak sampai cederai lututnya karena hanya dalam lima menit saja Nebuya berhasil melumpuhkan kakinya.

"Lihat! Lihat itu pelacur! Lihat!"

Ia menyodorkan kepala Miyaji dihadapan meja rias yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Sebuah cermin pantulkan bayangan betapa hancurnya tubuh Miyaji kala itu. Nebuya membungkukkan paksa punggung Miyaji,

Ia meremas pantat kenyal yang belepotan cairan bening dan merah, Melakukan Doggie style pada mangsanya

"Aaaargggghhh!"

Ia memasukkan kembali penisnya yang masih menegang. Menghantam lurus pada prostat Miyaji yang membuatnya mencapai orgasme seketika.

Tangan kirinya yang kuat memborgol kedua tangan Miyaji di belakang punggung. Tangan kanannya menggerayangi penis Miyaji dan mengocoknya tanpa ampun.

"aah…He..hentikan…hentikan…hiks..aaah…"

"eemmmh!"

Satu hal yang didapat Nebuya. Sebanyak apapun ia bercinta, ia tak pernah mencapai orgasme dengan sempurna. Butuh pelacur senior untuk keluarkan semennya. Tukang blowjob paling handal pun terkadang tak dapatkan sari madu miliknya. Tapi,

"Sial!"

Ia melakukan tackling pada kaki jenjang mangsanya, membukanya jalan masuk untuknya lebih lebar.

"aaaargghhhh! Aargghh!"

Nebuya tak pedulikan erangan mangsanya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan Anal Sex sesama lelaki, bahkan ia sendiri tak mempercayainya. Kenapa bisa dalam waktu singkat ia merasa akan segera mencapai klimaks,

"aarghh! Aargh! Arrgh! Aaargh!"

Tanpa mengindahkan jerit mangsanya, Nebuya mempercepat gerakan. Bisa ia rasakan spermanya sudah siap meledak. Sulit dipercaya, ini hanya terlewat sepuluh menit dan ia mencapai klimaks.

"Aaaaaarrrghhhhhhhh"

Satu desahan panjang lolos dari kedua kubu. Nebuya menumpahkan kubangan semennya dalam tubuh Miyaji. Ia melihat mangsanya sudah tak kuat menyangga tubuh, tapi

"hiks…hiks…le..lepaskan aku…hhh…"

Melihat wajah memohon ampun dengan linangan air mata semakin membuat Nebuya gelap mata. Miyaji yang meskipun lemas bisa merasakan benda Nebuya dalam dirinya masih menegang, menuntut untuk dipuaskan.

"Tsk! Sialan!"

Nebuya tak mencabut penisnya dari sana. Ia membalikkan tubuh Miyaji dan mendudukkannya diatas meja rias. Dendamnya belum sepenuhnya terbalaskan.

"Aaaaargghhhh!"

Miyaji mengerang keras kala Nebuya kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia tak berdaya walau kedua tangannya sudah dilepaskan, kini kaki jenjangnya yang jadi korban.

"Lihat …ini pelacur…. Lihat…"

Nebuya membuka selakangan mangsanya lebih lebar lagi, dapatkan sudut bagus jalan mulus menuju ketatnya anal Miyaji.

"aaargghh…aaahh….aaahh…he..hentikan…hhahh…"

Miyaji tak berdaya. Tangannya berusaha mendorong jauh tubuh Nebuya, tapi tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Yang ia bisa hanya mendaratkan cakar-cakarnya diatas perut sixpack Nebuya.

"aaahh! Cu..kup…hiks…aaahh…aaah…"

Melihat dua puting susu Miyaji yang kemerahan menggoda jemari Nebuya untuk menjamahnya. Ia supit, cubit, sesap dan gigit.

"aaaarghh! Hn! Hnnnhmm…Hiks…Hiks…"

Tangan Miyaji kini beralih pada kepala bundas preman diatasnya. Ia hanya bisa melakukan dorongan-dorongan lemah coba singkirkan bibir Nebuya yang menyesap dalam puting susunya.

"Aaaarghh!"

Nebuya mencengkram lengan Miyaji dan membuatnya terpelenting kebelakang kala penis Nebuya semakin menjelajah jauh mencumbu prostatnya dengan ganas.

"Hiks..hiks..aaargh..arrgh arggh! Hnnn hmnnhmmh!"

Miyaji tiada hentinya mengerang selama menerima tusukan-tusukan benda milik Nebuya. Merasa risih dengan suara-suara mangsanya, Nebuya mengalihkan tangannya pada leher Miyaji.

Menekan tonjolan leher si pirang, membuat Miyaji membelalak lebar kala saluran nafasnya terancam.

"gg..ggaaah! ggaah! Le..leppash..aah…hakss…haks.."

Dicengkram dengan satu tangan saja tak bisa lepas apalagi dengan keduanya? Miyaji mencoba melepaskan genggaman Nebuya di lehernya, tapi ia terlalu lemah.

Terlebih klimaksnya akan segera muncul ke permukaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"eemmh! Ngg!"

Nebuya melepaskan cekikannya, mengangkat pinggul Miyaji dan melesatkan satu tusukan dalam lalu mengerang sembari menyemburkan lagi semennya di dalam tubuh si pirang.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, hanya tersisa satu menit dan lengkap sudah satu jam pemerkosaan tak berjeda ini. ia melihat mangsanya tak berdaya, ia mengangkatnya dan memindahkannya kembali keatas ranjang.

"k..ku..moh..hon… cu..cukup..he..hentikan..hiks..hiks.."

Kucuran cairan bening berjatuhan dari lubang yang tersumbat penis jumbo itu. Nebuya memangkunya berhadapan karena penisnya yang masih bersarang dalam tubuh si mangsa, belum seutuhnya dijinakkan.

Ia menekan kebawah pinggul Miyaji, memulai lagi pembalasan yang masih belum tuntas.

"aaahh..aaahh..hiks…hiks…"

Tubuh lemah Miyaji hampir terjatuh kebelakang, untung saja Nebuya menangkapnya. Menelangkupkan si pirang dalam sandar bahu kekarnya.

"Hiks…Hiks…aaah…aah…sudah…sudah..ku..kumohon…nnh..hiks.."

ia tak mendengarkan rintihan mangsanya, yang ada malah ia mempercepat gerakannya menaik-turunkan tubuh Miyaji. penis sang Bulldog yang tercekik ketatnya anal virgin si pirang menuntut dipuaskan dan dijinakkan.

"Aaaahh…eehhmm…aaahh…aaahh…sa…sakit…aaah…."

Lalu sang Bulldog merasa terganggu dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir mangsanya,

"Dasar pelacur! Diam kau!"

_PLAK PLAK_

"Aaaarggh…sakiit…."

Ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaks sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar saksi bisu pemerkosaan terhadap seorang dosen Universitas Shutoku itu terbuka dan sang emperor berdiri diambang pintu, membuatnya harus mengakhiri pembalasan dendamnya.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"sebenarnya ini pertama kali aku melakukannya dengan laki-laki bos" Ujar Nebuya.

"tidak. kau akan mengalami yang kedua" gumam Akashi.

"hah?! Tidak! aku tidak mau bos! ini mengerikan bos! aku tak percaya jarak klimaksku hanya lima menit!" balas Nebuya.

_JBUUAAAAGHHH_

"berhenti berkata menjijikkan dihadapanku" ujar Akashi.

Akashi melayangkan tinjuannya kala mendengar perkataan Nebuya. Preman menyeramkan itu hanya mengaduh ria seusai menerima tinju dari majikannya.

"haha iya iya maaf bos. apa maksud perkataanmu tadi bos?" Tanya Nebuya.

"Haizaki menjual anak laki-lakinya sendiri" jawab Akashi.

"hah? lalu kau ingin aku memperkosanya bos?" tanya Nebuya. Sejenak Akashi terdiam, ia menyesap dalam cerutunya kemudian menindasnya diatas asbak.

Ia melihat cermin di meja rias lalu mengalihkan sejenak pandangan pada mangsa bulldognya yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Otak supernya menemukan sebuah rencana.

"aku hanya ingin uangku kembali, bagaimanapun caranya"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Ya tuhan ampuni Gin ya tuhan #alay #slap.**

**ciyee semuanya salah nebak ciyee emang Kisecchi doang yang blonde :p**

**Maaf ini beneran lemon pertama saya (T_T), masih belom siap [rela] Kisecchi di garap ama GOM &amp; Kagami, Gangbang lagi #plak**

**Review dong, terutama buat yang ahli nulis lemon nyahaha saya berharap jadi murid kalian :3**

**#22**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry update lemot + lama T_T. Sesuai permintaan saya gagalkan Nebuya untuk berpartisipasi me-rape Kise. Voting menunjukkan dia terlalu buas. Haha okeh, ini dia 2 chapter sekaligus buat anda semua.**

**Slight Kagakuro, Aosaku,Murahimu 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEXTHURA**

**CH 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE PENINSULA HOTEL, TOKYO**

**17****th**** FLOOR, ROOM 333**

_CTIK…CTIK…CTIK…_

Dua pengawal Akashi tengah duduk bersantai sambil menyalakan rokok mereka. Tak lupa, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas kasur megah dihadapan mereka.

"Hey menurutmu kenapa tuan Akashi menerima tawaran judi Haizaki?" tanya seorang pengawal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tak biasanya dia menunjukkan ampunan. Apalagi bedebah bodoh seperti Haizaki" balas lawan bicaranya.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Lagipula kenapa dia mau menerima bocah pirang ini? mau kita apakan dia? Dibunuh? Mutilasi? Jual organ? Aku rasa tak cukup membayar hutang Haizaki." Gumam si pengawal.

"Tuan Akashi takkan melakukan hal itu, percuma juga Haizaki mati kalau uangnya tak kembali. Mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mendatangkan uang." Ujar kawannya.

Kedua pengawal itu sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya pada remaja pirang yang masih belum sadar karena pengaruh obat bius. Diamati oleh mereka sejenak tubuh berpoles kulit putih mulus milik putra Haizaki tersebut.

"Tuan Akashi memang sulit ditebak"

**THE PENINSULA HOTEL, TOKYO**

**16****th**** FLOOR, ROOM 222**

_GULP..GULP…GULP…_

"Aku ingin uangku kembali bagaimanapun caranya"

Sang emperor mentitah didepan bulldognya, Nebuya Eikichi yang tengah asyik meneguk sisa-sisa Chivas. Setelah membersihkan botol jumbo minuman itu Nebuya memungut pakaiannya dan kembali memakainya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa bos?" Tanya Nebuya. Akashi masih menatap tajam mangsa Nebuya yang tergeletak lemah diatas sana, Miyaji yang malang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya

_TUT…TUT…KREK_

_"_Halo bos?"

"Kirim orangmu ke kediaman Taiga, Daiki dan Atsushi sekarang. Jangan menyerang sebelum kuperintahkan"

"Baik bos"

_TUT..TUT…TUT…_

Akashi seijuro baru saja memerintah bulldog-bulldognya yang lain menuju kediaman ketiga partner (baca budak) rentenirnya.

"Ada apa bos?" Tanya Nebuya.

"Permainan ini akan sangat menarik" balas Akashi dengan seringaian tajam.

"Menarik?" Tanya Nebuya keheranan tak mengerti maksud tuannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Cepat bawa dia dan ikuti aku" jawab Akashi.

"Hah? Membawa dia?! Kenapa bos?! biarkan saja dia disini, aku tidak mau dikuliti Midorima!" Sahut Nebuya.

"fuuuh dasar bodoh. Justru karena membawanya Midorima tidak akan bisa berkutik. Sudah jangan membantahku lagi, bungkus saja dengan selimut dan ikuti aku" Titah Akashi.

Sang Bulldog pun mentaati perintah tuannya. Nebuya menggulung Miyaji yang telanjang dalam selimut tebal. Bercak kemerah-merahan menodai bagian pinggul si pirang naas yang kini tak sadar diri itu. Akashi menuntun Bulldognya yang memikul mangsanya keluar dari kamar 222. Mereka melangkah masuk sebuah lift menuju lantai 20.

"sepi sekali" gumam Nebuya.

Dia dan tuannya kini berjalan keluar dari Lift menapak karpet putih pasih lantai 20. Gemerlap lampu mewah berwarna kuning kesuram-suraman menerangi langkah mereka. Nebuya belum pernah menjajakkan kakinya disini. Terlalu ndesonya dia sampai heran kenapa karpet putih yang ia tapak tak sisakan jejaknya.

Disana, diujung koridor sebuah pintu megah berdiri kokoh dengan dua orang bodyguard mirip seperti Nebuya berjaga. Mereka membungkuk pada Akashi dan Nebuya lalu membukakan pintu. Sebuah ballroom megah membentang dihadapan mereka.

"Hoaaaammmm…dari mana saja kau Akashi!"

Kagami Taiga duduk bersandar diatas sofa megah dan menguap begitu lebar menyambut sang emperor datang. Disampingnya, rentenir raksasa berambut ungu sudah mendengkur pulas dengan mulut penuh permen.

"Maaf aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Nebuya" gumam Akashi.

"Haaah? Nebuya? Memangnya dia sedang apa di…"

_BRUK_

Perkataan Kagami terpotong kala melihat Nebuya sang Bulldog mendekat dengan gulungan selimut putih tebal dan merebahkannya diatas sofa. Sebuah wajah pucat terlelap lemah dari sana, sontak membuat Kagami terbelalak lebar.

"A…apa yang…"

_PSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH_

Midorima baru saja melepas kacamata dan membasuh wajahnya yang mulai kusut karena menanti kedatangan Akashi yang sangat lama. Ia kemudian beralih pada ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan dalam kotak masuk yang ia terima tadi pagi,

**_From : Daily OHA-ASA_**

**_Subject : OHA-ASA_**

**_Doumo Mr. Midorima. Hari ini Lucky Item anda adalah kondom ukuran jumbo. Waspadalah, posisi zodiac anda hari ini sangat tidak menguntungkan alias buruk. Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keegoisan silahkan anda tinggalkan. Mematuhi perintah atasan anda = menyelamatkan satu nyawa._**

**_Terima Kasih_**

"Hahhh… aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus kondom jumbo nanodayo."

Midorima memang penggila Oha-asa, dia tak mungkin mengabaikan SMS harian ramalan zodiaknya itu. ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak kondom ukuran jumbo seperti yang disarankan Oha-asanya.

"heh? Kenapa kau membawa kondom ukuran XL Midorima?"

Aomine tiba-tiba menyembul dari belakang Midorima sontak membuat si kepala hijau terkejut.

"h-ha?! I-ini dari ramalan Oha-asa dan Ini lucky itemku hari ini nanodayo!" Ketus Midorima.

"heeh? Hahahaa kau ini aneh sekali, ramalan seperti itu juga kau percaya! Hahaha" Ujar Aomine.

"kau seharusnya juga percaya nanodayo! Ini aku tunjukkan!"

Midorima mengecek kembali ponselnya dan mengunjungi web Oha-asa. Ia memasukkan tanggal lahir Aomine dan muncullah ramalannya.

**_WELCOME IN ONLINE OHA-ASA_**

**_Dear Virgo, Lucky Item untukmu hari ini adalah obat penjinak gairah. Waspadailah posisi anda hari ini sangat sulit dan sangat tidak menguntungkan. Anda akan dipaksa melakukan sesuatu diluar kehendak anda. Menolak perintah atasan anda = membunuh satu nyawa tak berdosa. _**

**_THANKS FOR VISITING_**

"Haaah? Apa-apaan itu obat penurun gairah?!" tanya Aomine

"Kalau kau tak memilikinya, kau bisa celaka nanodayo" balas Midorima

"Heh? Aku tak percaya ramalanmu Midorima." Ujar Aomine.

"Haaah kau ini memang keras kepala. Terserah kau saja nanodayo!" sahut Midorima.

"Cih! Lagipula yang bisa memerintahku hanyalah…" Midorima menyelat perkataan pria tan disebelahnya,

"Akashi seorang"

"cih!"

Midorima dan Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi dan menjumpai Akashi sudah datang. Midorima membetulkan gagang kacamatanya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika menjumpai wajah pucat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang ia kenal,

"Mi..Miyaji-san!"

"Berhenti ditempatmu, Shintaro"

Langkah gegas Midorima seketika berhenti kala Akashi mentitahnya. Ia sungguh terkejut melihat seseorang yang ia kenal terlelap pucat dalam balut selimut putih penuh bercak-bercak darah.

"A..apa maksudnya ini nanodayo!" Tanya Midorima dengan nada tinggi.

"Dengarkan aku Shintaro, dengarkan aku semuanya." Gumam Akashi.

Mendengar ribut-ribut, Murasakibara yang tadinya tertidur pulas akhirnya terbangun. Manic violetnya pun seketika terbelalak kala menjumpai wajah pucat di dekat ia bersandar tidur.

"hnn? Aka-chin? Ada apa ini?~" Tanya Murasakibara sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Dengarkan aku sekarang. Setelah ini kita akan berjudi dengan Haizaki. Aku meminta kalian untuk tak melakukan hal bodoh diluar perintahku." Ujar Akashi.

"Ta..tapi apa yang kau lakukan pada Miyaji-san nanodayo?!" tanya Midorima sedikit emosi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama kau menurut perkataanku Shintaro. Ini berlaku juga untuk kalian berempat." Gumam Akashi.

"Hah?! Kenapa kami juga? Apa maksudmu Akashi?!" Tanya Kagami terkejut. Akashi mengeluarkan cerutunya. Nebuya mendekat dan menyalakan api untuknya. Lantas sang emperor mengotak atik sebentar ponselnya lalu melemparnya kearah Kagami.

_TUT…..TUT….KREK_

"Halo"

"K..Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun? Kenapa kau menelfon dari ponsel Akashi-kun?"

"Ka-katakan dimana kau sekarang!" Seru Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, tidak baik berteriak ketika menelfon. Aku sedang dirumah, ini ruang tamu kita sedang diisi beberapa bodyguard Akashi-kun. Mereka membelikanku Vanilla Milkshake"

Kagami sontak merinding horror kala mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Ia menatap Akashi tak percaya,

"K-kuroko! Jangan keluar rumah sebelum aku pulang! Kau dengar aku kan! Pokoknya jangan…"

_GREP!_

Ponsel Akashi tiba-tiba saja diambil paksa dari tangan Kagami. Sang Bulldog Nebuya kini mengakhiri pembicaraan Kagami dan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini Akashi! Kau jangan sekali-kali melukai Kuroko!" Sentak Kagami.

"Selama kau tak membantah perintahku Taiga. Nebuya berikan ponsel itu pada Aomine" Ujar Akashi

_TUT…TUT….KREK_

"moshi-moshi!"

Sebuah suara ceria dari wanita datang dari sana langsung membuat Aomine menatap sang emperor tajam.

"Halo..? Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun?"

"S…Satsuki.."

Ternyata suara itu adalah suara dari sahabat Aomine, Momoi Satsuki.

"Ara? Dai-chan?! Kenapa kau menelfon dari nomor Akashi-kun? Pasti pulsamu habis buat download bokep yaa! Hayoo aku bilangin nih sama Sakurai-kun!" Ketus Momoi.

"Apa kau bersama Ryo sekarang?!" Tanya Aomine

"Iya ini akudi apartemenmu. Tadi kita habis belanja looh , Sakurai-kun mau ngajarin aku masak nih! Ebi goreng supeeesiaaalllalalala~ ahaha cepat pulang Dai-chan! Nanti keburu habis nih!" sentak Satsuki

"Kau kan tidak suka udang!" sahut Aomine

"Ya bukan aku yang makan Aho! Tadi waktu pulang ternyata ada orang perusahaanmu datang. Katanya sih bawahanmu. Waaah Dai-chan kau hebat ya punya bawahan badannya gede-gede banget!" Ujar Satsuki.

Sepasang iris nikalandi Aomine mengerut kala mendengar sahabatnya mengatakan bahwa ada tamu di apartemennya dengan badan besar-besar mengaku dari perusahaannya.

"Satsuki dengarkan aku! Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang! Jangan tinggalkan Ryo sendirian! Aku.."

_GREP_

_TUT..TUT…_

"cih! Akashi! Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh mereka! Akan kulakukan apapun asal jangan lakukan apapun pada Satsuki dan Ryo!" Sentak Aomine. Akashi hanya menghembuskan nafas cerutunya dengan santai dan nikmat.

"Atsushi, angkat telfonnya ne?"

Dengan seringaian tajam ia memerintah budak ungu raksasanya. Murasakibara yang masih belum sadar seutuhnya dari tidur mendekatkan ponsel Akashi ke telinganya.

_TUT…TUT…KREK_

"Hello, Murasakibara residence"

Rambut ungu yang semula masih bangkong langsung sadar seutuhnya kala mendengar suara lembut seorang pria yang menjawab telfonnya dengan bahasa inggris.

"M..Muro-chin?"

"Atsushi? Oh gosh. Ada apa ? kenapa menelfon dari nomor Akashi?"

Dia adalah Himuro Tatsuya. Lelaki manis menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Murasakibara walau lebih cocok sebagai ibunya karena Murasakibara yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Muro-chin, apa kau tak sendirian sekarang?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"hn? No Honey. Ada teman-teman perusahaanmu disini. Kebetulan mereka membawa banyak kotak maiubo. Atsushi kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Himuro

"Muro-chin pokoknya jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang ya?! Kalau diajak jangan mau! jangan…"

_GREP_

_TUT…TUT.._

_W_alau kalah tinggi, Nebuya masih memberanikan diri merebut ponsel Akashi dari genggaman Murasakibara. Tapi dengan cepatnya pula ia melangkah bersembunyi dibalik tuan majikannya.

"Aka-chin, jangan lukai Muro-chin ne?"

Pada siapa ia meminta, pada siapa lagi ia memohon. Kau sudah lihat kehebatan Akashi bukan? Ah jangan katakan kehebatan, ini sudah menjadi kombinasi kecerdikan dan kelicikan sang emperor dalam memperbudak rekan-rekannya.

"Tentu saja Atsushi, selama kau menuruti perkataanku. Jadi bagaimana? Kalian berjanji akan melakukan apapun perintahku setelah ini?" Tanya Akashi.

Midorima tak bisa berkutik dengan Miyaji-san yang berbaring lemah dihadapannya, terlebih juga Akashi sudah pasti mengirim orangnya untuk kekasihnya, Takao Kazunari. Aomine dan Kagami pun juga sama, mereka tak bisa menolak perintah sang emperor jika kekasih mereka sudah dikelilingi anjing-anjing yang siap dilepas rantainya kapanpun oleh Akashi. Begitu pula dengan Murasakibara.

_BRUG…_

Serentak keempat budak berlutut dihadapan Akashi. Tak ada pilihan, sepandai apapun mereka takkan pernah bisa mengalahkan Akashi. Walau sekeren apapun motto Aomine "yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku" sudah tak berlaku lagi karena ia terlanjur terperosok jebakan Akashi.

"Kami akan melakukan apapun" ujar Midorima,Aomine,Kagami dan Murasakibara.

Seringaian kemenangan merekah indah di wajah Akashi. Ia dan keempat rentenirnya meninggalkan Nebuya dan Miyaji dalam ballroom mewah itu. Mereka berlima menuju lift dan naik beberapa lantai lagi. selama perjalanan Akashi nampak sibuk menggunakan ponselnya.

_TUT…TUT….KREK_

"Vivid Studios"

"Hotel Peninsula lantai 25 Megaroom sekarang juga. Satu juta yen"

"atas nama?"

"Akashi Seijuro"

"baiklah. Terima kasih sudah memesan, kami akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit"

_TUT..TUT..TUT…_

_CTING.._

Bel lift berbunyi. Kelima rentenir itupun sudah sampai di lantai 25. Akashi memandu budak-budaknya berjalan melewati koridor mewah yang hening hingga sampai di depan pintu megah bercat putih berpahat klasik.

_KRIEEEEEETTTTT_

"Selamat datang tuan Akashi, silahkan nikmati Megaroom size yang sudah kami sediakan. Semoga anda menyukainya"

Lima rentenir top class seantero jepang baru saja melewati pintu ruangan megah yang sengaja dibooking Akashi di lantai 25 ini. hening, tak ada suara-suara berlebihan yang terdengar. Maklumi saja, semakin naik lantai hotel ini semakin mahal harganya.

"Yo! Akashi!"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia menaikkan kakinya diatas sofa sambil cengar-cengir berfantasi dirinya orang kaya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haizaki Shougo. Akashi dan keempat rentenir lainnya mendekat, ternyata berandalan itu tak datang sendirian.

Seorang pria dalam kemeja hitam berambut senada memakai kacamata, lalu preman tua yang wajahnya nyaris mirip nebuya, dan juga remaja jalanan dengan rambut putih dengan poni menutup kedua matanya yang mengulum permen karet.

"Haizaki….."

Dengan nada horror dan rematan tulang-tulang jemari Aomine menyapa Haizaki.

"haha..ha..halo Aomine. Ka..kau tampak baik-baik saja" Ujar Haizaki.

_JBUUUAAAAGGHHHH_

"aaraarghhh!"

Haizaki mengerang kesakitan setelah tiba-tiba wajahnya dihujam hantaman keras Kagami. Akashi yang melihatnya langsung mencegah Kagami,

"Hentikan Taiga. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti perkataanku" Gumam Akashi.

"Bedebah sialan!" sentak Kagami.

"hahah….aku datang untuk berjudi, bukan untuk meladenimu Kagami" Ujar Haizaki sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang lebam.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu Haizaki. Siapa bajingan-bajingan ini" Ujar Akashi.

"ini semua temanku. Mereka datang membantuku memenangkan permainan ini. ayo kita segera mulai permainannya Akashi"

_*FLASH* FLASH* FLASH*_

Satu buah lampu megah saja yang dinyalakan ditengah-tengah dua sofa yang berhadapan antara kubu rentenir dan berandalan. Lalu perlahan terdengar suara gesekan rantai besi dan lantai

"ugh…."

Borgol besi mencekal pergelangan putih,

"emmmmhh…"

Suara erangan lemah terdengar,

_SREEEET BRUG_

"auhh…"

Seseorang baru saja dijatuhkan didepan Haizaki. Sesosok makhluk pirang itu kemudian mendongak keatas,

"…A..ayah…?"

* * *

**Ready for the real gangbang? CH 5 :***

**#22**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Let the game began…_**

**_gomenne Kisecchi, everyone wants to rape you so bad~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEXTHURA**

**CH 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A..ayah..?"

Remaja berambut pirang itu menatap si bedebah Haizaki dengan mata berkunang-kunang, memanggil predikatnya dengan nada lemah karena baru disadarkan dari bungkaman obat bius.

"Ha..halo Ryota..hehe" ujar Haizaki.

"A..aku dimana…kenapa..tanganku di..?" tanya Kise dengan nada lemah.

"Ka-kau akan baik-baik saja, tenang saja, hehe..hehe.." balas Haizaki cengengesan.

Sejenak remaja pirang naas yang diserahkan Haizaki karena tak sanggup membayar hutang itu mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dengannya. seketika ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, ia langsung gemetaran hebat menatap jejeran rentenir bersama Akashi.

"A…ayah…a…ayo..pu…pulang ssu…" ia sudah memohon, sangat memohon. Tapi sayang,

_GREP GREP_

"Kyaah! Awhhh"

Dua pengawal Akashi menyeret lengan Kise dan menjauhkannya dari Haizaki.

"Dimana permainan yang kau janjikan Haizaki?" Tanya Akashi.

Haizaki mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk balok lumayan besar dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia membuka gembok-gembok yang mengelilingi balok tersebut dan membeber papan permainan itu.

_SEXTHURA_

"Itu... tidak mungkin.." Gumam Midorima.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin Midorima? Itu hanya papan…ular tangga biasa" Sahut Aomine.

"Bukan nanodayo…bukan… Akashi! Jangan bermain permainan ini!" Seru Midorima.

"hnn? itu hanya papan ular tangga biasa Mido-chin~" Ujar Murasakibara.

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan Midorima! Akashi sudah berjanji padaku! Jika aku yang memenangkan permainan ini maka aku akan bebas!" Sentak Haizaki sambil menunjuk Midorima.

"Tenanglah Shintaro, kau harus mendengarkan perintahku" Ujar Akashi. Midorima masih menatap horror papan permainan yang disuguhkan Haizaki.

_NGIIIIIINGG_

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dari papan permainan itu. semuanya menutup mata karena silaunya

_WUUUUNGGGG SZZZZT._

Cahaya menyilaukan itu akhirnya pudar. Seisi ruangan kala itu membuka mata dan terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi. disekeliling mereka tiba-tiba saja terbangun tembok kaca berlapis pagar besi. Papan permainan Sexthura pun membesar dan menopang pasukan Akashi dan Haizaki.

Kini mereka semua berdiri diatas papan permainan raksasa dan terselubungi tembok kaca.

_BLUP BLUP…BLUP BLUP…BLUP BLUP…_

Gelembung-gelembung hitam bermunculan membentuk sebuah badan hingga akhirnya berujung wujud wanita sexy mengenakan kostum bunny berstoking hitam kotak-kotak memegang cambuk di tangannya.

"Selamat datang di permainan Sexthura. Namaku Jupiter, kau bisa memanggilku Jupe. Aku adalah pemandu sekaligus wasit bagi permainan ini."

Semuanya terbelalak melihat wanita berambut hitam berdada besar dengan pantat menggemaskan dalam kostum kelinci nakal itu.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi pelempar dadu?" Tanya Jupe.

"Aku"

Dua suara mengatakan aku secara bersamaan. Dari kubu rentenir, Akashi yang mengatakannya dan dari kubu Haizaki adalah seorang laki-laki berkacamata.

"Aku, Imayoshi Soichi yang akan melempar dadu untuk Haizaki" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"baiklah, lalu siapa namamu rambut merah?" tanya Jupe

"Aku Akashi Seijuro. Aku yang akan melempar dadu untuk kubu rentenirku" Ujar Akashi.

"Oh, baiklah. Kemarilah Imayoshi dan Akashi sayang." Ujar Jupe dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Yang dipanggilpun mendekat.

"ini adalah dadu untuk kalian. Sekarang duduk diatas kursi dan tunggu penjelasanku"

Jupe menyerahkan dua buah dadu berbentuk balok pada Akashi dan dua lagi pada Imayoshi. kedua pelempar dadu itu kembali dan menduduki kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Pelempar dadu sudah, kini siapa yang menjadi eksekutor? Aku butuh dua eksekutor dari masing-masing kubu" Seru Jupe dengan suara lantang.

Akashi melihat Aomine dan Kagami yang berdiri didepan tahtanya. Ia menendang punggung kedua rekan rentenirnya itu hingga tersungkur.

"Ack! Apa-apaan kau Akashi!" Ucap Aomine kesal.

"Turuti perintahku Daiki" dan Aomine langsung membeku ditempat. Dari kubu Haizaki Imayoshi menyodorkan preman tua yang mukanya penuh bekas jahitan dan remaja berambut putih yang sedari tadi enjoy dengan permen karetnya. Haizaki berdiri dibelakang kursi Imayoshi.

"Baiklah, Pelempar dadu dan eksekutor sudah ditemukan. Dimana budaknya?" Tanya Jupe.

_GREP BRUK_

"Aughh..sakit"

Dua pengawal Akashi menghempaskan Kise didepan pemandu permainan Sexthura. Kise tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan kedua tangannya yang menyatu dalam borgol.

"Loh?! Laki-laki? Hoho, aku belum pernah menjumpai sebelumnya. Tapi tak apa, jangan khawatir sayangku"

Dia berjongkok dan jemarinya yang berhias kuku-kuku mengkilap menaikkan dagu Kise. Ia mendekat ke sebelah telinga Kise dan membisikkan sesuatu,

"Berdoalah kau keluar hidup-hidup dari sini sayang"

Kise membelalak lebar setelah mendengar perkataan yang mengalir mulus dari bibir Jupe. Tak lama setelah Jupe menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Kise , keluar lagi gelembung-gelembung hitam dan kini mengeluarkan sebuah kaca transparan.

_BLUP..BLUP..BLUP.._

Sebuah tulisan terpampang disana,

**_SELAMAT DATANG DI SEXTHURA_**

**_LEPASKAN IMAJINASIMU_**

Setelah tulisan di kaca itu muncul, pakaian Aomine dan Kagami langsung menghilang dari tubuh mereka secara tiba-tiba. Hal serupa terjadi pada kedua eksekutor Haizaki.

"Eeeh! Apa ini?! hey! Kenapa pakaianku menghilang!" Ketus Kagami.

Tak menyisakan sehelai kain pun Aomine dan Kagami reflek menutup kelamin mereka, begitu juga dengan lawan eksekutor mereka.

"hihihihi memang begitulah seharusnya. Baiklah! Akashi! Lempar dadunya!" Seru Jupe.

"Nyala papan warna merah untuk kubu Akashi dan biru untuk kubu Haizaki" lanjutnya.

_KLOTAK…KLOTAK_

Dadu permainan sudah dilempar. Midorima dan Murasakibara menyaksikan dari belakang Akashi bahwa dadunya menunjukkan titik berjumlah tiga. Papan permainan menyala merah pada kotak nomor tiga.. sebuah kalimat muncul di kaca transparan.

**_MINUM AIRNYA, KELUARKAN AIRNYA, PUASKAN NAFSUNYA_**

**_NIKMATI PERAWANNYA_**

_POP!_

Sebuah botol air mineral muncul tiba-tiba didepan Kagami.

"Ayo bocah tampan, minum airnya atau kau akan mendapat hukuman" Ujar Jupe.

Kagami memungut botol didepannya, mengamatinya sejenak lalu meneguknya. Aomine memicingkan matanya, mengamati rekannya meneguk air mineral. Setelah merasa cukup Kagami menarik botol itu dari mulutnya.

Dan entah kenapa, tubunya tiba-tiba menjadi panas dan mengucurkan keringat. Parahnya lagi,junior miliknya mulai bangun perlahan-lahan.

"Ho-Hoi! Apa ini?! kenapa aku jadi tegang begini?!" Ujar Kagami sambil menutupi penisnya yang ereksi. Tapi ternyata bukan itu saja,

"Hoi! Hoi! Apa-apaan ini!"

"Bakagami!"

Aomine meneriaki rekannya yang berjalan mendekat kearah Kise dengan tubuh telanjang bulat dan penis yang ereksi sempurna. Tubuh Kagami berjalan dengan sendirinya menuju budak permainan yang menantinya ditengah arena.

"A…apa..apa maksudnya ini ssu..a..ayah!"

_GREP GREP_

Kise merangkak mundur coba jauhi Kagami yang mendekatinya, tapi yang ada malah dua buah rantai muncul tiba-tiba mengikat kedua pergelangan kakinya. Membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

"Aaah! Ayah! tolong aku ssu! Ayah..!"

Ia berteriak minta tolong, tapi sayang tak ada keberuntungan untuknya mendapat pertolongan. Kagami sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Hhhahh…hahh….hahh…." Dengan nafas terengah-engah Kagami duduk bersimpuh di depan selakangan Kise. Liur berjatuhan dari mulut Kagami, keringat terus mengucur deras membuat lekukan tubuhnya mengkilap.

Ia memegang penisnya yang tegang, lalu melucuti celana Kise

"A..apa yang kau lakukan ?! He-hentikan..! berhenti ssu! Berhenti!"

Lagi, perkataan Kise tak diindahkan. Bagian bawahnya kini terekspos sempurna. Paha mulus mengakang lebar didepan Kagami.

"M..maafkan aku..hahh…hah…"

"Ja…Jangan…Jangan….Jangan….!"

_BRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK_

"Hosh..Hosh…Hosh.."

Seorang wanita berdiri diambang pintu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Wanita berambut pirang itu sontak membuat seisi ruangan menatapnya.

"Ryotaa!/Alexandra!/Ibu…!"

Wanita pirang bernama Alexandra itu rupanya adalah istri dari Haizaki. Ia berlari mendekati tembok kaca yang menyelubungi perjudian itu dan menggedor-gedornya.

_BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"Haizaki ! keluar kau bajingan!"

_BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"Kau sudah berjanji takkan mengganggu anakku! Keluar kau bajingan! Ryota! Pergi dari sana nak!" Teriak Alexandra.

"Ibu…hiks..hiks…" Kise merangkak menuju Ibunya dengan rantai yang masih mengikat kedua kakinya. Ia mulai menangis melihat ibunya dengan pakaian acak-acakan dan beberapa bekas luka diwajahnya.

"Eksekutor belum melakukan perintahnya, budaknya masih bisa diganti" Ujar Jupe.

"Tidak! Tidak! jangan ssu! Jangan!" Mendengarnya Kise langsung menyahut keras. Ia beralih merangkak kearah Jupe dan memohon agar posisinya tak digantikan oleh sang ibu.

"Ryota! Jangan menuruti ayahmu ! Haizaki aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu sialan! Bajingan! Keluar kaaauuuuu! Hiks..hiks..Keluaaarrrr!"

Alexandra semakin menggila, tapi semua orang dalam tembok kaca hanya bisa menatapnya kecewa tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ku mohon..Jupiter…jangan…Jangan jadikan ibuku budak.. biar aku saja…hiks..hiks…jangan.." Ujar Kise dengan berlinangan air mata.

_JLEEEEB_

"Hyaaaahhhhrrgh!"

Pada posisi menungging Kise langsung membelalak lebar kala merasakan sesuatu menerobos lubang analnya. Keras, memaksa, tanpa adanya pelumas, sakitnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh rapuhnya.

_DRIP..DRIP..DRIP…_

"Ahhh! Aaaah! Sakit…hiks…hiks…sakiit…sakit.."

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya seketika jeritan-jeritan rasa sakit lolos dari bibir budak sex permainan ini. Menyaksikan perempuan berambut pirang diluar tembok kaca tak kuasa menahan badan hingga ambruk tersimpuh.

Menatap nanar putranya yang tengah disodok paksa.

"I..ibu…pergi…hiks…pergi…! jangan lihat…!hiks…aaahkkh…aaakhhh…."

Kise merintih ditengah-tengah tubuhnya yang menggeliat merasakan sakit luar biasa karena lubangnya dibobol paksa oleh Kagami. Ia menapakkan telapak tangannya didepan kaca coba halangi mata ibunya saksikan ia tengah diperkosa.

Bagai batu dipecah palu, hati Alexandra sudah tergerus hilang tak tersisa. Wanita itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan tak kuasa saksikan anak lelakinya yang tengah dipermalukan.

"Ibu..! Aaaaughh!"

Setelah menyaksikan ibunya pingsan, kini ia dibalik dan menghadap tubuh kekar Kagami yang menjamahnya. Kedua tangan Kagami menaikkan pinggulnya, membuka selakangan Kise lebih lebar. Si pirang sempat melihat sepintas bercak-bercak merah gelap diantara kaki jenjangnya,

"Gyaaaaaragghhh!"

Kise terpelenting kala penis Kagami yang bersarang menjamah lubang virginnya menusuk liar.

"Aaaar…hiks…hiks….aaa….aa…sak..sakit..sakit.."

Kagami tercengang sejenak melihat raut wajah si pirang yang ia cengkram dibawahnya. Ia sadar ini bukan keinginannya tapi tubuhnya,

"Aaaaaarggghhhhh"

Hancur sudah harga dirinya. Hancur sudah janji-janji yang ia ucapkan pada kekasihnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tahu dirinya tak mungkin berbuat sekeji ini. ia hanya bisa memaksa matanya terpejam juga telinganya berusaha menepis jeritan-jeritan makhluk naas yang tengah ia perkosa itu.

"Wow. Dia masih virgin ternyata. Oh ya, sekarang giliranmu melempar dadu Imayoshi!" Seru Jupe.

_KLOTAK…KLOTAK…_

Dadu menunjukkan titik berjumlah enam. Papan permainan menyala biru pada kotak nomor enam. Akashi menggertakkan giginya sedang Imayoshi menyeringai lebar. Sebuah tulisan kembali muncul di kaca.

**_SEPERTINYA LAWANMU BUTUH BANTUAN,_**

**_CEPAT MINUM AIRNYA DAN BANTU DIA_**

**_BUNGKAM MULUT BUDAKNYA_**

_POP!_

Botol mineral yang tadi diteguk Kagami kini tiba-tiba berada dalam genggaman preman tua yang wajahnya penuh bekas jahitan.

"eh? Okamura-san?" Ujar Imayoshi

Badannya penuh tato dan bisa dikatakan sebelas dua belas dengan Nebuya. Preman bernama Okamura itu meneguk airnya lalu efek yang sama. Sebuah pistol yang lebih besar dari Kagami menggantung lapar di selakangan Okamura.

Ia berjalan mendekat sambil mengocok-ngocok penisnya. Lalu ia duduk bersimpuh di samping kepala Kise.

"Suck me bitch"

SLURP

"Aargmmmm..mmmh..mmmh!"

Tangan besarnya menjejalkan batang ereksi miliknya menelesap masuk oral Kise. Si pirang hampir tersedak karena mulut mungilnya tak sanggup menganga lebih lebar menampung penis dengan diameter sembilan senti itu.

"mmmhh…aah…aahh…"

Okamura mengerang nikmat merasakan penisnya dimanja blowjob mulut Kise. Ia menjambak helaian pirang Kise, mengarahkannya mendekat dan menjauh dari penisnya.

"Double Double! Haha, oh ya! Imayoshi, lempar dadumu sayang" Ujar Jupe terkikik nista menyaksikan kegiatan sex threesome dihadapannya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa mereka melempar lagi nanodayo?! Bukankah ini giliran Akashi?!" Ketus Midorima.

"Dia mendapatkan angka enam baby~ jadi dia berhak melempar dadunya lagi." Jawab Jupe.

_KLAK…KLAK…KLAK…_

Imayoshi masih menggulung-gulung dadunya, berpikir cara yang sama agar ia mendapatkan kembali angka enam.

"Imayoshi-san, dapatkan angka enam lagi ayo! Kita harus menang!" Bisik Haizaki.

_KLOTAK…KLOTAK…_

Empat titik hitam. Kini lampu menyala biru pada kotak bernomor sepuluh. Terpaut tujuh kotak lebih unggul dari Akashi.

**_LAWANMU AKAN SEGERA AMBRUK,_**

**_REFILL THE HOLE!_**

"hahh…A…aku…diujung…ah…"

Kagami mengerang merasakan klimaks akan segera menjemputnya. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya membelah belukar dinding anal Kise.

"Eeeemh …aaaaaahh!"

"eeemmmh"

Ia melesatkan satu tusukan tajam yang benamkan seluruh batang miliknya. Kise terpelenting hingga melepaskan penis Okamura dari mulutnya.

_SLURT..SPLURT..SPLURT.._

Tembakan demi tembakan semen Kagami menghantam dinding anal Kise. Entah berapa banyak yang disemprotkan Kagami didalam sana hingga meluap keluar melalui celah-celah sempit diantara penisnya yang masih menancap dalam tubuh Kise.

Ternyata, Okamura turut didatangi klimaks dan menyemburkan muatannya diseluruh permukaan wajah tampan si pirang. Darah bercampur semen di bagian bawah, air mata bercampur semen di wajahnya.

_POP!_

Kagami tiba-tiba kembali ke tempatnya semula. Separuh tenaganya terkuras karena sex liar permainan ini. pandangannya menatap Kise yang masih berurusan blowjob dengan Okamura. Seseorang lagi muncul dari kubu Haizaki. Lelaki berambut putih yang mengunyah permen karet.

"Hiks…hiks…sak..it…..hiks…"

_GREP_

Badannya dibalik menuju posisi awal ia diperkosa. Menungging dengan pinggul mulus kenyal seperti itu, siapa yang tak goyah imannya?

"hyah! Be..berhenti ssu..berhen…aaaaarrghhhhh"

Okamura ganti menyuguhkan penisnya yang semula pada posisi oral beralih ke anal Kise yang belepotan cairan semen Kagami dan bercak darah keperawananannya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat, sementara

"Kau ini berisik sekali"

Sebuah penis yang terhias relief otot-otot pembuluh darah tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan wajahnya. Kepala kise lagi-lagi di jambak paksa untuk menelan habis penis besar milik si rambut putih itu.

"Aaar..eeehm! eemmmh emmmmh"

_SLAP SLAP SLAP.. MMMHCK…MMMHCK…_

Suara tabrakan pinggul Okamura dan bokong putih mulus mengalun merdu dengan suara licin penis yang disuapkan paksa kedalam mulut si pirang. Irama pilu penghinaan terbesar dalam hidup seorang Kise Ryota.

"Akashi, lempar sekarang" Seru Jupe

"Tunggu Akashi!" Sentak Aomine

"Lempar sekarang atau kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman" Ujar Jupe

_KLOTAK…KLOTAK…_

Kotak nomor tujuh menyala merah. Sebuah pesan kembali muncul di kaca transparan.

**_ANGKA YANG BAGUS!_**

_**KAMI AKAN MEWUJUDKAN FANTASI LIARMU**_

Kotak nomor tujuh yang menyala merah ternyata menghubung sebuah tangga menuju nomor 13.

Kau tahu nomor 13 identik dengan ketidakberuntungan?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Maaf saya beneran masih amatir nulis lemon x_x, siapapun tolong ajari saya ssu T_T **

**haha Kagami yang merawanin Kisecchi tuh, padahal saya pengennya Aomine tapi..**

**Review dong :3 heheh :***

**#22**


	6. Chapter 6

LONG TIME NO SEE EVERYONE

(Lama tak jumpa semuanya)

THIS ACCOUNT PROBABLY DELETED. GIN-MADOKA22 CAN'T CONTINUE TO WRITE

(Akun ini seharusnya sudah dihapus. Gin-Madoka22 tak bisa melanjutkan untuk menulis)

SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER LIFE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY

(Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hidupnya dan aku tidak tahu kenapa)

SHE JUST ASKED ME TO CONTINUE THIS FIC AND ANOTHER FIC NAMED UNWANTED

(Dia hanya memintaku untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan fic lain berjudul Unwanted)

ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS NOT THE REAL AUTHOR.

(Sekali lagi, ini bukan Author yang sebenarnya)

FROM TODAY AND NOW ON, YOU WILL CALL ME "ALESSANA"

(Mulai sekarang dan selanjutnya, kau akan memanggilku "Alessana")

BEWARE OF ME, I WROTE **_LOVE-HARD-FLUFF-HARD-FLUFF-HARD-HARD-HARD_** STUFF.

UP WE GO, SEXTHURA CH 6...

.

.

.

[CHARA HERE ALWAYS BELONG TO Fujimaki Sensei)

**SEXTHURA**

**CH 6**

.

.

.

_This is not my idea_

_._

_._

_I love teasing people *smirk*_

_._

_._

_[WARNING : YAOI, HARD YAOI]_

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine mendapat angka 13. Midorima meneguk keras ludahnya mengingat angka keramat itu sangat haram untuknya. Wanita cantik berpakaian bunny mendekati korban permainan ular tangga yang nista ini. Kaki jenjangnya ia sentuhkan perlahan pada pelipis seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang terbaring lemah dilantai. Kotor, najis, tak pantas lagi untuk hidup adalah cemooh yang tepat untuk pemuda malang itu.

"Ayo, Aomine. Kau dapat angka 13. Kau mendapat 13 permintaan gratis tampan" Ujar pemandu permainan bernama Jupe.

Saat itu otak Aomine sedikit lebih pintar dari biasanya. Ia berpikir sebaiknya ia meminta untuk dikeluarkan dari permainan mengerikan ini. Atau mungkin dia ingin bajunya untuk dikembalikan. Namun sebelum ia mengatakan semua itu,

"Kalau kau mencoba keluar dari permainan ini, budak ini akan terbunuh" Gumam Jupe.

Iris biru rentenir berkulit tan itu langsung terbelalak seketika. Otak udangnya mencoba untuk meningkatkan kecepatan berpikir. Tapi, apakah gerangan yang menyebabkan Aomine mengurungkan permintaan keluar dari permainan? Apakah yang membuatnya menjadi gemetaran hebat seperti saat ini? Ini bukan lagi kekalahan winter cup yang dulu kala membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman. Ataupun rentetan AV Tape Mai-chan dalam folder XXX yang ia sembunyikan rapi dalam laptopnya.

**_Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang Ore-sama ?_**

**_Kenapa ia mengepalkan tangan? Kenapa ia menggigit bibir?_**

**_Kenapa ia tak katakan saja "Cih! Aku tak peduli dengan orang itu! Yang penting hidupku selamat!"?_**

**_Kenapa ia terlihat ... begitu..._**

"A...o...mne...ncchi..."

**_Tersiksa..?_**

Jupe tersenyum lebar, lebih mengerikan sedikit dari senyum Akashi. Ia mendekat kearah Aomine yang sudah ambruk dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

mangsa yang sudah dicincang habis harga dan martabatnya itu mencoba bangkit,

"R...Ryo...ta..."

_**Tatapan nanar dibalas rekahan senyum lemah, **_

_**Getaran lutut dibalas jatuhnya air mata**_

_**Suara serak bajingan pengecut yang biarkan bagian jiwanya dihancurkan tak tersisa dibalas lagi oleh seulas senyuman lemah**_

_**Dulu, dulu sekali ia berjanji takkan pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum apapun keadaannya**_

_**Mengaitkan jemari-jemarinya, disaksikan tuhan dan sepoi angin **_

_**Atau bahkan ring basket berkarat dan sebuah bola spalding biru**_

_**karena mangsa malang itu tau,**_

_**Janji tak seharusnya dihianati...**_

* * *

I TOLD YOU I LOVE TEASING PEOPLE. AND ALSO I SHIP AOKISE FOREVER. SEE YA

#ALESSANA


	7. Chapter 7

"Ehmm…aaahmm…aaah….ah…."

**_Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini hah?!_**

"Nggh…aa…ao…mnn….e…cchi…. d…dame…i…i..itai….."

**_Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!_**

"Ber…tahan…lah…"

**_Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi!_**

"Ao…mmnhhh….minecchi…..ngaaahh….ao….m…mmph.."

**_Jika saja waktu itu keberanian_****_ kita _****_muncul sedikit_**

"mmpphh….mphh…"

**_Sudah pasti kau akan menjadi milikku_**

"Hhhah…hhahh….hiks..hiks….i..itai…"

**_Dan tangan-tangan najis mereka takkan berani menyentuhmu_**

"nngghh….aaah….nggh…."

**_Kesengsaraan macam apa ini, hana?_**

"Hana.."

**_Kenapa kau menuntut balas dendam dengan cara mengerikan seperti ini?_**

.

.

.

SEXTHURA

CH 7

_CHARA ALWAYS BELONG TO FUJIMAKI SENSEI_

_I JUST TRY TO UNLEASH MY IMAGINATION_

_HOPE YOU [PERVY] ALL ENJOY IT_

.

.

.

Itu semua terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dihimpit sesaknya dinding bening yang menyelubungi permainan nista bernama Sexthura, dia yang baru saja mendapat jackpot 13 permintaan gratis masih duduk diatas kekalahannya. Kalah? Ya dia kalah. Tak ada kata lain lagi selain kalah setelah ia melihat penghinaan terbesar yang dialami oleh Hana.

_Hana?_

_Siapa Hana?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

DRIP...DRIP...DRIP...

"Pe..pertama, kembalikan dulu bajuku!"

Aomine menitah pemandu permainan itu beriringan dengan rembesan keringat yang entah sejak kapan sudah mendiami seluruh tubuhnya. Sang pemandu permainan tertawa kecil lalu memetik jemarinya, memberikan permintaan pertama Aomine. Rentenir berkulit gelap itu langsung memakai celananya dan ketika ia hendak memakai kemejanya,

"Kau yakin ingin memakai kemeja itu sayang? Atau kau bisa mengorbankan satu permintaan lagi untuk berbagi pakaian dengan dia" Ujar Jupe.

Sepasang iris biru gelap yang bergetar perlahan mengintip sesosok makhluk tak berdaya dihadapannya. Aomine merasakan cekikan hebat yang menjalar dari leher hingga jantungnya, seolah-olah satu persatu tulang rusuknya diremukkan perlahan. Namun,

"A...aomi..nnh..cchi..."

Suara lemah seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu memanggilnya. Walau tak jelas dan bahkan ditambahkan imbuhan –cchi , Aomine sangat mengenalinya. Ia takkan pernah melupakan orang yang memiliki suffix seperti itu, tidak akan pernah. Dan terlebihnya lagi kedua iris biru gelap itu harus menyaksikan sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan, menyayat tiap inci hatinya, atau bahkan menjambak akar-akar jiwanya keluar dari tubuh.

"he..heh..."

_Sesuatu yang mengerikan, Seulas senyuman_

_Seulas senyum lemah dari sebuah bibir tipis yang dulunya merah merekah_

_Yang dulunya dirasa lebih manis dari madu manapun_

_Yang dulunya izinkan dia mencicip sari manis tanpa harus menemui seekor tawon_

_Yang dulunya pernah ia ikatkan sepatah sumpah _

_Dan yang sekarang dinodai tepat dihadapan matanya_

_Yang mana telaga madu miliknya diludahi bajingan permainan nista_

_Yang mana, berakibat layaknya tak terasa lagi jantung berdetak dalam tubuhnya_

"Aku tak bermaksud membuat tiap penikmat permainan ini menderita, sayangku. Aku hanyalah tipuan, aku tak nyata." Ujar Jupe

Jupe bersimpuh disamping pemuda berambut kuning yang berbaring lemah. Ia balikkan badannya yang semula tengkurap lalu ia sentuhkan perlahan jemarinya pada wajah sang pemuda. Ia usap tiap helaian embun yang terus berjatuhan di wajah sang pemuda.

"Aku mengetahui tiap-tiap orang yang memainkan permainan ini. Masa lalu, masa depan, segalanya" Tambahnya.

"A..apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Aomine.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sampai gemetaran seperti itu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan orang tak berdosa ini? Aku tahu segalanya, Aomine Daiki." Jawab Jupe.

Sang pemandu meletakkan pelan pemuda tak berdosa bernama Kise Ryota itu. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Aomine dengan alis yang merapat.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya dipermalukan dengan begitu parahnya, Aomine? Kau lupa janjimu hah? Dasar pengecut!" Sentak Jupe.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" Balas Aomine. Api amarah memercik dalam diri Jupe dan membuatnya menjambak rambut Aomine dan menundukkannya paksa. Mengarahkan wajahnya agar menatap Kise yang malang dihadapannya.

"Lihat! Lihat dia pengecut! Lihat lelaki itu! Lihat wajahnya! Lihat senyumnya!Dia menepati janjinya untuk terus tersenyum dan kau! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

_BRUAAAGGHHH_

Jupe mendorong Aomine sampai jatuh tersungkur tepat disamping Kise. Pria berkulit tan itu semakin tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya kala melihat dengan begitu dekat senyuman kekanak-kanakan yang tengah sekarat didepannya.

"Waktu telah berhenti, Aomine. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk menebus janjimu pada seseorang tak berdosa ini dan 12 permintaan lagi." Ujar Jupe.

Dilihatnya oleh Aomine bahwa waktu benar-benar berhenti kala itu. Tangannya yang bergemetaran hebat perlahan mengangkat tubuh Kise. Ia telankupkan kemeja besar miliknya lalu menopang pemuda tak berdaya itu diatas kedua tangannya.

"Biarkan aku keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini" Gumam Aomine.

Jupe memetikkan jarinya lagi dan tembok kaca yang menyelubungi mereka seketika luluh. Aomine berjalan keluar perlahan dari tempat terkutuk menurutnya itu. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, mencoba lari dari tatapan lain yang datang dari sepasang iris coklat yang tengah ia gendong ala bridal style itu.

"11 permintaan lagi dan biarkan aku memberitahumu. Setelah ini kesebelas dari permintaanmu tidak bisa terpenuhi jika menyangkut soal waktu karena aku sudah memberhentikan waktu sebagai bantuan ringan untukmu" Balas Jupe.

"Baiklah. Akan kukatakan nanti" Jawab Aomine.

Ia berjalan menuju keluar dari arena terkutuk itu dan memasuki sebuah kamar hotel tak jauh dari sana. Ia rebahkan tubuh lemah Kise diatas kasur megah. Setelahnya ia duduk disamping mayat hidup itu, jemarinya menelusuri jalan hingga temukan jemari-jemari lain yang teramat dingin dan lemah. Ia genggam rapat jemari itu, ia dekap dalam dadanya supaya ia dapat berbagi kehangatan. Kembali dilihatnya wajah Kise yang pucat tersenyum padanya, membuat ia semakin menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hana..."

Ia memanggil Kise dengan nama Hana. Nama kuno yang seharusnya ikut terpendam jauh seiring ia melupakan janji-janjinya terdahulu. Yang dipanggil Hana kembali terbitkan seulas senyum lemah, tangan lemahnya yang tak tergenggam Aomine perlahan meraih wajah pria berkulit tan disampingnya. Ia tersenyum lagi, membelai lembut pipi Aomine yang semakin membuat rentenir itu tenggelam dalam penyesalannya.

"la...ma...t..tak...jju...mmpa...Ao...mine...cchi..."

Aomine tak kuasa menahan beban dalam hatinya ikut merebahkan tubuh, memeluk makhluk naas yang tak mendapat keadilan dan penebusan sumpahnya. Walaupun sudah hancur harga dirinya, walau sudah tak suci lagi dirinya, masih saja Aomine mencium aroma sisa wewangian khas Kise yang masih menempel di permukaan kulitnya. Sedikit mengundang nafsunya hingga ia tekankan lebih dalam batang hidungnya menyusuri leher jenjag Kise.

"Aaaah..."

Membuat kise tak sengaja meloloskan erangan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Hana..."

Semakin dalam wajah tan itu tenggelam dalam kulit kenyalnya,

"Ao...mine...cchi...mmhh..."

Atau saliva-saliva yang menetes pelan dari panther hitam yang mulai menancapkan taring-taringnya,

"Aku mencintaimu... Hana..."

Tangan lemahnya meraih leher belakang sang panther hitam, membelai manja surai-surai biru gelapnya, menjajaki leher tan eksotis nan menggoda, memompa lebih tinggi libido yang perlahan mendidih dalam tubuh Aomine. Puas dengan leher putih manis itu Aomine beralih menghadapkan hidungnya berlawanan dengan hidung Kise.

"A...ao...mine...cchi...A...aku..."

Bisa dirasakan dua nafas hangat bertabrakan, dua detak jantung bersahutan. Aomine mengarahkan bibirnya tepat dihadapan mulut Kise. Sudah berancang-ancang hendak melumat bibir tipis yang dulu konon menggantikan madu manapun baginya. Tapi dua buah jari terburu bertengger didepan bibirnya, menghentikan niatnya.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdiam, hening saling bertatapan. Setelah beberapa saat Kise menatap sepasang iris biru gelap yang menatapnya berat, ia menutup matanya.

"Aomine..cchi... ci...cium aku... di dahi..." Ujar Kise.

Aomine masih kebingungan dengan perkataan Kise. Tapi pemuda kuning itu meraih wajahnya,

"Maaf...kan...aku..." Gumam Kise.

"Untuk apa Hana? Akulah yang harus meminta maaf padamu!" Balas Aomine.

"Tidak... hiks...hiks... maafkanlah aku.." Jawab Kise.

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu? Apa dosamu Hana..? Jangan menangis, kau janji kan kau akan selalu tersenyum!" Sahut Aomine.

Pria berkulit tan itu membasuh air mata Kise, menyingkirkannya dari wajah yang begitu sangat ia rindukan. Kise lantas tersenyum, namun tak berbumbu sedikitpun gula dalam senyumannya. Terlebihnya senyuman penyesalan, senyuman yang seperti cekikan zombie pada tumit orang-orang.

"Maafkan aku... hanya dahiku saja... yang masih suci... tuanku..."

Sepasang iris biru gelap terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kise. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menggertakkan tiap giginya, awan-awan gelap dendam dan penyesalan bergabung menjadi satu. namun apalah daya baginya, sekalipun ia membunuh semua orang yang tengah membeku dalam arena permainan terkutuk itu, tetap saja ia tak bisa menyatukan lagi debu-debu sisa martabat hasil gerusan penghinaan yang terjadi pada Kise. Tak bisa lagi ia kembalikan kesucian Hana nya itu. Yang ia bisa hanya meratapi, menyesali, dan semua perasaan bodoh lainnya yang sudah natural terjadi setelah seseorang melakukan kesalahan kecil yang berdampak besar.

_Ia memeluk Hana,_

_Terasa hangat tetes air mata mengalir di pundak Hana,_

_Tangannya kembali membelai surai Aomine, berusaha singkirkan seluruh penderitaannya_

_Dan yang Aomine lakukan hanyalah meratapi_

_Betapa dulu ia bodoh sekali, _

_Melepas pergi sang Hana dan kini_

_Takdir dengan begitu kejamnya mempertemukan mereka lagi_

**_TBC..._**

* * *

#TEASER CH 8

"Dasar pengecut! Jadi selama ini kau hanya berani dengan gerombolanmu itu hah?!Ini! Rasakan! Hahaha!"

"Aku rasa guntingku haus darah orang yang barusan mengucap kata cebol"

"Bukannya aku mencemaskan dia tapi kurasa ia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan nanodayo."

"Akachin, carikan saja yang baru buat minechin"

"Bodoh kau ini dasar tukang makan! Orang tua tidak mudah diganti segampang itu!"

"Bunuh saja aku... hahaha... yang bisa membunuhku... hanya..."

"boleh kupanggil Aominecchi..?"

* * *

#KEEP CALM AND BE PATIENT. [PREPARE FOR THE HOTTEST LEMON]. GIVE ME SOME ADVICE at REVIEW BOX THANKS.

**#ALESSANA**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Daiki, Kau tahu sesuatu nak?"_

_"Apa itu ayah?"_

_"Haha, aku sangat menyesal memiliki anak dari wanita jalang sepertimu"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Benar. Kau tahu sesuatu lagi? Aku sangat membencimu karena ada darah gelandangan najis dalam nadimu"_

_"Begitu ya. Apa lagi ayah?"_

_"Aku ingin membunuhmu tapi aku tak mau repot-repot melakukan dosa tak berguna seperti itu"_

_"Aku tahu itu ayah"_

_"Aku tak pernah menemukan kata jujur dalam kamusku"_

_"Aku menerima semua itu ayah"_

.

.

.

.

SEXTHURA 8

LETS GET SOME FLUFF STUFF

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

.

.

.

.

**[AOMINE POV]**

Aku, Aomine Daiki. Bebangsat paling sial yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Aku lahir dalam keluarga yang sama sekali tak menginginkanku. Ayahku seorang rentenir bergelar joker yang mana semua ucapannya tak pernah jujur. Atau ibuku, PSK Bar sederhana yang diselundupkan untuk membunuh ayahku karena dendam akan kematian keluarganya.

Setiap hari kerjaanku hanyalah bermain dengan tinta bulpoin dan berton-ton kertas yang butuh tanda tanganku. Kala malam tiba, diatas ranjang bersprei emas aku meniduri lima wanita bersaudara yang bernama Kebosanan, Kehampaan, Kekayaan, Kekuatan dan Kenangan.

Kebosanan adalah gadis mengikutiku selama 26 tahun ini. Kehampaan adalah gadis yang lebih tua usianya, sudah berdedikasi untuk terus mengikutiku sejak aku lahir dari seorang pelacur bar. Sedangkan saudara kembar Kekayaan dan Kekuatan masih baru-baru saja mengikutiku sejak aku ditunjuk sebagai ahli waris seorang rentenir bejat yang memperkosa PSK di bar murahan.

Akan tetapi, saudari termuda dari lima wanita itu, yaitu Kenangan adalah wanita terhormat yang pernah kutiduri. Hanya dia yang selalu kudekap erat lewati malam-malam panjangku. Tapi sayangnya, wanita ini memiliki dua wajah.

Terkadang ia membuatku tersenyum sendiri, atau sampai dengan nistanya aku bisa menangis. Terkadang pula ia membuatku menjadi orang paling biadab di muka bumi. Melalui ingatan-ingatan kejamnya aku melampiaskan amarahku pada orang-orang tak berdosa.

Dan kini wanita bernama kenangan itu menjelma dalam tubuh seseorang yang bisa membunuhku tanpa harus menyentuhku.

"Maafkan aku... hanya dahiku saja... yang masih suci... tuanku..."

Aku tak bisa merasakan detak jantungku ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir pemuda blonde yang tengah kudekap. Dendam, amarah, penyesalan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. mengendap menahan tiap aliran darah dalam tubuhku. Aku mendekap Hana ku makin erat, mencoba temukan sisa-sisa serpihan hatiku yang sudah digerus dunia kejam ini tak tersisa.

"Tidak Hana, tidak..." Ujarku.

"Apa yang tidak...? Aominecchi..." Balasnya.

"Hana..."

Sebuah telunjuk putih yang amat kontras dengan kulit tan milikku mendarat diatas bibirku.

"Jangan ... memanggilku... Hana..." Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ia tampak ragu-ragu ketika mendekatkan telapak tangannya di pipiku. Aku tahu dia begitu hancur, dan semuanya adalah salahku.

"Kau... masih ingat... janjimu kan...?"

Sentuhan tangan yang begitu lama ku nanti dalam hidupku menyeretku kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana aku dipertemukan dengan dunia kejam ini, masa dimana aku dipertemukan dengannya, masa dimana aku dipisahkan dari dunia kejam olehnya, atau bahkan

_Masa dimana aku dipisahkan darinya oleh dunia yang kejam_

* * *

**[Flashback]**

**[AUTHOR POV]**

* * *

_CTIK...CTIK...CTIK..._

**[OLD BAR]**

**[SOUTH TOKYO, 8 YEARS AGO]**

Seorang pria berambut putih keperakan dengan tubuh besar penuh tato berusaha menyalakan rokoknya. Ia duduk diatas sesuatu yang berbau busuk dan tengah menggelepar lemah. Ia tengah menduduki sebatang mayat sekarat yang masih mengerang tipis-tipis. Bosan dengan rintihan itu,

_DOOORR..!_

"Fuuuuh..."

Ia mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya dengan santai seusai menembakkan sebuah peluru untuk mengakhiri penderitaan seseorang yang ia siksa beberapa jam yang lalu. Di Lain sisi,

_DRIP...DRIP...DRIP..._

"Kau ingin merokok?"

Ia beranjak dari manusia malang yang baru saja ia pertemukan dengan maut dan menuju kearah seseorang yang tengah digantung terbalik tak jauh darinya. Kucuran darah terus meninggalkan tubuh sang korban sementara lelaki itu masih tampak datar-datar saja.

"Daina..."

Ia mengelus sebuah wajah pucat yang memejam damai terbalik, lurus menuju helaian biru gelap sang wanita yang masih mengkilap karena terbasahi oleh darah. Ia memanggil nama wanita itu dan seketika sepasang kelopak mata terbuka, tampilkan sebuah iris kecoklatan yang indah.

"K...kau... bajingan... lepaskan..! lepaskan aku...!"

Wanita itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu rantai-rantai yang menggantungnya terbalik dihadapan lelaki biadab itu. Tapi lelaki itu malah membelai pipi wanita bernama Daina itu makin lembut, menarik pelan helaian surainya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam, seperti merindukan sesuatu yang lama dinantikan.

"Sshhh... Daina tenanglah. Lihatlah, lihat dirimu yang sekarang. Bukankah kau sudah lama mendambakan kematian?" Tanya sang lelaki.

"Bangsat kau! Lepaskan aku..! sekali kau menyentuhnya aku akan membunuhmu!" Balas Daina.

"menyentuhnya? Siapa yang kau maksud sayang? Dunia ini hanya ada aku dan–"

_TJUIIIHHH_

Cairan saliva telah ditembakkan keji dari mulut wanita cantik itu. Menghantam wajah lelaki menyeramkan itu. Daina menegangkan otot-otot wajahnya, memasang raut murka seiring tetesan darah juga air mata terus meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau menyentuh anakku aku akan mem-"

_PLAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK_

Belum usai ia meluapkan kemarahannya, sebuah tangan terburu menampar wajah cantik itu. Sumur darah baru saja dibuat diantara selip-selip bibir tipis Daina. Lelaki itu kemudian menjambak rambutnya,

"Anak?! Anak siapa?! Di dunia ini Daina-ku hanyalah milikku! Dan kau! Kau wanita sialan! kau menghianatiku!" Sentak lelaki itu.

"Hiks... hiks..Lepaskan..! hiks... lepaskan aku..." Rintih Daina.

"Kenapa Daina? Bukankah kau ingin mati? Atau... apakah... anakmu sudah merusak otakmu hah?!" Sentak lelaki itu dengan menjambak rambut Daina lebih kuat lagi.

"Hiks.. hiks...Lepaskan aku... kakak.. lepaskan aku..."

Melihat wanita cantik itu menangis sambil merintih memanggilnya dengan predikat kakak, akhirnya ia melepaskan cengkramannya. Perlahan ia berlutut, tangannya yang tadi kasar kini dengan lembutnya membelai wajah Daina, mengusap tiap tetes darah yang meninggalkan sela mulutnya.

"Daina.. kenapa kau mengecewakanku? Bukankah kau berjanji.. kau akan membunuh Aomine rentenir bajingan itu? Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa kau malah jatuh dalam tipuannya! Ingatlah dia yang telah membunuh orang tua kita! Ingat itu Daina!" Sentak sang lelaki.

"hiks...hiks...aku tidak bisa...kakak..." balas Daina dengan nada lemah.

"Kakak?! Jangan panggil aku kakak! Kau bukan adikku! Kau penghianat!" Sahut sang kakak dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata terjatuh ditengah kemurkaannya.

"Kumohon.. Shougo... hentikan semua ini...hiks...hiks..." Rintih Daina.

Wanita cantik itu kemudian memejamkan matanya erat sembari air mata tiada henti merembes jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Ia mengingat sedikit serpihan memori tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah Daina Shougo, adik dari lelaki berambut keperakan bernama Hideki Shougo. Segenap keluarga dan orang tuanya dibantai oleh seorang rentenir berkulit tan bernama Aomine Reiki karena tak sanggup melunasi hutang.

Saat pembantaian itu terjadi ia dan kakaknya Hideki tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjerit ditengah wajah-wajah lebam dan tubuh yang dikalahkan. Gelandangan seperti mereka tak mempunyai kuasa apapun dibandingkan Aomine Reiki yang merupakan salah satu anggota lima rentenir utama kota Tokyo.

_"Daina... ! balaskan dendam kami...!" _

Masih terngiang jelas dalam kepalanya jerit pilu keluarganya sebelum maut menjemput mereka. Saat itu ia berjanji untuk membalaskan dendam akan kematian keluarganya pada Aomine Reiki. Ia merubah dirinya menjadi sesosok wanita cantik yang digemari para lelaki di sebuah bar kecil milik kakaknya. Dan akhirnya, ia berhasil memperdayai Aomine Reiki dan menikah dengannya.

Namun, jalan ceritanya tak semulus Ratu Ravenna membunuh ayah putri salju. Setelah pernikahan, ia malah menjumpai sisi lain dari Aomine Reiki selain sebagai rentenir kejam tak kenal ampun. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membunuh suaminya tapi semuanya gagal terlebih ketika ia menerima peluk erat sang suami yang menemukan testpack bertanda positif yang ia sembunyikan.

"_Da...i...ki... bagus kan? kita akan menamainya Daiki... anak dari Daina dan Reiki..."_

Atau bahkan,

_"Selamat, bayi anda laki-laki"_

Ia melahirkan Aomine Daiki, bayi mungil yang mewarisi kulit tan suaminya dan rambut navy blue miliknya. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa anak itu akan membuatnya lupa dan mengobati luka dendamnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi takdir tak semudah itu diangankan dan dibuat. Perlahan kedoknya terbuka hingga akhirnya Aomine Reiki begitu kecewa setelah mengetahui kebenarannya. Suaminya itu tak membunuhnya, akan tetapi menyiksanya dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan.

_"Aku tak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai anak. Aku tak mungkin mempunyai keturunan dari seorang budak gelandangan"_

Dikurung dalam sangkar emas dengan bayinya yang tak disentuh sekalipun oleh sang suami adalah pukulan keras bagi Daina. Dendam lama muncul lagi keatas permukaan hati Daina, membuat lubang besar disana dan hanya bisa ditembel dengan kematian Aomine Reiki. Ia mulai menelantarkan anaknya dan melakukan berbagai percobaan kabur dari istananya hingga akhirnya kakaknya sendiri, Hideki Shougo menyerbu rumahnya dan menculiknya.

Daina akhirnya bisa keluar dari sana tapi apa, apa yang ia rasakan? Ia malah merasa sebaliknya. Sakit yang lebih hebat dari luka-luka lebam bekas tamparan kakaknya barusan datang karena ia jauh dari anaknya, Aomine Daiki. Walau ia terus menolak Daiki, namun sifat keibuannya tak menghilang sedikitpun. Ia tak ingin lama-lama terpisah dari anaknya,

_BRAAAAAKKKKKKKK_

"Lihat siapa yang datang Daina..." Ujar Hideki

Sebuah pintu baru saja di dobrak roboh. Seorang laki-laki yang nampak bayang hitam saja berdiri diambang sana, lalu berjalan mendekat.

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT...TIK..TIK...TIK..TIK...KRIIIIIIIIT_

Daina terbelalak lebar kala mendengar irama sebilah pedang yang tengah diseret perlahan menuju kearahnya. Ia mengenal jelas suara pedang itu, suara yang tak mungkin ia lupakan kala keluarganya dibantai dahulu. Namun kemerduan suara gesekan pedang dengan ubin tak begitu indah, mungkin saja ada beberapa gumpalan daging basah yang masih menancap disana.

_TEP._

Lelaki itu berhenti lima langkah jauhnya dari Daina dan Hideki.

"HAHAHHAHAHA...! Akhirnya datang juga kau pengecut! Ayo! Berlutut atau kubunuh dia!" Seru Hideki sambil menodongkan pisau tajam di leher Daina.

_BRUK_

Dan lelaki itu menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia tanggalkan senjatanya yang masih berlumuran air merah segar disampingnya lalu Hideki Shougo mendekat kearahnya. Berjalan mengitarinya dan berhenti di belakang lelaki itu.

_JBUUUAAAAAGHHHHH_

"Reiki...!"

Daina menjerit seketika ia melihat kakaknya menendang keras kepala dari lelaki yang ia teriakkan namanya itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Kakaknya tertawa nista untuk sesaat lalu menapakkan kakinya diatas kepala lelaki yang merupakan suaminya itu.

"Ada apa Aomine-sama repot-repot datang kemari ? apa hutangku belum lunas? HAHAHHAHA" Ujar Hideki.

"Hideki ...! cukup..! hentikan..!" Teriak Daina.

"Kau ingat tuan? Kau masih ingat saat kau memperlakukan ayahku seperti ini? Hah?!"

_JBUAAAAAGHHHHHHH_

Hideki menendangkan kakinya tepat kearah wajah sang rentenir itu. Darah berkucuran hebat dari hidung tan sang rentenir, tapi ia hanya tersenyum sinis. Kedua bola mata birunya perlahan menatap seorang wanita yang digantung terbalik dihadapannya. Ia melihat Daina begitu tersiksa kala itu.

"haha, cih!" Aomine Reiki terkekeh sambil meluncurkan ludah berdarahnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?!" Sentak Hideki.

"Aku hanya mentertawakan nasib sialmu dan adikmu itu haha" Balas Reiki.

"Apa kau bilang?! Bedebah!"

_GREP._

Saat Hideki hendak menendangkan kakinya lagi, dengan begitu cepatnya Aomine Reiki menangkap kakinya.

_KLEK...KLEK..._

"Aaaaarrrrrghhhh! Lepaskan kakiku..!"

Dengan mudahnya rentenir itu membelokkan tumit Hideki hanya dengan satu tangan. Ia tak mengindahkan perintah Hideki dan berniat untuk mematahkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia menyeret Hideki hingga jatuh tersungkur. Sang rentenir lantas mengambil pedangnya, menebas rantai yang membelenggu istrinya.

"hahaha... haha... k..kkau.. ingin membunuhku... Reiki... haha tapi.. pertunjukannya masih belum... selesai..." Gumam Hideki tersendat-sendat karena rematan tangan sang rentenir yang makin erat.

"kau... bodoh... haha... dasar pengecut...th... dia akan datang... haha..." Tambah Hideki.

Aomine Reiki lantas terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapan Hideki. Ia lalu mendengar derap langkah lari semakin jelas menuju kearahnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu seraya kedua matanya terputar kearah pintu yang ia dobrak.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_

"hosh...hosh... hosh..."

_KLONTAANG_

"Dai...ki...?"

Senjata sang rentenir kembali terjatuh untuk yang kedua kali kala ia melihat seorang remaja berdiri ngos-ngosan diambang pintu.

"Ayah..! Ibu...!"

Daiki memanggil orang tuanya dan hendak menyusul mereka. Akan tetapi sebuah bunyi aneh terdengar oleh Daina dan Reiki. Hideki terkekeh kecil sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah bom rakitan dengan sisa waktu lima detik.

_BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP..._

"S..sam...pai jum..pa di neraka.. hahaha"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Note :

Aomine Reiki Father of Daiki

Shougo Daina / Aomine Daina Mother of Daiki

Shougo Hideaki Brother of Daina, future father for Haizaki

**AFTER ALL, Mind to RnR? **

**#ALESSANA**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Ayah..! Ibu...!" _

_Daiki memanggil orang tuanya dan hendak menyusul mereka. Akan tetapi sebuah bunyi aneh terdengar oleh Daina dan Reiki. Hideki terkekeh kecil sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah bom rakitan dengan sisa waktu sepuluh detik._

_BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP..._

_ "S..sam...pai... jum..pa di... neraka.. hahaha"_

_Aomine Reiki menendang keras bom yang berdetak makin cepat. Ia memungut pedangnya dan berlari secepatnya menuju Daiki. Daina ikut berlari, menjambak jas hitam suaminya lalu _

_BIP ... [5 seconds remaining]_

_ "Ibu..."_

_Seulas senyum yang dibasahi air mata hangat seorang wanita bernama Aomine Daina tertuju pada seorang remaja berkulit tan yang berdiri selangkah dihadapannya. Ia sudah membeber jas hitam suaminya, jas yang dimodifikasi khusus untuk menahan peluru atau ledakan besar sekalipun dan bersiap untuk membungkus tubuh putra semata wayangnya itu. Bila tuhan mengizinkan, ia tak ingin Daiki mengikutinya berpindah alam sebentar lagi._

* * *

**_Diamku atas nama cinta_**

**_Bisuku atas nama kasih_**

**_Dendamku atas nama sayang_**

**_Namun hidupku hanya milikmu, milikmu seorang_**

* * *

_"Daiki...anakku.."_

_BIP... [ 2 seconds remaining]_

_ "Ayah.."_

_Hanya sesaat ekspresi datar selayaknya Reiki memandang anaknya yang ia dapatkan dari pelacur gelandangan, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah senyum terbit diapitan bibirnya, menyamai atau bahkan melebihi kehangatan senyum sang istri, itulah pertama kali sekaligus terakhir kali bagi Reiki untuk memberikan sedikit kenangan indah untuk anaknya. _

_Ia melayangkan pedangnya, bersiap menebas besi-besi penyangga bangunan yang membatasi dirinya dari Daiki. Jika tak terlambat maka setidaknya reruntuhan atap akan melindungi putra tunggalnya itu dari ledakan besar yang akan segera terjadi. Ia tersenyum, berniat untuk mengucapkan kebohongan pada Daiki untuk yang terakhir kali._

* * *

**_Ingatlah aku sangat membencimu_**

**_Ingatlah aku tak pernah sekalipun menginginkanmu_**

**_Kau adalah kehinaan bagiku_**

**_Dan ingatlah ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya,_**

**_Aku tak pernah berkata jujur seumur hidupku_**

* * *

_"Aomine... Daiki..."_

_ZRAAAAAATTTTT_

_...BIP... [Last second]_

* * *

**_Mulut yang sia-sia, gagal ucapkan kata sayang_**

**_Mata yang sia-sia, gagal lukiskan kata cinta_**

**_Telinga yang sia-sia, gagal dengar balasan kata-kata_**

**_Tapi,_**

* * *

_BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM_

_"Ayaaahhhhh...! Ibuuuuu...!"_

* * *

**_Dunia yang begitu kejam ini bersaksi,_**

**_Bahkan dendam dan keangkuhan_**

**_Musnah di tangan seseorang berharga mati,_**

**_Yang mana adalah buah titipan tuhan_**

**_Yang nyawa pun rela dikorbankan_**

* * *

.

.

.

**SEXTHURA 9**

_[Chara here always belong to Fujimaki Sensei]_

_[Hope you like it]_

.

.

.

.

_BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP..._

Alunan suara kardiogram menghiasi sebuah ruang putih yang tengah menampung seseorang yang hampir saja meregang nyawa. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan terbaring koma diatas ranjang. Diluar ruangannya tengah menanti lima pemuda seumuran berambut warna warni.

**[TOKYO CENTRE HOSPITAL]**

**[I C U ROOM]**

"Tuan Akashi Seijuro?"

"Saya"

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dan memanggil nama pemuda berambut merah scarlet yang tengah duduk diatas kursi penunggu.

"Bisa saya bicara sebentar dengan anda?" Tanya sang dokter. Akashi hanya mengangguk lalu mendekat kearah sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Akashi.

"Syukurlah dia hanya cedera sedikit di daerah siku dan lututnya. Dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa bulan kedepan" Balas sang dokter.

"Begitu ya. Lalu, apa tak ada keperluan lain yang dibutuhkan ?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak ada. Oh ya, tuan Akashi, saya ikut berduka cita atas tuan dan nyonya Aomine. Mereka patut dijadikan teladan para orang tua dimasa mendatang" Ujar sang dokter.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih dok" Balas Akashi.

Setelahnya Akashi kembali menuju tempat duduknya semula. Pemuda-pemuda lain yang ada disekitarnya kala itu lalu mendekat kearahnya.

"Akashi ! Bagaimana keadaan Aho?"

Seorang remaja berambut merah shading hitam yang merupakan pewaris tunggal klan Kagami. Namanya adalah Kagami Taiga. Walaupun ia sering bertengkar dengan Aomine Daiki tapi dia dan ketiga pemuda lainnya sudah seperti saudara. Akashi bahkan kerap memanggil mereka si kembar Aho-Baka. Begitu pula dengan dua saudara lainnya yaitu si kepala lumut Midorima Shintarou dan Raksasa ungu Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Dia hanya cedera ringan" Balas Akashi sigkat.

"Fuuuh... syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi Akashi, setelah ia sadar nanti apa yang harus kita lakukan nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Yang pasti kita tak boleh sedetikpun untuk tidak mengawasi Daiki" Jawab Akashi.

"Kenapa sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Kagami keheranan.

Sejenak pemuda berambut scarlet itu terdiam. Ia menunduk dan menyangga dahinya dengan kedua tangannya. Sepasang manik heterokromnya memejam erat, jarang sekali melihat pemandangan Akashi berpikir dengan begitu seriusnya.

"Satu ranting pohon keluarga kita sudah ditebang. Akan tetapi sebuah jerami masih utuh dengan anak burungnya walaupun telah dijatuhkan dari ketinggian. Kita tak boleh membiarkan anak burung itu terbang sendirian" Ujar Akashi.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu sih?! Jangan memakai peribahasa _teme_!" Sahut Kagami.

"Dasar Baka! Akashi berkata bahwa kita sudah kehilangan paman dan bibi Aomine. Tapi anak mereka masih ada. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Daiki melakukan hal ceroboh nanodayo. Bukannya aku mencemaskan dia tapi kurasa ia takkan bisa menerima keadaan nanodayo" Balas Midorima.

"Ah ya. Kau benar Midorima. Seandainya aku jadi Aho, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lagipula siapa di dunia ini yang ingin menyaksikan orang tuanya berakhir seperti itu" Gumam Kagami.

"Hnnn..? Akachin, kenapa kita tak carikan saja yang baru buat minechin ne..." Si Raksasa ungu Murasakibara ikut angkat suara.

"Bodoh kau ini dasar tukang makan! Orang tua tidak mudah diganti segampang itu!" Sentak Kagami.

"Tapi nanti Minechin pasti kabur dari sini Ba..ka..ga..chin" Balas Murasakibara.

_PRAAAAANNNGGGGGGG_

Setelah Murasakibara mengutarakan pendapatnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti kaca pecah. Manik heterokrom Akashi langsung menciut dan firasat buruk menimpanya seketika. Ia lalu dengan cepat membuka ruang ICU dan

_WUUUUSSSSSSSS_

Hanya ada tirai hijau beterbangan ditiup angin kencang karena ia tengah berada di lantai 10 sekarang. Tapi ia juga melihat sebuah jendela yang sudah berlubang dan serpihan-serpihan kaca berserakan. Apa yang dikatakan Murasakibara barusan telah terjadi, membuat keempat kepala warna warni itu terbelalak lebar kala mengetahui ranjang tempat saudara mereka berbaring sudah kosong. Akashi dengan segera mengintip kebawah dan melihat sebuah truk pengangkut sampah membawa pergi sebuah tubuh berbalut seragam hijau pasien.

"Tsk! Kagami ! cepat turun! Kejar truk sampah yang baru saja lewat!" Sentak Akashi.

"Dasar Ahooo..!" Teriak Kagami sambil bergegas melakukan perintah Akashi.

"Midorima ! cepat hubungi Nebuya ! Periksa semua tempat pembuangan akhir!" Titah Akashi dan Midorima menganggukkan kepala.

"Atsushi, aku ingin kau mengawasi tiap gerakan yakuza di kota ini. Aku tidak ingin kabar ini menyebar bagaimanapun caranya" Ujar Akashi.

"Okeeh..." Balas Murasakibara.

**(SKIP TIME)**

Pasien bernama Aomine Daiki yang melarikan diri dengan terjun bebas dari kamar ICU akhirnya sadar dari pingsan yang ia alami kala mendaratkan dirinya diatas tumpukan sampah. Ia mulai memanjat truk sampah itu sekuat tenaganya, menumpu seluruh kekuatannya pada satu lengan saja karena cedera lutut yang ia alami melumpuhkan hampir keseluruhan tenaganya. Tapi ia tak menyerah,

_BRUUUUKKKK_

"Aaaargh..!"

Ia mengerang kesakitan kala menerjunkan lagi tubuhnya secara bebas dan kali ini bukan bantalan sampah empuk, tapi tumpukan kayu-kayu bekas. Ia segera bangkit walau seperti zombie kelaparan. Ia mengambil salah satu kayu bekas itu untuk dijadikan kruks.

"Sial..!"

Ia mengutuk dirinya akan ketidakberdayaannya sekarang. Namun nyatanya kobaran dendam dalam hatinya menutup segala rasa sakit fisik yang ia rasakan. ia berjalan tertatih-tatih, memasuki lorong-lorong gelap dan menemui semua preman jalanan disana, menanyakan riwayat keluarga Shougo hingga ia bertemu dengan sisa anak buah Shougo sendiri.

"Oi, lihat teman-teman! Ini dia orang yang telah membunuh Hideki dan Daina!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Kita habisi saja dia! Sudah saatnya kita merdeka dari rentenir – rentenir bajingan itu!" sahut yang lain.

Perkataan para preman jalanan itu lantas membuat seorang Aomine Daiki makin murka. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat lalu membuang kayu yang ia gunakan sebagai kruks. Walau berdiri tak sempurna,

"Majulah... bangsat... aku akan membunuh kalian semua...!"

_JBUUUAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH_

"Kussoooooo! Temeeee! Akashi! Aku tidak berhasil menemukan Ahomine! Aku harus kemana sekarang?!"

**[CENTRE TOKYO]**

**[RED FERRARI, K 464 MI]**

Kagami baru saja meninju kemudi berlogo kuda hitam meringkik miliknya sambil meneriaki Akashi yang tersambung dalam telfonnya. Ia kesal karena pengejarannya sia-sia. Truk sampah yang ia kejar tak mengangkut Aomine Daiki didalamnya.

"Kau bantulah Atsushi untuk mengawasi pergerakan Yakuza. Aku yakin mereka akan menyerang kita dalam saat-saat kacau seperti ini" Balas Akashi.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Aho sudah ditangkap mereka sekarang?!" Tanya Kagami.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka tak cukup berani melakukan itu. Untuk sekarang jangan menanyakan apapun tentang Daiki kepada siapapun. Bagaimanapun caranya aku tak ingin musuh kita mengetahui hal ini" Jawab Akashi.

"Baiklah" Balas Kagami. Segera ia tancap gas mobil limited edition setara 3000 tenaga kuda itu.

_CKIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT_

**[BACK TO AOMINE]**

_CKLEK_

Seseorang baru saja memakirkan mogenya, sejenak membuat aktifitas pengeroyokan di gang sempit itu berhenti sesaat. Ia tidak turun dari sana, hanya berduduk sila sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Oi , kenapa kalian berhenti?" Tanya lelaki yang duduk diatas moge itu.

Ia memicingkan mata melihat seorang remaja berkulit tan yang sudah babak belur ditengah kerumunan preman jalanan itu.

"Ah! Ya! Kau benar!"

_JBUUUAAAAGGGGHHHHHH_

"Argghph!" Aomine mengerang setelah menerima tendangan keras di abdominalnya.

"Dasar pengecut! Jadi selama ini kau hanya berani dengan gerombolanmu itu hah?!Ini! Rasakan! Hahaha! Mentang-mentang kau rentenir begitu?!" Sentak salah satu dari preman yang terus melayangkan tendangannya kearah Aomine.

Lelaki yang duduk diatas moge itu masih merokok dengan begitu nikmatnya dibawah gelap bayang lorong sempit jalanan itu. Akan tetapi,

_DUG ..DUG...DUG.._

Sebuah bola basket menggelinding dengan liar melewatinya hingga berhenti kala menubruk salah satu preman yang tengah mengeroyok Aomine. Kemudian,

"Hosh...hosh... Yukiocchi... ! aku lelah ssu... hosh... ini.. tidak adil... uuuh..."

Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan suara cempreng mendekat dan membuat aktifitas pengeroyokan itu berhenti lagi. Salah seorang preman yang merasa terganggu segera mengambil bola basket itu dan hendak menghantamnya keras kearah pemuda yang tak sengaja menggelindingkannya kesana.

"Oi!kau! siapa kau! Jangan datang kemari atau..."

"E..etto.. sumi..."

_JBUAGH_

Bola basket yang hendak dilempar itu terlebih dulu ditangkap oleh seorang laki-laki yang duduk santai diatas mogenya tadi.

"hyah!"

Remaja pirang yang tak sengaja menggelindingkan bola basketnya itu sudah bersiap dengan menutup kepalanya. Saat ia membuka matanya,

_GREP_

"Yu...yukiocchi... jangan berkelahi ssu!"

Remaja itu mendekat dan jelas sudah wujud kedua sosok laki-laki misterius itu. Lelaki misterius bertopi yang menghalangi bola basket tadi mencengkram leher preman yang melempar bola kearahnya. Sementara seorang remaja berambut pirang tengah melerainya.

"Yukiocchi.. sudah jangan berkela-"

_JBUAAAGH_

"Aku tak butuh kasihanmu!"

"Auuugh!"

Tiba-tiba preman yang dicekik tadi melayangkan tamparannya kearah si remaja pirang. Tamparan itu seketika membuat si pirang terpelenting kebelakang. Lalu,

_KRATAAAAKKKKKK_

"Aaaaarrgghhhh!"

Lelaki bertopi yang mencekik preman itu meremaskan lebih erat cengkramannya, meremukkan beberapa tulang rawan disana. Dari kejauhan Aomine hanya bisa melihatnya samar-samar atau bahkan mendengar suara tulang-tulang patah.

"Ah! Di...dia kan... Ka...kasamatsu! dan... i..itu...Ryota.. anaknya ... Alex..!"

Para preman itu menyadari lelaki bertopi tadi adalah Kasamatsu Yukio, pemilik bar kecil yang berdiri di dekat sana dan remaja pirang yang berusaha melerainya adalah Kise Ryouta, anak dari preman wanita terkenal bernama Alexandra.

"Ma...maafkan kami... kami tidak tahu!"

Para preman itu akhirnya membubarkan diri dan hanya menyisakan tiga orang disana.

"Ryota, kau tak apa?" Tanya Kasamatsu sambil memeriksa pipi si pirang yang mulai berwarna keunguan.

"Hehehe..tidak apa-apa kok... eh?! Astaga ya tuhan!" Kise berlari menuju Aomine yang babak belur tak berdaya.

"Ryota, jauhi dia. Pulang sana" Ujar Kasamatsu.

"Yukiocchi! Dia terluka parah ssu!" Sentak Kise.

"Pulang atau kuadukan ke Alex kalau kau berkelahi hari ini" Balas Kasamatsu.

"Yukiocchi! Aku dipukul! Bukan berkelahi ssu!" Sentak Kise.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengadukanmu" balas Kasamatsu sambil kembali menuju mogenya dan bersiap pergi.

Sejenak Kise merasa bimbang akan perkataan Kasamatsu. Ia tahu ibunya begitu kecewa jika dirinya sampai terlibat masalah dengan orang ain apalagi sampai berkelahi. Akan tetapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan lelaki berkulit tan tak berdaya dihadapannya itu tak mendapatkan pertolongan.

_VROOOOMMM_

"Dia itu Yakuza, sudah biarkan dia" Gumam Kasamatsu.

"Tapi kasihan dia Yukiocchi..." Balas Kise.

"Ryota, sekali ini saja jangan membangkang padaku. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri" Ujar Kasamatsu.

Sekali lagi Kise masih begitu berat melepas seseorang tak berdaya didepannya itu. Ia berpikir kenapa harus memilih-milih jika hanya untuk memberikan sekedar plester penambal luka, kenapa harus begitu berat memutuskan untuk menolong seseorang?

_TIK...TIK...TIK...TIK..._

_ZAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH_

Kasamatsu mendongakkan kepalanya kala rintik-rintik air yang berjatuhan dari langit gelap mulai menghujaninya lebat. Ia sudah memutar mogenya hendak keluar dari lorong sempit itu.

"Ryota teme! Ayo cepat naik!" Sentak Kasamatsu.

Hujan turun makin lebat, membuat Kise berjalan mundur kearah Kasamatsu hendak menduduki jok belakang moge Kasamatsu.

_BREG_

"Nah! Begitu dong! Jangan suka membangkang!"

_VROOOOOOOOMMMMMM_

Motor gede alias moge yang dikendarai Kasamatsu akhirnya pergi dari sana. Malam makin larut, gemuruh halilintar mulai terdengar seraya intensitas air yang turun dari langit gelap makin meningkat. Aomine Daiki perlahan bangun dari pingsannya,

"Urghhh..."

Ia meraba abdominalnya yang sedari tadi menjadi karung tinju para preman jalanan. Ia bisa merasakan rasa pedih disana, beberapa kali para preman jalanan tadi menggoreskan benda tajam disana. Akan tetapi ketika tangannya berjalan menuju sumber luka, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa kenyal, lembut dan juga hangat. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, melihat bayang samar sebuah wajah dihadapannya.

"Be..bertahanlah...ssu"

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Maaf ya jika alurnya jelek, setidaknya ini yang bisa saya ungkapkan waktu pertama kali saya tahu kalau Chara Aomine itu ternyata anak tunggal.**

**Maaf juga kalo plat nomor mobilnya Bakagami terkesan alay [K 464 MI) `_`**

**"Buah titipan tuhan" = anak**

**Next chap special Aokise**

**Afterall, Mind to RnR?**

_**#Alessana **_


	10. Chapter 10

_ZAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHH_

_"Urghhh..."_

_Ia meraba abdominalnya yang sedari tadi menjadi karung tinju para preman jalanan. Ia bisa merasakan rasa pedih disana, beberapa kali para preman jalanan tadi menggoreskan benda tajam disana. Akan tetapi ketika tangannya berjalan menuju sumber luka, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa kenyal, lembut dan juga hangat. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, melihat bayang samar sebuah wajah dihadapannya._

_"Be..bertahanlah...ssu"_

**_Tuhan,_**

**_Aku sudah muak dengan hidupku yang tak berarti ini_**

**_Aku sudah–_**

"Hiks...hiks..hiks..."

**_Tunggu._**

**_Siapa dia, kenapa ia menangis?_**

"Ku..kumohon bertahanlah ssu.. jangan menyerah..."

**_Aku jadi ingat perkataan ibunya Satsuki_**

**_Jika hujan turun, maka tiap rintiknya itu adalah air mata seribu malaikat_**

"Hiks... kau tidak boleh.. menyerah ssu.. bertahanlah..!"

**_Tiap satu tetes air mata itu turun untuk mendoakan kebaikan manusia_**

"A..aku akan menolongmu ssu.. jadi.. kau.. kau tak boleh menyerah!"

"Kumohon... hiks...hiks.. bertahanlah..."

**_Tapi kenapa_**

**_Ada malaikat yang menurunkan langsung air matanya disini?_**

.

.

.

**SEXTHURA 10**

_ [Special Aokise fluffness]_

_[Enjoy]_

.

.

.

_TIK..TIK...TIK..._

Sepasang telinga Aomine Daiki mulai medengar bunyi samar detak jarum jam, tak lama kemudian diikuti oleh kedua matanya yang mulai membuka perlahan. Sepasang manik nikalandi miliknya masih belum bisa menemukan titik fokus. Ia berniat untuk bangun,

"Urgghh..." tapi kemudian ia mengerang lemah kala merasakan tubuhnya melawan kehendaknya.

Ia terpaksa harus berbaring lagi, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya dan membuat matanya menjadi fokus terlebih dahulu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat langit-langit ruangan yang berbeda dari terakhir kali ia berbaring.

"Dimana...ini..." Tanya Aomine dalam hati.

Ia meraba lagi bagian nyeri yang ada disekitar abdominalnya lalu merasakan sudah ada bantalan kain yang mengikat disana. Setelahnya jemarinya turun dari sana dan,

"Emmnnhh..."

Ia mendengar erangan lemah seketika ia merasakan telapak tangannya jatuh ditangkap jaring-jaring lembut dibawah sana. Aomine yang penasaran kemudian melirik kebawah, mendapati seseorang tengah mengkucek matanya. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang berkulit putih mulus duduk bersimpuh disampingnya.

"Siapa.. kau?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada lemah keheranan.

"A..aku Kise Ryota, salam kenal ssu.." Jawab Kise dengan agak gemetaran.

"Kenapa... aku... Ugh!" Aomine yang hendak bangun tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang menusuk dibagian abdominalnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu , itu lukamu masih belum kering ssu.." Ujar Kise sambil membantu Aomine untuk merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

_BRAAAK!_

"Ryota teme..! beraninya kau ya!"

Seseorang baru saja menerobos masuk kedalam ruang kecil nan sederhana itu. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek yang basah kuyup itu datang dengan penuh amarah. Kise hanya bisa meringis sambil memutar lehernya pelan,

"Hehe... hehe... gomenne... Yukiocchi.. tadi yang kamu bonceng Cuma karung sampah ya.. hehehe.." Ujar Kise sambil peringisan. Lelaki yang mendobrak masuk barusan adalah Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu dengan seluruh aura hitam pekat kekesalannya pada keangkuhan seorang Kise Ryota.

"Kau itu! Sudah kubilang kan Dia itu yakuza!" Sentak Kasamatsu

"Yukiocchi! Ssst! Jangan berkata seperti itu, dia kan butuh bantuan ssu!" Balas Kise.

"Haasshh... kau ini selalu saja merepotkanku. Dasar!" Gumam Kasamatsu.

Lelaki yang basah kuyup itu lantas menutup kembali pintu kamar dari luar dan beberapa saat kemudian ia datang kembali. Ia mendekat kearah Kise yang tengah mengompres luka lebam di tubuh lelaki berkulit tan yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku khawatir saja." Ujar Kasamatsu.

"Iya iya. Gomen ssu! Hehe" Balas Kise sambil cengengesan.

"Dia... patah kaki ya?" Tanya Kasamatsu.

"Iya. Sewaktu aku memapahnya tadi, dia pincang" Jawab Kise. Kasamatsu hanya diam kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"E..eh? Yukiocchi mau kemana ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Hnn? Tentu saja menyiapkan lilin bodoh!" Sentak Kasamatsu diakhiri dengan suara bantingan pintu. Kise langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban itu. Ia kemudian membangunkan Aomine,

"Hey.. ba..bangunlah.. kakak ku akan menyelamatkanmu ssu. Kau akan berendam di air lilin.. semua lukamu pasti sembuh dengan cepat.. a..ayo.." Ujarnya dengan agak gemetaran.

"Hnn...? berendam...? lilin..? kau ingin membunuhku ya..? akhirnya..." Balas Aomine dengan nada agak ngelantur.

"eh?! Ti-tidak ssu! Ini benar-benar akan menyembuhkanmu! Ayo sini aku bantu berdiri!" Sahut Kise. Dalam benaknya ia merasa agak jengkel dengan perkataan Aomine barusan tapi ia tetap membantu lelaki tan itu berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"haha...akhirnya...akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau membunuhku... haha... ayo... ayo cepat .. aku ingin ...seperti _House of Wax_ saja.. haha" Gumam Aomine.

"duh! Terserah deh ssu!" Balas Kise.

Kise memapah lelaki Tan yang sempoyongan itu keluar dari kamar sederhana sebelumnya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan disebelahnya. Kasamatsu ada disana dan mencairkan ratusan lilin.

"A..aduh, dia berat sekali ssu. Yukiocchi! Bantuin do–"

_JBUAGH! BYUURRRR _

"Gyaah! Yukiocchi! Apa yang kau lakukan ssu?!"

Kise terkejut setelah Kasamatsu tiba-tiba menendang lelaki tan yang tengah ia papah itu hingga tercebur kedalam cairan lilin.

"Sudah, aku sudah membantumu. Sekarang ayo keluar, biarkan dia disitu sampai 3 jam lagi" Ujar Kasamatsu.

"Nggak ah! Yukiocchi dasar jahat!" Balas Kise sambil memalingkan wajah dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Yare...yare..." _Kasamatsu hanya bisa menaikkan kedua pundaknya, menyerah akan keangkuhan si adik pirangnya itu. Ia memandang sejenak lelaki berkulit tan yang baru saja ia tendang kemudian keluar dari sana.

**[Skip Time]**

**3 HOURS LATER**

_KREK..KREK...KREK...KREK..._

Sebuah mata pisau tajam tengah menggilas bongkahan lilin yang sudah mengeras. Kise dengan begitu hati-hati menggunakannya karena saat ini ia tengah memahat lilin yang menempel di wajah Aomine.

"_Are_? Kenapa.. aku belum mati?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengerjapkan mata hingga bongkahan lilin beku diwajahnya rontok perlahan. Ia melirik ke kanan kiri dan menemukan Kise yang tengah mengorek bongkahan lilin yang membekukan tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau menggerakkan tubuhmu sedikit? Aku capek nih ngorek lilin gak selesai-selesai.. hmmhh.."

Kise mengeluh sambil terus mengorek bongkahan lilin didepannya. Aomine yang mendengar permintaannya akhirnya menggerakkan kakinya.

_KRAAK KRAAAK _

"Woah..! sugoi..! akhirnya kakimu sembuh ssu..!"

Kise terkejut melihat lelaki tan dihadapannya yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kedua kaki dari bongkahan lilin. Aomine pun tak kalah terkejutnya, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa kakinya yang patah bisa ia gerakkan dengan begitu bebasnya.

"I..ini.. tidak mungkin... haha.. aku pasti.. sudah ada di surga.."

_SREP!_

"Hei! Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan ssu!"

Aomine menyabet pisau yang ada di tangan Kise dan mengarahkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Kise yang terkejut dengan cepatnya menahan pergelangan Aomine dan berusaha merebut kembali pisau itu dari tangan Aomine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hen..ti..kan.. ssu!" Sentak Kise.

"Jangan menghalangiku! Aku ingin mati!" Balas Aomine.

Dua insan yang baru bertemu itu terlibat perebutan atas sebilah pisau tajam. Aomine berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk segera mengakhiri hidupnya akan tetapi Kise juga tak mau mengalah. Ia terus memperjuangkan hidup orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal itu. bukannya ia ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan atau apa, dia hanya membenci orang-orang yang kehilangan harapan.

"Menyingkirlah..! jangan halangi aku! Aku tak–"

Aomine membeku seketika sepasang iris coklat indah yang ada dihadapannya meneteskan air mata. Perlahan kekuatannya untuk merebut pisau itu menghilang karena ia tercengang melihat sebuah raut sedih didepannya.

"Hiks... hiks... Ja.. jangan.. jangan lakukan itu..." Ujar Kise terisak. Aomine akhirnya melepas gagang pisau itu dan kedua matanya masih terpaku melihat Kise yang menangis.

"Kau.. kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Aomine.

Aomine tak tahu kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba ingin bergerak sendiri menuju buliran air mata yang berjatuhan itu. Ditambah lagi sepasang iris coklat milik Kise telah mengingatkannya akan ibunya . tangannya semakin dekat dengan wajah Kise, ia benar-benar ingin membendung air mata yang keluar dari sana, tapi Kise menepis tangannya dan membelakanginya.

"Hiks...hiks... kenapa ? kenapa kalau aku menangis?! Hiks.. kenapa kau melakukan itu?! hiks..hiks.. apa kau tidak melihat ada aku disini?! Hah?! Hiks..hiks... aku paling benci dengan orang yang menyerah ssu..! hiks..hiks..." Ujar Kise sambil terisak.

Aomine terdiam sejenak. Awalnya ia merasa aneh dengan remaja pirang dihadapannya itu. mereka belum pernah bertemu, mereka tak tahu satu sama lain, tapi kenapa si pirang itu menangis dihadapannya, mencegahnya melakukan perbuatan yang sia – sia. Ditambah lagi ia perlahan sadar bahwa dirinya bukan orang yang mudah menyerah.

"Hiks..hiks.. hidup itu jangan disia-siakan! Hiks..hiks.. apa kau tidak kasihan dengan keluargamu?! Hiks.." Sentak Kise.

"Keluarga..?"

Sejenak perkataan Kise tentang keluarga membuat Aomine menggerakkan otaknya untuk berpikir. Keluarga? Keluarga baginya hanya sebatas ibu pendendam dan ayah penjahat. Keluarga baginya hanyalah–

_"Ahomine teme! Kembalikan burgerku!"_

**Lelaki seumurannya bernama Kagami Taiga yang selalu menjadi rivalnya? atau**

_"Kau ini selalu saja merepotkanku nanodayo!"_

**Seseorang lain bernama Midorima Shintaro si penggila Oha-Asa yang selalu ia repotkan?**

_"Mine-chin , belikan aku maiubo atau kuadukan Aka-chin ne~"_

**Atau seorang raksasa ungu Murasakibara Atsushi yang selalu ia belikan Maiubo agar majalah mai-chan miliknya tak disita?**

_"Perintahku adalah absolut, Daiki"_

**Juga mungkin, seseorang lain lagi yang paling cebol sepantarannya tapi sudah ia anggap seperti kakak tertua sendiri?**

**Apakah arti keluarga baginya? Bagi seorang Aomine Daiki?**

_"..Daiki-kun.. jangan memanggilku nyonya, aku dan mereka ini sudah seperti ibumu sendiri. Kau sudah kami anggap layaknya anak kami sendiri, dan juga kau jangan pernah bersedih ya, Seijuro dan kedua saudaramu yang lain pasti akan selalu bersamamu.."_

**Apalah arti empat wanita cantik yang telah menggantikan peran Daina sebagai ibu untuknya?**

_"..Hahaha.. meskipun Taiga sering bertengkar denganmu, tapi sebenarnya aku bangga sekali. Tanpamu Taiga juga takkan bisa berkembang, nak. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu Daiki.. kau anak yang hebat..ah, alangkah senangnya aku seandainya kau ini kembarannya Taiga.. hahaha.."_

**Apa pula arti empat lelaki gagah yang selalu menepuk pundaknya juga mendorong punggungnya walaupun ayahnya sendiri, Aomine Reiki, tak pernah menyentuhnya?**

Dan apakah arti dari seorang remaja pirang yang menangis dihadapannya ini?

"Hei.. sudah.. jangan menangis.."

Aomine bangun dari baringannya dan membalikkan pundak Kise perlahan. Ia telah menyadari bahwa bunuh diri baginya adalah sia-sia. Memang Daina dan Reiki yang telah menghadirkannya di dunia, tapi orang tuanya tak dapat menjalankan peran mereka dengan semestinya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia dikelilingi lima lelaki seumurannya yang sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara sendiri, juga orang tua mereka yang telah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

Dan yang terbaru, terpenting pula baginya, remaja pirang yang tak tahu menahu akan dirinya tetapi telah menolongnya bahkan tak membiarkannya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Hiks..hiks.. jangan melakukan itu lagi ssu.. hiks.." Ujar Kise terisak.

"Tidak, tidak lagi. Maafkan aku ya" Balas Aomine sambil mengusap pipi Kise, membuat si pirang menyemburat merah padam.

"E..eh? ma..maaf juga! Aku.. aku belum memperkenalkan diri.. namaku Ryota, Kise Ryota ssu!" Ujar Kise sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Daiki, Aomine Daiki" Balas Aomine singkat.

"Bolehkah kupanggil Aomine..cchi..? " Tanya Kise.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu Aominecchi?!" Ujar Aomine.

"Ayolah ! aku menambahkan suffix –cchi untuk orang-orang yang kuhormati ssu!" Balas Kise.

"Baiklah.. baiklah... oh ya, aku tak tahu bagaimana berterima kasih padamu. Jadi.. adakah sesuatu yang kau minta?" Tanya Aomine.

"Hnn.. apa ya...? hehe, aku tidak minta apa-apa kok ssu. Hanya saja.." Gumam Kise.

"Apa? katakan saja" Balas Aomine.

Kise tiba-tiba mengacungkan kelingkingnya sambil memasang raut meyakinkan dihadapan Aomine.

"Berjanjilah padaku" Ujar Kise. Aomine merasa heran sejenak tapi kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Kise.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tak akan pernah berputus asa lagi ssu!" Ucap Kise.

"Itu sajakah?" Balas Aomine.

"Berjanjilah juga bahwa apapun yang telah hilang ataupun direbut darimu, kau takkan pernah menyesalinya ssu. Oke? " Gumam Kise sambil memasang senyum indah yang sejenak membuat Aomine tercengang.

"Haha.. baiklah..baiklah..." Jawab Aomine sambil terkekeh.

"Ah ya Aominecchi, satu lagi ssu!" Ujar Kise.

"Apa lagi.. hnn?"

"Ah, gajadi deh! hehe"

"Sudah katakan saja..."

"Tapi aku malu ssu!"

"Sudah cepat katakan apa itu, Kise"

"Umm.. jika kau memiliki pacar.. atau.. keluarga.. yang menyayangimu.. maka berjanjilah.."

"Hn..?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu hidup untuk mereka ssu!"

Aomine terbelalak lebar mendengar permintaan Kise yang terakhir. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai, ia sadar bahwa semua janji itu perlu ia ucapkan. Ia meyakini Janji-janji itu akan menjauhkannya dari segala kesedihan, segala kemalangannya. Kise telah membantunya bangkit dari semua itu.

_DRRRT...DRRRT...DRRRTT..._

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di kantong Kise bergetar. Ia membukanya dan menerima pesan bahwa dua minggu lagi dirinya harus siap menjadi skuad inti tim basket sekolahnya.

"Aduh.. kenapa harus dua minggu sih ssu?!" Ketus Kise.

"Ha? Apanya yang dua minggu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Turnamen Basket ssu.. duh, aku belum ada persiapan sama sekali ssu" Balas Kise.

"Bas..ket..? kau bisa main basket?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tentu saja ssu! Aku suka sekali sama basket!" Balas Kise.

"Wah.. kebetulan sekali haha.. aku juga suka basket. Bagaimana jika besok pagi kita One-on-One?" Tanya Aomine.

"Aominecchi bisa basket? Ayo! Siapa takut! " Balas Kise.

Aomine menyeringai lebar. Sudah lama ia tak bermain basket dan baru kali ini ada orang yang menantangnya bermain permainan lama itu selain keempat saudaranya. Ia juga ingin mengetes seberapa cepat kakinya setelah cedera dan lama tak ia gunakan untuk bermain basket.

"Yang kalah tidak boleh jalan pakai kaki ataupun tangan!"

**-TBC-**

**LEMON RAIN WILL BE DROPPED SOON. SPECIAL FOR AOKISE **

**[hujan lemon akan segera datang... Spesial untuk Aokise]**

**PUT YOUR REVIEW FOR : ROUGH / SLOW LEMON.**

**[Review untuk lemon yang Liar/Pelan]**

**#ALESSANA**


	11. Chapter 11

Keesokan paginya...

_DUG DUG DUG DUG_

_CKIT CKIT CKIT_

"Hosh...hosh..hosh.. sialan..! Aominecchi curang..!"

Kise membungkukkan badan dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dihadapan Aomine. Laga satu lawan satu antara dirinya dan lelaki berkulit tan itu telah dimulai sejak tiga jam lalu. Keringat terus berkucuran dari tubuhnya, menambah kesan menggoda kulit putih susunya.

"Hahaha.. bagaimana kau ini Kise, katanya Atlet? Kok bolanya masih disini dari tadi..? hahaha.."

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Aomine Daiki, lelaki yang ia tolong dan baru ia kenal semalam ternyata begitu handal dalam memainkan bola, jauh melamapaui dugaannya. Walaupun keringat yang tak kalah banyak dari Kise juga berjatuhan dari tubuh atletisnya yang hanya terbalut singlet putih dan celana jeans, ia masih teratur dalam bernafas.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah..!"

"Whoops! hahaha"

Kise terus berusaha merebut bola dari penguasaan Aomine tapi lelaki tan itu begitu lincah dan menghindar dengan cepatnya. Kise menyadari bahwa gaya basket Aomine berbeda darinya, ia menyadari style yang begitu liar dalam handling bola seperti yang dilakukan Aomine adalah style basket jalanan atau sering disebut streetball.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

"Berapa skornya Kise?"

"Hosh... hosh...98-96..ssu.."

"Ah, aku mulai lelah. Baiklah, aku akan mengakhirinya!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan ssu!"

Aomine mendrrible bola itu dengan cepat dan bergerak melewati Kise. Ia melompat tinggi dan bersiap melakukan Dunk. Saat ia terbang diudara, yang bisa dilakukan Kise hanya melongo menatapnya, dalam hatinya tiada henti ia menggemakan kata "hebat sekali". Aomine akhirnya mengakhiri game dengan skor 100-96, akan tetapi

_BRRRMMMMMM ...BRRRMMMM... CKIIIIT_

Ia menoleh kearah mobil sedan yang tiba-tiba berhenti disamping lapangan tempat ia dan Kise bermain basket. Seseorang bertubuh besar dan kekar layaknya bodyguard keluar dari sana dan membuat kedua iris birunya mengecil seketika.

"Ne..bu..ya..?"

Dari kejauhan bodyguard itu membukakan pintu belakang dan keluarlah seorang laki-laki berambut merah dari sana, membuat Aomine lebih terkejut lagi. Lelaki itu membopong sebuah jaket hitam besar dengan bulu-bulu putih.

"A..Aominecchi..? apa kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Kise

Aomine hanya terdiam. Dilihatnya dua lelaki yang turun dari sedan itu berjalan menuju kearahnya dan menghampirinya.

"Daiki" Sapa si lelaki berambut merah.

"A..Akashi...? Sedang apa kau.. kemari..?" Balas Aomine sambil berdiri menghalangi Kise.

"Ayo pulang. Tempatmu bukan disini" Ujar Akashi.

Kise mengintip dari balik punggung kekar Aomine dan merasa ngeri seketika melihat sepasang manik heterokrom merah emas milik lelaki yang tengah berbicara dengan Aominecchinya. Ia memeluk bola basketnya rapat dan perlahan tangannya mencengkram kaos Aomine dari belakang. Aomine yang merasakannya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ekspresi Kise yang begitu ketakutan.

"A.. aku.. pulang? Pulang kemana Akashi?" Tanya Aomine.

_BRUK_

Akashi melemparkan jaket hitam yang ia bopong dan ditangkap oleh Aomine. Aomine mengingatnya, itu adalah jaket favoritnya.

"Jangan membantah perintah kakakmu, Daiki. Tinggalkan tempat ini dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Jawab Akashi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Aomine merasakan percikan emosi dalam batinnya setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Kalau kau memang benar kakak tertuaku, kenapa kau selalu mengancamku Akashi?" Tanya Aomine sambil meremat jaketnya.

"Aku tak mengancammu, adikku. Situasi yang membuatku harus melakukan ini padamu" Jawab Akashi.

"Situasi mana yang kau maksud ha? situasi gelap dan hampa dalam mansion mewah keluargaku juga yang mengharuskanku ada disini, kakak. Aku telah menemukan tempat ini, aku bahagia ada disini" Ujar Aomine.

Akashi menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian menyipitkan mata kala melihat kepala kuning yang mengintip dari balik punggung Aomine.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Akashi.

"Di..dia temanku. Dia yang telah menolongku" Jawab Aomine dengan nada gelagapan. Akashi lagi-lagi menghelakan nafasnya lalu mendekat dan menepuk bahu Aomine.

"Apa kau sadar betapa temanmu itu akan ada dalam bahaya jika kau didekatnya? Lihat sekelilingmu. Banyak orang yang mengincar nyawamu, Daiki."

Aomine langsung membeku seketika mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Akashi. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian yang menimpanya semalaman. Ia perlahan menyadari perkataan kakaknya itu. Jika ia berada di dekat Kise maka hidup Kise akan berada dalam bahaya. Ia kemudian berpaling dan menarik tangan Kise, mengajaknya menjauh.

"A..Aominecchi..? Siapa..dia..?" Tanya Kise.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang." Jawab Aomine sambil menelangkupkan jaketnya di tubuh Kise. Kedua tangannya mengangkat dagu Kise keatas diikuti tangan Kise yang memegang pergelangannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Suatu saat aku pasti akan kesini lagi! Kau tunggu aku ya! Terima kasih untuk semuanya, maafkan aku. Kau harus pulang segera!" Seru Aomine .

"Aominechhi.. ja..jangan pergi.."

"Sampai jumpa, Kise.. "

Lelaki tan itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dan melangkah menjauh dari Kise. Ia mengikuti jejak Akashi menuju mobil dan segera angkat kaki dari sana. Sepanjang langkahnya ia menatap berat remaja pirang yang sudah terisak di sudut lapangan sambil memeluk erat jaket yang ia berikan itu. Tapi ia tak pernah lupa akan janjinya, ia bertekad akan kembali lagi pada Kise.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kepulangannya, Aomine hanya menatap bosan keluar jendela dan memilih untuk bungkam.

"Aku tak bermaksud memaksamu, pahamilah situasinya." Gumam Akashi dan Aomine masih tak bergeming.

"Jangan egois" Ujar Akashi.

"Ya kau itu yang egois" Balas Aomine.

"Semakin dekat kau dengan teman pirangmu tadi, semakin besar pula hidupnya dalam bahaya" Gumam Akashi.

"Aku tau itu" Balas Aomine dengan nada datar.

Mobil yang membawa mereka berjalan melewati padang bunga matahari yang begitu indah. Saat itu masih pagi, suar-suar emas sang surya yang menerpa padang bunga matahari membuat pemandangan begitu lengkap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya? belum pernah aku melihat ada orang yang cukup berani membahayakan hidupnya menolong orang-orang seperti kita" Ujar Akashi.

Aomine merasa heran sesaat, Akashi tak biasanya bicara banyak. ia tak sempat kepikiran apa alasan dibalik semua itu tapi memang Akashi melakukannya agar tak memperburuk mental adiknya itu.

"Nama? namanya..."

Aomine memandang hamparan padang bunga matahari yang begitu indah. ia dengan segera membuka kaca mobilnya dan seketika itu sinar mentari langsung menyilaukannya. Angin sejuk menyapa surai navybluenya. Melihat hamparan warna kuning berbola coklat membuatnya ingat Kise. Ia mengingat jelas bahwa dirinya sempat menganggap remaja pirang itu sebagai malaikat yang turun dihadapannya.

"Bila kutebak... pasti namanya Hana atau mungkin..Kisa" Ujar Akashi.

"Ha..na... ya.. namanya adalah Hana.."Gumam Aomine.

"Nama yang cocok" Balas Akashi.

Lelaki tan itu tak mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya. Ia hanya terpaku pada ladang kuning keemasan di hadapannya itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi wajah Kise terus terbayang sepanjang perjalanannya, bahkan setelah ia pulang. ketika tiba di mansion keluarganya ia disambut oleh segenap saudara dan para orang tuanya. mulai dari Kagami yang menghadiahkannya tinju di wajah tapi kemudian memeluknya, atau Midorima dan Murasakibara yang akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega akan keselamatannya.

_"Kau harus selalu hidup untuk mereka ssu!"_

Juga satu janji terakhir yang diminta oleh Kise padanya masih terngiang dalam kepalanya. beberapa minggu setelah kedatangannya, ia meminta ijin pada Akashi untuk membiarkannya bertemu Kise. Akashi menyetujuinya dengan syarat ia tidak boleh berlama-lama disana.

"Oi...!Hana...! Haaaanaa...!"

Dari kejauhan ia berlari keluar dari Ferrari dark blue miliknya, membawa beberapa bunga matahari bertangkai yang ia ambil sewaktu perjalanan tadi. Kise yang saat itu duduk bosan di sudut langsung bangkit dan menoleh kearah sumber suara berat yang ia kenali dan sangat ia nantikan. ia tersenyum lebar kala melihat Aominecchinya kembali padanya.

'ini bukan mimpi kan..?'

_GREEP_

"Haana..! aku kembali!" Aomine yang berlari langsung mendekap remaja pirang yang telah lama menantinya itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia sadar, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan beberapa garis merah nampak di wajah Aomine.

"Hana? siapa itu Aominecchi..?" Tanya Kise.

"Tentu saja kamu. Sewaktu perjalanan tadi, aku melihat bunga ini hehe" Jawab Aomine sambil menyerahkan beberapa batang bunga matahari pada Kise.

"Uwaah... indah sekali ssu.. ta-tapi kenapa kau memanggilku Hana?"

_DEG!_

Aomine merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti. Entah ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kise seraya getar-getar kecil nan aneh menghinggapi hatinya.

"Ah, entahlah! ayo kita lanjutkan dulu yang belum selesai!" Seru Aomine sambil melepaskan jasnya.

"Ayo! siapa takut!" Balas Kise.

"Tunggu! bagaimana kalau kita naikkan taruhan dan tantangannya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Naikkan? memangnya tantangan apa dan kita mau taruhan apa ssu?" Balas Kise. Aomine melepaskan dasi yang mengikat kerahnya.

"Aku akan bermain dengan mata tertutup. Game 10 point saja. Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang" Ujar Aomine.

"Hee..? Mata tertutup? kau yakin sekali bisa menang dariku ya Aominecchi? haha tapi sekarang aku sudah lebih kuat ssu! ayo mulai!"

Sang lelaki berkulit tan mengikatkan erat dasinya untuk menutup kedua matanya. Ia bersiap sebagai penjaga pertama. Kise menyeringai lebar dan bersiap untuk melewatinya. Ia yakin bisa menang kali ini.

_CKIIIT_

Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika badan Aomine ikut bergeser untuk memblokir jalurnya. Ia terkejut dengan reflek Aomine. berkali-kali ia terus mencoba untuk memasukkan bola tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia terus berusaha dan mencoba hingga gagak-gagak berterbangan dan langit megah berwarna kejinggaan.

"Hosh..hosh..Curang ssu..! hosh.. Aominecchi pasti mengintip ya..!" Seru Kise.

"Aku tidak mengintipmu haha.. bagaimana? sudah menyerah?" Tanya Aomine.

Kise mendekat kearah lelaki tan itu dan menarik pertalian dasi yang menutup matanya. ia kemudian menodongkan bola basketnya.

"Kau yang menyerang sekarang ssu! Jaga gini sih.. aku juga bisa kok!"

Kise dengan percaya dirinya mengikatkan dasi Aomine di matanya. Ia bersiap – siap menghadang Aomine yang sudah memantulkan bolanya.

_DUG...DUG.. BLAAAM!_

"e..eh? A..aominecchi..? dimana.. kau..?" Kise meraba angin-angin sambil telinganya hanya bisa mendengar dua kali pantulan bola dan kemudian suara seperti papan yang dihantam keras.

"Haahahha.. aku disini woy! aku baru saja nge-Dunk! 2-0 ya..!" Seru Aomine.

"He..heeh?! Curang ssu..! satu kali lagi..!"

Kise terus mencoba dan mengulang untuk menjaga Aomine tapi dengan mudahnya lelaki tan lawan mainnya itu melewati dia hingga akhirnya skor telak 10-0 untuk kemenangan Aomine. Disaat Aomine melakukan Dunk terakhir, Kise berhasil mengikuti langkah kakinya. Sayangnya ring basket yang tua tak sanggup menahan beban Aomine hingga akhirnya dia jatuh dan menimpa Kise.

_BRUUK_

"Awwh!"

ia jatuh tepat diatas Kise, hampir saja wajah mereka kehilangan jarak jika Aomine tak menjagang dahulu dengan kedua lengannya. Ia kemudian melihat wajah Kise yang berjarak satu jengkal darinya, perlahan dasi yang membuntu pengelihatan Kise terlepas, jatuh menimpa bibir merah si pirang.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatap mata. Kise menatap lelaki tan diatasnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes yang seolah-olah mencurahkan betapa ia sangat menanti kedatangan Aomine. Lalu entah kenapa, Aomine melakukan tatapan yang sama.

"Hei, Aku menang kan? jadi aku boleh meminta sesuatu kan?"

"Ya"

"Aku ingin..

Sepersekian detik sebelum Aomine melanjutkan perkatannya, sepasang iris cokelat Kise menghilang ditelan kelopak mata berteraskan bulu mata lentik yang indah miliknya. Kise menutup kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sebuah wajah indah berseri. Aomine merasa tercekik saat itu. tapi ia tahu, sesungguhnya itu adalah sebuah tanda untuknya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, Kise telah menebak apa yang diinginkan Aomine.

Nafas hangat milik Aomine yang mendarat di wajah Kise membuat si pirang menampilkan beberapa semburat merah di pipinya. Aomine semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka, jemarinya menggelitik selembar dasi yang menghalangi bibirnya dan bibir Kise.

Setelah ia menurunkan dasinya, beberapa jemarinya beralih pada dagu si pirang dan menariknya kebawah agar bibir merah ranum dihadapannya itu terbuka. Ia melawan semua rasa nerves yang menggerogotinya, memfokuskan tujuannya pada satu hal.

Dengan sangat begitu pelan ia menyelipkan bibirnya kedalam bibir si pirang. Kise pun tak nampak menolaknya, sedari awal memang dialah yang memberi tanda. Semakin jauh bibir Aomine menjepit bibir si pirang, ia mulai menggerakkan lidahnya hendak mempraktekkan _french kiss_ yang sering ia lihat di film-film. Rasa legit yang begitu hebat ia kecap didalam sana, ini juga pertama kali baginya mencium sesama lelaki.

Aomine menggerakkan lidahnya dengan irama yang begitu tenang, menjajal tiap sari madu Kise yang tak pernah ia kecap sebelumnya. mereka tak melepaskan, yang ada tangan Kise merambat kebelakang punggung Aomine hingga mencapai lehernya. Ia tekan makhluk tan diatasnya itu agar dia bisa menyajikan sebanyak-banyaknya madu untuk Aominecchinya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka melepaskan pertalian lidah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen. Akan tetapi Aomine langsung menjagangkan kedua lengan kekarnya dibalik pinggang Kise dan mengankar si pirang itu hingga duduk sejajar dengannya. Ia menekannya, memeluk si pirang dengan begitu eratnya.

"Ao..mine..cchi.."

"_Aishiteruyo_.. Hana..."

Senja telah lenyap, dimana langit sudah berganti warna serupa dengan surai – surai biru gelap yang tengah dijelajai jemari putih mulus milik Kise. Aomine kemudian berdiri, memegang tangan Hana nya itu lalu mengecupnya, mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan lagi.

"..Hana.. akan selalu menantimu.. Aominecchi... Selalu.."

Aomine lebih memilih untuk sekedar menganggukkan kepala dan segera melepaskan tangan Hana daripada nanti ia malah tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak meninggalkan Hana nya. Beberapa hari setelahnya ketika ia hendak menemui Hana nya lagi. Akan tetapi,

_ "Bisa dilihat pemirsa, semalam sebuah kelompok Yakuza telah membakar sebuah lorong kecil disudut kota Tokyo ini. Korban meninggal ada 10 orang dan semuanya adalah laki-laki. Salah satu korban telah berhasil diidentifikasi sebagai Kise Ryota, remaja berumur 17 tahun pelajar SMA Kaijo setelah ditemukannya sebuah dompet dibalik saku celana salah satu korban.."_

_KLOTAAAK.. KLTING..._

Sebuah cincin terjatuh bersama cangkang merah hatinya. Aomine terbelalak tak percaya dengan berita yang ada di televisi pagi itu. Putus asa? ya. Kecewa? ya. Hancur? ya. Baru saja orang tuanya diambil, secepat inikah pula seseorang yang ia cintai dari dasar hatinya juga turut diambil darinya?

Tidak.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

**[now]**

**[The peninsula Hotel, Tokyo]**

Kebakaran itu tak menewaskan Hana. Buktinya dia sekarang ada tepat di depannya . Satu ranjang bersamanya, entah ingin melakukan apa sebenarnya. Apakah pelepasan rindu ? ataukah hanya sekedar kewajiban sebagai pemain dan budak yang terlibat dalam Sexthura ?

**-TBC-**

* * *

**WE ARE SO MUCH CLOSER TO THE LEMON RAIN.**

**DAIKI POV / RYOTA POV ? PUT YOUR REVIEW BELOW **

**#ALESSANA**


	12. Side story - Lima yang Tersayang

**_this is only a short chit-chat between aomine and jupiter after he did kise._**

**[**Ini hanyalah percakapan pendek antara Aomine dan Jupiter setelah dia 'mengerjakan' Kise x_x]

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_SEXTHURA_**

[Side story]

**_-The Five Dearest –_**

_[Lima yang tersayang]_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_KRIEEEEET... CKLEK_

Dia berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Oh, sudah selesai?"

Seorang wanita yang menjadi wasit permainan mengerikan bernama Sexthura itu menyapanya sambil asyik memainkan kuku-kuku panjangnya. Lelaki tan itu hanya berhenti didepan pintu yang baru saja ia tutup, menunduk dan melepas kokang pintu dengan begitu pelan.

"Sudah jangan bersedih seperti itu" Ujar si bunny.

_BRUK_

Lelaki itu ambruk bersandar didepan pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam apitan kaki dan menjambak erat surai navybluenya.

"Hey, sudah kubilang kan jangan bersedih. Aku akan membocorkanmu sesuatu, mau dengar ?" Ujar si Bunny.

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa setelah ini dia akan melayani bajingan Haizaki itu kan? Terima kasih aku sudah tahu" Balas si lelaki tan.

"Hey-hey, dia kan saudaramu juga. Jangan berbicara kasar seperti itu.. hihihi" Ujar si Bunny.

Lelaki tan itu sempat terpekik mendengar perkataan si wanita bunny. Ia menyadari bahwa faktanya, Haizaki Shougo adalah saudaranya secara maternal. Mendiang ibunya adalah adik dari ayah Haizaki.

**_Darah pelacur, darah pengemis, darah jalanan_**

**_darah yang sama mengalir didalam tubuhnya._**

"Na.. Jupiter. Kau sudah tahu segalanya kan?" Tanya si lelaki tan.

"Ehem" Jawab si bunny dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tadi aku sudah bersumpah didepan Hana bahwa aku akan membunuhnya setelah permainan ini berakhir. Menurutmu, apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" Tanya si lelaki tan.

"Boleh, boleh. Tak ada yang melarangmu. Tapi.. mungkin nanti kau akan menyesal" Jawab Jupiter.

"Menyesal? apa maksudmu?" Tanya si lelaki tan dengan sepasang iris darkblue yang mengintimidasi.

"Yah.. sayang sekali. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang"

Wanita bunny itu beranjak dan membuka pintu yang sedari tadi ia sandari bersama lelaki tan disampingnya. Ia mengintip kedalam, melihat sesosok makhluk pirang yang terbungkus selimut putih tengah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Ahahah.. kau itu buas sekali ya. Kau tak meminum apapun tapi lihat dia. Sampai tak sadar begitu ahahha pasti lebih dari lima ronde! hihihi" Ujar Jupiter sambil cekikikan.

"Teme! jangan lihat! ayo katakan apa maksudmu tadi!" Sentak si lelaki tan.

Perlahan kelopak mata si wanita bunny bernama Jupiter itu meredup. Menatap nanar makhluk pirang yang tengah tergeletak didalam sana.

"Kau tahu? pepatah mengatakan... ketika seseorang hendak mewujudkan sesuatu yang besar.. maka ia harus mengorbanakan sesuatu yang besar pula" Ujar Jupiter.

"Sial kau ini! jangan menggunakan pepatah seperti Akashi! aku tak mengerti !" Sentak si lelaki tan.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? aku harap kau tidak akan bergidik mendengarnya" Balas Jupiter.

"Ya! katakan apa maksudmu tadi!" Titah si lelaki tan. Setelah itu Jupiter membeberkan kelima jarinya dihadapan wajah si lelaki tan.

"A..apa maksudnya?" Tanya si lelaki tan. Bukannya menjawab, si wanita itu menambah kebingungan si lelaki tan dengan menghadirkan satu jari telunjuk dari tangannya yang lain.

"Na... Aomine. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ujar si bunny.

"Apa itu?" Balas Aomine.

"Jika lima jariku ini diibaratkan sebagai sesuatu yang sangat disayangi oleh Hana, dan satu jari telunjukku ini ibarat Hana sendiri... jika kau diharuskan mengorbankan salah satu.. maka mana yang kau pilih?" Tanya si bunny.

_DEG!_

Aomine tercengang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Tanya Aomine kebingungan.

"Sudah cepat jawab!" Sentak Jupiter.

"Tidak bisa... aku tak mau mengorbankan keduanya.." Jawab Aomine dengan gelagapan.

Si wanita bunny itu menunduk sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban dari Aomine. Ia kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Aomine.

"Tunggu! Jupiter! aku tak tahu maksudmu!"

_TAP._

langkah wanita itu terhenti. Ia hanya menoleh tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Jika kau ingin membunuh Haizaki, korbankan salah satu dari itu. Lima orang kesayangan Hana atau satu orang yaitu Hana sendiri"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan Hana! Tapi tunggu, siapa lima orang kesayangannya?!"

_GULP._

Wanita itu meneguk ludahnya keras – keras setelah mendengar balasan dari si lelaki tan.

"Siapa.. siapa mereka?!"

"Lima orang.. ah tidak. Mereka tak akan cukup dewasa dipanggil orang. Yang jelas lima... yang bisa membuat Hana merasakan kebahagiaan yang paling indah... juga kesengsaraan yang paling menyiksa"

"Teme! katakan padaku!"

"Kau ingin tahu namanya?"

"Katakan saja sialan!"

",Mereka adalah... **_Seiki, Atsuki, Shiroki, Kagaki..."_**

"Si..siapa itu..?!"

"Soushite..."

[dan juga...]

Lelaki tan itu terbelalak lebar mendengar jawaban dari si bunny. Dia benar-benar kesal atas semua teka-teki yang selalu membuatnya bingung. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan cepat menuju si wanita bunny, hendak membalikkan paksa badan sexy itu.

"**_Aoki_**"

_TAP_

Lelaki tan itu membeku dalam satu langkah terakhirnya menuju Jupiter. Ia terpekik setelah kata Aoki terlontar dari bibir si wanita bunny itu. Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, di penghujung kegiatan persetubuhannya dengan Hana. Saat ia memandang langit malam yang indah dibalik kaca besar kamar hotel mewah itu.

**[Flashback]**

_"Aku akan membawamu pulang, itu pasti"_

_"Sou...ka...mnnn..."_

_[Begitukah.. mnn..]_

_"Ya, kau akan berganti nama juga menjadi Aomine Ryota"_

_"mm...? Demo..."_

_[mm..? Tapi...]_

_"Kita akan hidup bahagia dengan anak – anak kita"_

_"Aho..ka...Aominecchi.. hehe.. demo.. yukatta na.."_

_[Gila apa .. Aominecchi.. hehe.. tapi aku senang kok..]_

_"Aku akan mengajarinya basket dan cara bertahan hidup yang benar!"_

_"ahah..haha.. dare ga...?"_

_[ahah..haha.. siapa?]_

_"Tentu saja anak kita!"_

_"Namae wa...?"_

_[Namanya siapa ?]_

_"Hmm..? menurutmu sebaiknya kita namakan siapa?"_

_"Aominecchi... Kise... Aoki..?"_

_"Aoki?"_

_"Ah.. sudahlah.. Aominecchi ini ngelantur.. mana bisa .. aku.. punya anak..."_

_"Tak ada yang tak mungkin Hana. Aoki ya? nama yang bagus."_

_"Aomine.. Aoki..."_

_"Ya, Aomine Aoki. Kita akan hidup bahagia dengannya nanti. Setelah aku mewujudkan sumpahku untuk membunuh bajingan itu!"_

**[End of Flashback]**

Aomine meneguk dalam ludahnya, tak tahu kenapa ia bergetaran hebat setelah mendengar nama Aoki yang dilontarkan oleh Jupe.

"Aoki? si..siapa itu?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah tak karuan.

"Apa kau merasakannya? dia masih belum hadir disini dan tanganmu bergetaran seperti itu? hahaha aku tak habis pikir bagaimana nanti jika dia mati didepanmu"

"Siapa dia Jupiter?! Katakan padaku!"

"Sudahlah Aomine. Pilih saja, kau korbankan dia dan keempat saudaranya... atau ibunya"

"Saudara...? Ibu...? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ah sudahlah. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu! angkat kekasihmu itu dan bawa dia ke arena!"

_GREP._

"Setidaknya katakan padaku kenapa kau menyebut nama Aoki , dan apa arti dari lima yang tersayang?!"

"Kau akan segera tahu"

**_-xxxxx-_**

* * *

**_WHO'S THE FIVE DEAREST TO HANA? _**

[Siapakah lima yang tersayang untuk Hana?]

**_STAY TUNE!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**THE ONLY TWO HATES ME TO WRITE THIS FIC IS SCHOOL AND DAMNED INTERNET POSITIVE. NEXT TIME I HOPE I COULD ERASE THE WHOLE F***NG INTERNET BLOCKING RULES.**

**[**Dua hal yang membenci saya untuk menulis fic ini adalah sekolah dan internet positif. Lain kali saya berharap saya bisa menghapus semua aturan pemblokiran internet]

**OMG! Here come the lemon rain..!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEXTHURA**

**CH 12**

**THE UNREVEALED FEELS**

_[Chara here always belong to Fuji Sensei]_

_[the lemon is finally here]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aominecchi.. kau sudah mengerti kan..? hiks.."

Setelah semua yang pernah mereka alami di masa lampau, Kise akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang dulu ia tak sempat mengungkapkan lebih jauh perasaannya. Hanya sedikit pertemuan bibir seusai one-on-one lalu orang itu harus pergi meninggalkannya agar mejauhkan dirinya dari bahaya.

"Tidak.. jangan katakan seperti itu lagi"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu memeluknya erat, mengingat akan semua penyesalannya. Kise hanya bisa tersenyum setelah penghinaan tak beradab yang telah dilakukan oleh para eksekutor Sexthura. Aomine pun serupa, Ia hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya saat ia melihat saudaranya sendiri Kagami menjadi orang pertama yang melepas kesucian Kise. Dan kini,

"Kau sudah berjanji.. untuk merelakan semua yang telah direnggut darimu. Bukankah aku sudah direnggut darimu..? Hiks...hiks..." Ujar Kise sambil membelai lembut wajah Aomine.

"Tidak. Aku akan merebutmu kembali. Aku akan merebutmu.. kau hanya milikku ... milikku..."Balas Aomine sambil mengisi sela - sela jemari kise dan merapatkan genggamannya.

Ia kecupi telapak tangan yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya itu. Bisa dirasakan olehnya sisa-sisa kehangatan yang sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu. Dunia memang begitu kejam untuk mempertemukan mafia dan malaikat seperti ini.

"U..ugh.. jika begitu.. maka.. aku hanya punya satu jawaban... Aominecchi.." Gumam Kise.

Si pirang itu bangun dari baringannya, duduk sejajar dengan seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya delapan tahun lamanya. Walau harus dipertemukan lagi dengan cara keji seperti ini, ia tetap tersenyum. Batinnya, dia hanya bersyukur untuk bisa melihat bagian hatinya lagi yang dulu hilang dibawa pergi Aomine. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membelai lembut wajah Aomine di kedua sisinya.

"Bersihkan aku Aominecchi... Aku ingin kita mengungkap... semua yang telah terlambat untuk diungkap.."

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu Aomine terbelalak sesaat juga meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam. Tapi kemudian ia memahami arti sebenarnya kata itu. Penyesalan saat ini percuma, yang penting bagaimana caranya agar Hana segera keluar dari keadaan mengerikan seperti ini.

"Aaa..aannhh..."

Kise mengerang tipis kala Aomine mendorongnya berebah kembali. Tangan Aomine berpindah pada selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Hana. Ia berniat untuk menanggalkan selimut itu tapi tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti. Ia sempat terpekik dan mengingat lagi bagaimana saudaranya sendiri, Kagami yang saat itu melucuti paksa pakaian Hana dan memperkosanya tanpa ampun.

_GREP._

"Apakah... aku begitu... menjijikkan ... untukmu.. Aomine..mmph!"

Aomine membubrah selimut itu dari tubuh Kise sambil meraup bibirnya yang sedari tadi mengucap perkataan yang membuatnya semakin patah hati. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciumannya, Ia segera mengambil alih leher Kise untuk memulai 'pembersihannya'.

"Nnng..ahh..."

Kise mengerang tipis kala Aomine menyesap dalam lehernya. Ia merasakan sapuan surai Aomine di sekitar leher jenjangnya.

"Hana... nnh..."

Aomine mengecup dalam permukaan leher yang putih mulus itu. Memainkan lidahnya seperti kain pel yang membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran para bajingan yang sudah memperkosa Hana.

"A..aomine..cchih...nnggh..."

Kise lagi-lagi meloloskan sederet erangan tipis. Tangannya terus mengikut di tengkuk belakang leher Aomine. Kini si lelaki tan itu telah melanjutkan perjalanan pembersihannya. Ia tetap menjajak kenyal kulit putih mulus milik hana tanpa melepas lidahnya dari sana. Turun, turun kebawah hingga menemukan tonjolan yang seketika membuatnya reflek untuk menyesap tonjolan itu dalam-dalam.

"Hyah! mmnngfhh..."

"Sssh.. jangan halangi suaramu, kita akan mengungkap semuanya kan.."

Setelah Aomine menyingkirkan tangan Kise untuk tak menghalangi jalan suara erotis si pirang, ia segera melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia kembali menyesap puting berwarna kemerahan itu dengan tangan yang satunya memainkan tonjolan serupa di seberang.

"Hana...hana..."

Setelah beberapa saat ia merasa untuk sesgera melanjutkan perjalanan lidahnya. Ia membuat jalur saliva disepanjang dada Kise. Selesai dengan bagian dada, ia melanjutkan eksplorasinya disekitar pinggang Kise.

"Aaah.. d..dame...nnghh.."

Si pirang menggeliat kala Aomine membersihkan daerah sekitar tulang pinggulnya. Ia tak sengaja menancapkan jemarinya dibelakang tengkuk leher Aomine. Tapi walau mendengar rintihan seperti itu, Aomine tetap berada pada tujuan utamanya. Perlahan ia menjagang paha Kise dan mengangkatnya agak tinggi.

"Yamero!"

Tepat saat ia hendak meraup batang Kise, si pirang tiba-tiba meneriakinya hingga membuatnya berhenti. Jujur saja ia agak khawatir saat itu, semuanya serba tak pasti. Ia berpikir apakah si pirang dihadapannya itu masih trauma. Tapi ternyata,

"Ha..hana..? kau mau kemana...?" Tanya Aomine.

Si pirang melepaskan dirinya dari tindihan Aomine. Ia menuruni ranjang kingsize itu. Aomine lantas mengikutinya dengan segera tapi ketika si tan hendak beranjak dari sana, Kise mencegahnya. Perlahan yang berjuluk Hana itu bersimpuh diantara kedua kaki Aomine.

_ZIIIIIPPPPPPPPP_

"Ha...hana! " Seru Aomine.

Si pirang tak mengindahkan perkataan Aomine. Yang ada malah dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melucuti celana yang masih melekat di tubuh Aomine dan dengan begitu nakalnya ia gunakan giginya untuk menyeret kebawah resleting celana Aomine. Sontak membuat pistol Aomine bangun seketika dan membuat tonjolan besar dari dalam sana.

'Besar...' batin Kise dalam hati setelah melihat tonjolan sebesar itu diantara selakangan Aomine.

Ia mengeluarkan semburat merah padam di wajahnya karena terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan niatnya. Tangannya menelesap masuk celana dalam Aomine dan mengeluarkan batang Aomine yang membesar dari sana.

"Hana.. jangan..." Gumam Aomine. Kise mendongak dan tersenyum,

"Bukankah kita akan mengungkap semuanya... Aominecchi...?"

Segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kise mendaratkan bibirnya dikuncup penis Aomine. Ia hembuskan nafas-nafas hangatnya yang memancing lilitan urat disekitar sana. Ia membuka bibir mungilnya perlahan, memejamkan matanya untuk satu tujuan saja. Ia hapus ingatan pedih beberapa saat lalu kala mulutnya juga digunakan untuk memblowjob paksa beberapa lelaki eksekutor Sexthura.

"haah...Mnn..Hana..."

"Ao..mine..cchi..."

Sebelum ia menyentuh kepala penis Aomine, ia terlebih dulu mengecup bekas luka jahit di lutut Aomine dan merembet naik pada luka yang ada di sekitar perut sixpack si rentenir berkulit tan itu. Tak lama setelahnya ia beralih pada target utamanya.

"Ha..hana..Akh!"

Aomine terpelenting kebelakang kala makhluk pirang dibawahnya itu meraup kejantanannya seutuhnya. Ia melihat kepala pirang itu mulai bergerak naik turun dibawah sana, membuatnya merasakan nikmat tiada dua.

"Hana.. ugh..."

Kise semakin membawa Aomine menuju alam kepuasan. Entah, dia selama ini hanyalah remaja baik-baik yang hobby bermain basket. Selama delapan tahun terpisah dengan Aomine pun dia masih tetap sama. Dia juga heran, kenapa bisa ia melakukan blowjob seenak itu pada Aomine.

"Mnnch...mnnnchh..aa..mnn...mnnn..."

Ia menarik mulutnya keluar-masuk juga lepas-sesap penis Aomine yang tengah ereksi sempurna itu. Dengan bantuan kedua tangannya ia terus mengkocok batang besar yang dililit otot-otot precum itu dengan manja. Sesekali blonde itu turun kebawah memainkan dua lonceng Aomine kemudian keatas lagi.

"Ha..hana... mou...enngh!"

Aomine merasa klimaksnya yang sudah datang setelah dimanja blowjob oleh hana selama sepuluh menit. Ia menghentikan pergerakan kepala si pirang dan melepaskan wajah cantik itu dari kemaluannya yang menegang.

"Ada apa.. Aominecchi...?" Tanya Kise. Jemari Aomine menghampirinya dan mengelap sisa saliva yang mengucur dari dagunya.

"Aku.. tak ingin.. mengeluarkannya.. disana.." Jawab Aomine sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Lelaki tan itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kise dengan begitu mudahnya dan membaringkannya kembali diatas ranjang. Kise tampak menutupi lagi wajahnya dan memalingkannya dari Aomine. Tapi tak masalah, sudah saatnya ia membersihkan cairan najis para bebangsat biadab itu dari dalam tubuh hana.

"Aaaakh! aa.. aominecchi.. i..itai..."

Kise terpelenting saat tiba-tba merasakan sebuah benda yang agak kecil menerobos masuk liang analnya. Ia sempat melirik kebawah dan melihat Aominecchinya tengah melakukan pembersihan jalur masuk dengan metode fingering.

"Tak apa.. aku akan membersihkanmu.. bernafaslah.. aku disini.." Bisik Aomine ditelinga Kise diakhrii dengan jilatan di daun telinga si pirang.

Dua jarinya sudah mulai merogoh didalam tubuh Kise, membersihkan dinding anal si pirang dari sisa-sisa semen Kagami atau preman busuk yang lainnya. Setelah tak mendengar erangan sakit dari Kise ia menambahkan satu jari lagi agar G spot si pirang lekas ia temukan.

"Hhhah…hhahh….hiks..hiks….Sakit... sakit Aominecchi..." Rintih Kise.

Aomine pun mendekat dan membiarkan si pirang memeluknya tapi tiga jarinya masih bersarang didalam anal Kise sementara tangannya yang lain menahan selakangan Kise untuk tak menutup.

"Nnngghh... aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Tiba-tiba Kise tersentak kebelakang hingga melepaskan pelukannya dari Aomine kala ia merasa G-Spotnya telah dihantam jari Aomine. Mendengar erangan keras dan sesaat seperti itu Aomine menarik keluar jemarinya.

"Hana... apa yang harus.. kulakukan..?" Tanya Aomine dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ungkapkan... semuanya... Aominecchi... tunjukkan aku.. segalanya.." Jawab Kise sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar, bersiap untuk memeluk Aomine lagi.

_GREP_

Aomine membuka selakangan Kise lebar, mengatur ancang-ancang untuknya memasuki lubang si pirang. Ia dengan bersusah payah menahan semua nafsunya yang sudah membludak sejak tadi. Ia hanya tidak ingin melukai Hana nya.

_GREEEPPP_

"Emmnn..! aa..aahh...! Sa..sakit..."

Kise merintih kala merasakan penis Aomine mulai memasuki dirinya. Walaupun ia bisa merasa kehangatan yang hebat dibawah sana tapi rasa sakitnya juga tak kalah hebat.

"Bertahanlah.. sedikit..lagi... Hana.."

Aomine masih terus berusaha memasukkan penisnya yang masih hanya kepalanya saja terhubung dengan Hana. Rintihan-rintihan kesakitan terus menghantuinya tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia terhubung seutuhnya dengan Hana.

"Hana.. maafkan aku.. bolehkah... sekarang...?"

Kise menatap nanar pria tan diatasnya itu. Ia memang telah terhubung sempurna dengan Aomine secara fisik, tapi penyesalan akan masa lalu benar-benar menjadi tembok penghalang bagi kedua perasaan mereka. Ditambah lagi ia harus terlibat permainan mengerikan seperti ini untuk bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya.

**But Overall, Even for the past 8 years , he just loved Aomine so much.**

Satu anggukan kecil beserta senyuman manis mengarah pada Aomine sebagai sinyal persetujuan untuknya melepaskan semua rindu dan perasaannya pada Kise. Ia mengangkat kedua paha Kise, membukanya lebar dan memulai pergerakannya.

"Auughh...a aahh..!"

Kise mengerang keras kala benda besar yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya mulai diayunkan maju mundur oleh Aomine. Ia menanamkan jemarinya dalam-dalam di punggung Aomine, mengigit selimut disampingnya agar tak lontarkan rintihan sakit lagi. Karena jika ia melakukan itu, ia akan dianggap lemah dan Aomine pasti akan berhenti.

"Hana.. hentikan itu.. jangan menahan suaramu.."

Aomine melepaskan wajah si pirang dari selimut yang ia gigit. Kise berdalih membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya tapi kemudian Aomine menarik tangannya dan menelangkupkannya lagi dibelakang punggung kekarnya.

"Ao…mmnhhh….minecchi…..ngaaahh….aahh... i..itai.. aaahh..."

"Teriakkan... hahhh... teriakkan semuanya Hana..."

"Aaaaahhh..!"

Aomine merasa bahwa baru saja menghantam prostat Kise. Ia membuka lebih lebar kaki si pirang dan terus mengarahkan senjatanya kesana agar Kise tak lagi merintih kesakitan. Ia juga merasakan si pirang semakin erat cengkramannya di balik punggunya.

"M...nnngghh... Ao..minecchi... mooo...ennngghh..."

_SPLURT SPLURT_

Kise tak sengaja menumpahkan semennya lebih dulu daripada Aomine. Melihat banjiran cairan putih yang membasahi dada Kise,

"Tch!"

"Hyahh! Aughh...!"

Ia membalikkan tubuh Kise dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan berahi yang terus menggerogoti dirinya. Otaknya pun sekarang tak mampu mendominasi, hanya nafsu besar yang menuntut untuk dipuaskan bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Aughh...aaah...aahh...Aominecchi... aaah...aahhh..."

"Hana.. mmnnpphh..."

Dalam posisi menungging Aomine menggeliat maju dan meraup bibir Kise dari samping tanpa harus menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Ia kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Kise yang sedari tadi hanya mencengkram sprei.

"Aominecchi... i..ikeh...aaah..."

Suara-suara erotis dari sang uke memancing klimaks Aomine untuk segera muncul ke permukaan. Kise merasakan penis Aomiencchinya di dalam sana juga semakin membesar, Aomine pun merasakan cekikan hebat dinding anal Kise. Ia sempat heran kenapa setelah diperkosa seperti itu lubangnya masih bisa mengetat, tapi biarlah. Setidaknya ia beruntung masih bisa merasakan sensasi sisa – sisa keperawanan Kise.

Tangannya merambat menuju dada Kise. Jemarinya yang menggelitik menemukan tonjolan puting Kise dan memainkannya untuk sesaat. Jepit, putar dan remas daerah sekitarnya.

"A..aominecchi.. da..dame..nngg..aah..haaahh...aaah"

Kedua tangan Kise berusaha mencegah tangan Aomine untuk mempermainkan putingnya. Tapi Aomine malah menambah intensitas permainan jarinya sementara bibirnya tiada henti mengecup dalam punggung putih si pirang.

"Mnnch... Hana...Hana...mmhh..mmnnh...haah..." Desahan-desahan berat yang ditimbulkan Aomine tak kalah menggoda.

"Aaah...aaahhh... Aominecchi...nngghh...aaahh...ikeh...aahhh" Apalagi suara yang keluar dari bibir merah tipis sang uke yang salivanya bertumpah ruah.

"Hana...Kimochi...ka... aaahh...nnnggh... sedikit lagi..."

Aomine mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan seluruh muatannya. Tapi ia ingin melihat lagi wajah kesayangannya itu kala ia membanjirkan semennya didalam sana. Ia mencengkram pergelangan kaki Kise dan membalik lagi tubuh si pirang menuju posisi semula.

_GREP_

"Hya..nh!...Nnnnghh...mmnnnffh..."

Kise sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan Aomine. Ia berusaha membekap mulutnya tapi kemudian sang seme menangkap kedua tangannya dan mencekalnya diatas kasur, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Hana...mmmpnhhh..."

Melihat hal itu Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Kise, menghadirkan sebuah ciuman panas untuk si pirang. Setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya melepaskan pautan bibir mereka. Aomine kemudian memandang sejenak si pirang yang tengah ia setubuhi itu.

"Aaah...aah... aa.. Ao..minecchi...nnhhaaah..."

Dari wajah putih dengan saliva yang membanjiri dagunya, turun kebawah pada dua tonjolan merah menggoda di dadanya, kulit putih mulusnya, benar-benar surga dunia. Melihat seorang Hana yang sangat tak berdaya dengan dominasinya seperti ini membuat ia semakin menggila. Ia tak yakin untuk bisa mendamaikan juniornya yang tadi dibangunkan Hana hanya dalam satu atau dua ronde saja.

"Hana... "

"Aaaah..hah... Naka...Naka ..."

Sesuai dengan permintaan, Aomine menambah kecepatan gerakannya. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Hana dan beralih untuk mengangkat pinggul si pirang. Sang Uke pun meraih leher Aomine dan memeluknya.

"Isshoni...nnngghh.."

"Aaa..aaahh.. aah... Dai...ki..cchi...!"

_SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT_

Setelah satu dorongan dalam yang dibalas cakaran kuku-kuku yang menancap begitu dalam, Aomine menumpahkan seluruh semennya didalam tubuh Kise sementara si pirang menumpahkannya diatas dadanya sendiri.

"A..aominecchi..."

Setelah beberapa saat kedua makhluk itu menenangkan nafas mereka, si pirang mengulurkan tangannya dan si kepala biru tua mengangkat tubuhnya, membuatnya duduk diatas pangkuannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas dada putih Hana, mengecup dalam-dalam area luas seputih susu itu.

"Nan da... ?" Tanya Aomine.

[apa..?]

Kise merasa agak heran dengan sikap Aominecchinya. Ah, sebenarnya bisa dikatakan lebih khawatir karena penis sang seme masih bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Terasa masih tegak sempurna dan Aomine pun tak merencanakan untuk mencabutnya dari sana.

"Ano..."

[Itu..]

"Gomen.. mo.. ikkai.."

[Maaf... sekali.. lagi..]

"De..demo... Augh!"

[Ta..tapi... Augh!]

Aomine merebahkan lagi tubuh Hana dengan tiba-tiba. Ia bergerak untuk menyetubuhi si pirang lagi. Dalam dirinya timbul pertentangan hebat antara otak dan nafsunya tapi apa daya. Pemandangan Hana yang begitu _hepless_ dengan tubuh penuh keringat bercampur air mani membuat nafsunya lebih liar untuk menjarah tubuh indah yang terpisah darinya delapan tahun silam itu.

"Go...men... Hana..."

[Maaf.. hana...]

"Aaaahh! aa... Aominecchi... o..ochitsuke...hh..aahh..."

[Aominecchi... tenanglah..]

"mo... ikkai...nngghh!"

[Sekali lagi..]

"Haaahh...A..aomine..mmphh!"

Dia berkata sekali lagi. Tapi bagi porsi sex seorang Aomine Daiki, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika ia berkata lima kali lagi. Tapi jangan khawatir juga, dia pandai menjalankan banyak variasi manuver – manuver sex. Lalu, seperti apa manuver-manuvernya?

"Aaaah...Aominecchi.. hhaaahhh.. ikega..dekinai..yo...aaaahh..."

"Sumanai.."

"Aaaagh! aaa.. aaaahhh... Yukkuri.. aaah..."

"Hana... Aishiteru.. mmngghh!"

"Aaaahhh!"

\- **TBC -**

* * *

**GOSH! FINALLY THE FIRST LEMON I MADE IN THIS FIC !**

**[**akhirnya lemon pertama saya di fic ini!]

**MANUEVER? I REALLY AM SO DAMN BUSY STALKING ShiNoKyo LATELY**

**[**Manuver? Saya beneran sibuk nyetalk SNK]

**THE F*** WITH AOMINE'S S*X MANUEVER? HAHA**

**[**Manuver S*X Aomine? Hahah]

**REVIEW?**

**#ALESSANA**


	14. Chapter 13

**Holla!**

**This fic mixed with song 'Tercipta Untukku'. Happy reading &amp; Hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEXTHURA 13**

_[Warning Mature contents]_

_[Chara always belong to Fuji sensei]_

_[Unleashing my (pervy) imagination...]_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Menatap indahnya senyuman diwajahmu_**

**_Membuatku terdiam dan terpaku_**

Sebuah tangan putih terulur lemah, merayap susuri tonjolan tubuh kekar berwarna gelap diatasnya. Tiap jemarinya menancap bagai pasak diatas kulit tan itu, lukiskan rasa sakit yang menimpa. Atau bahkan menjadi pondasi untuk menahan seseorang yang tengah terhubung fisik dengannya.

"Aaannhh.. Aa..aominecchi... pelan...pelan... aaahh..!"

"Ma..af.. bertahanlah...nnggh"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menggertakkan giginya, tak kuasa lagi mengontrol nafsunya yang menuntut untuk segera dipuaskan. Teriakan-teriakan makhluk pirang kesayangannya itu seolah tak didengarnya lagi. Pemandangan erotis sepasang kaki jenjang yang mengakang lebar dibawahnya telah membuat dirinya kalap seutuhnya.

"Aominecchi...hiks..aaahh..aaahh...sak..sakit...aaahh...mmnngghh..."

"Hana... Hana...mmmpphh..."

"Mmmphh... haaah...hah... A...aomine...cchi..."

Ada sederet rintihan sakit yang keluar dari bibir makhluk pirang yang tengah ia setubuhi itu, tapi ia tetap menyodokkan penisnya yang ereksi tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Kalap, Aomine benar-benar kalap. Apa ini bisa disebut tindakan kasih sayang? ia memberikan rasa sakit yang sama dengan menerobos liar lubang anal si budak perjudian itu. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, apa bedanya dia dengan para pelaku Sexthura yang lain?

"Hiks..sudaaah...aaahh... aaahhhh...hiks...hiks.."

"Maaf...Hana...aah.."

Padahal Aomine tak meminum botol mineral pemicu nafsu seperti Kagami atau yang lain, tapi lihat sekarang, ada sesosok remaja pirang yang merintih kesakitan dibawahnya, merengkuh lemah lengan kekar Aomine yang sedari tadi menarik kuat pinggulnya dan menggerakkannya maju-mundur dengan begitu ganas.

"Hiks...aaahh...aaah... Aominecchi... su..daaaaahhh..."

Ia tak peduli, otaknya sudah dikuasai nafsu sepenuhnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram pinggul indah itu sementara tangan lainnya mengunci sebuah paha putih mulus diatas bahunya. Sesekali Aomine menjilat atau bahkan menggigit kulit kenyal itu, menyesapnya dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah disana. Membuat si pirang yang membuka kedua kaki untuk si lelaki tan menjinakkan junironya itu menggeliat mendesah-desah.

"A..Aominecchi... A..Aishi..teru..yo.. aaah...nngghh...hiks...hiks..."

"Aishiteru... Hana..."

**_Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah_**

**_Saat kau peluk mesra tubuhku_**

Makhluk pirang bernama Kise Ryota itu hanya bisa pasrah, menyerah seutuhnya pada rasa sakit juga kesenangan yang menghampirinya bersamaan. Perlahan tangannya luput dari tubuh Aomine, entah karena kulit tan itu licin oleh keringat atau apa, ia merebahkan keduanya diatas kasur dan menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada lelaki tan yang tengah menyetubuhinya itu. Percuma baginya memberontak, toh dia juga menginginkan persetubuhan itu untuk membayar semua rindunya yang ia pendam selama 8 tahun berpisah.

"Hiks...Aominecchi...aa..aahh...aa.."

Aomine membulatkan iris biru gelapnya sempurna kala sepasang tangan berusaha bangkit dan menggapai lehernya. Dua tangan putih mulus itu mengapit sebuah wajah yang begitu cantik, yang di bagian dagunya banyak ditumpahi saliva juga sepasang kelopak mata dengan iris madu cantik berteraskan bulu mata panjang yang dibanjiri air mata. Wajah itu terlihat begitu menginginkan untuk dipeluknya.

**_Banyak kata_**

**_Yang tak mampu kuungkapkan_**

**_Kepada dirimu_**

_GREP_

"Hana... maafkan aku..."

Bukan Aomine yang merebahkan diri kebawah. Kedua lengan kekarnya yang sedari tadi mengunci pinggul dan kaki jenjang Kise kini beralih menyusup dibawah punggung si pirang, mengangkatnya perlahan hingga tubuh rapuh itu duduk diatas pangkuannya. Bisa dirasakan olehnya balutan lengan Kise yang memeluknya erat. Si pirang pun merasakan hal yang sama. Selain sensasi hebat akibat jangkuan penis Aomine yang makin jauh di dalam dirinya dengan posisi seperti ini, ia merasakan sensasi lain dalam hatinya.

"Nngghh.. Aaah...aahh... Aominecchi...hiks..hiks.. jangan... pergi..nngghh"

"Sssh..Aku disini.. Hana..Aku disini.."

Ia mendongak, mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang Kise untuk membuat jejak-jejak kemerahan yang sama seperti di paha lawan mainnya. Setelah puas, Aomine menemukan daerah yang lebih menguntungkan dan lebih enak untuk dijamah.

**_Aku ingin engkau selalu_**

**_Hadir dan temani aku_**

Ia melepaskan salah satu tangannya pada pinggul Hana lalu beralih pada puting susu si pirang yang begitu menggoda. walau sudah tahu bahwa dada lelaki tak bisa membesar seperti di majalah playboy kesukaannya, Ia meremas – remas daerah disekitar sana. Tak berapa lama kemudian lidahnya menjulur rakus dan menjilati tonjolan merah di dada Hana itu.

"Aaahh! A..Aominecchi.. haahh...nnggh..."

"Mnnch...mmnnn..."

Aomine hanya bisa menjawab panggilan Hana dengan erangan karena saat ini ia sibuk mengulum puting susu yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. Si pirang yang merasakan kombinasi gerakan jilat-sesap-gigit Aomine menggeliat manja. Ia merasa bahwa rasa sakit akibat penetrasi di lubangnya perlahan menghilang karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di bagian dadanya. Sejenak Aomine melirik keatas untuk mengobservasi wajah yang dibuat Kise saat ia melakukan gerakan jitu di daerah sensitifnya, lalu ia menyeringai.

Perlahan ia melepas tangannya yang sejak tadi menaik-turunkan pinggul Hana, lalu mengalihkannya pada puting Hana yang satunya. Kedua tangannya mulai menjamah dada putih mulus yang amat kontras dengannya itu.

"A..aaah...Aominecchi...Aominecchi...ngghh..."

**_Di setiap langkah yang meyakiniku_**

**_Kau tercipta untukku.._**

Si lelaki tan itu sempat terkejut saat melihat Hana yang menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun tanpa bantuan lengannya. Meskipun gerakan yang dilakukan Kise tak secepat saat Aomine turut menggerakkan pinggulnya, Tapi wajah si pirang itu penuh dengan hasrat, nafsu yang tak kalah besarnya dari Aomine. Namun samping wajah penuh hasrat itu, Kise juga merasa sangat bahagia. Ia merasa hangat kala lengan kekar Aomine melingkar di pinggulnya, merasa begitu hangat dan semua ketakutannya hilang.

"Hana.. Mmmphhh.."

Si pirang bahkan mendongakkan wajah Aomine, melepaskan bibir nakal yang sedari tadi menyesap putingnya seperti bayi kelaparan itu, lalu menciumnya dengan begitu lembut. Aomine sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia lebih terkejut lagi saat kedua tangan Hana menggapai kedua tangannya lalu mengarahkannya kembali pada pinggulnya, seolah si pirang sudah kelelahan untuk bergerak naik turun sendiri.

"Aominecchi... Aku...aku... mencintaimu..."

**_Meski waktu akan mampu_**

**_Memanggil seluruh ragaku_**

Setelah Kise meletakkan kembali tangan Aomine diatas pinggulnya, ia beralih pada kepala Aomine. Jemarinya membelai lembut helaian biru gelap milik Aomine sebelum akhirnya ia menenggelamkan kembali kepala si lelaki tan dalam peluknya. Mengarahkan wajah itu pada salah satu putingnya, membiarkan lelaki tan itu kembali menyesap tonjolan kemerahan miliknya yang tadi sempat ia lepas.

"Hana... milikku..."

"Hiks...Aominecchi...nnggh!"

Melihat perlakuan seperti ini Aomine semakin kehilangan kontrolnya. Ia segera meraup puting susu yang sempat ia tinggalkan sejenak untuk sebuah ciuman hangat tadi. Ia juga mempercepat gerak tangannya untuk menaik-turunkan pinggul hana, menciptakan sensasi hebat akan cekikan lubang anal milik Hana. Berkali-kali pula ia merasa bahwa penisnya menggesek daerah G-Spot Hana yang membuat si pirang mengerang erotis. Ia senang Hana tak lagi mengerang sakit, membiarkan si pirang berkali-kali mengeluarkan cairannya dengan begitu cepat.

**_Ku ingin kau tahu_**

**_Ku selalu milikmu, yang mencintaimu_**

**_Sepanjang hidupku_**

Derit pegas kingsize bed yang mereka gunakan sebagai penopang dua tubuh yang terhubung itu mengalun indah, mengiringi tiap nada-nada pendek dan panjang desahan-desahan juga erangan-erangan kenikmatan diantara kedua sejoli itu. Jarak telah dihapuskan, waktu telah dihentikan, semua perasaan itu telah terungkapkan. Cinta,rindu, penantian, penyesalan, semua dituangkan menjadi satu.

"Hiks... Aaaah... aahhh... Aominecchi... mm...mo...nmmmghh.. mmgh..."

"A...aku...juga.. Hana..! ngghh..!"

Aomine merebahkan kembali tubuh Kise ke posisi semula. Tangannya mengunci selakangan Kise agar jalan masuk tusukannya tak terganggu. Sementara itu si pirang hanya bisa mencengkram sprei putih dibawahnya, terpejam erat menjelang klimaksnya yang akan datang. Aomine semakin mempercepat gerakannya, menyodokkan kejantanannya ke dalam anal Kise dan menghantam sweet spot si pirang berkali-kali.

"A..Aominecchi...nggg...aaaahhhhhh!"

Satu erangan panjang pun akhirnya tercipta karena satu tusukan terakhir Aomine bersamaan dengan muatan penis si lelaki tan itu menyembur keluar memenuhi rektum Hana hingga meluap-luap melalui celah-celah sempit lubangnya. Si pirang pun mengeluarkan cairannya, sebagian terjatuh diatas dadanya dan sebagian lagi terciprat di atas tonjolan sixpack perut Aomine.

**_Sungguh.. hanyalah dirimu yang aku cintai_**

**_Dan sungguh.. ku kan disisimu hingga ku mati.._**

_BRUK_

Lelaki buas itu akhirnya ambruk menimpa Hana. Nafasnya begitu memburu, maklumi saja karena sudah enam kali ia menemui klimaks hingga akhirnya kejantanan miliknya bisa berdamai dan bisa dikeluarkan secara tenang dari dalam lubang Hana.

"Hosh...hosh...Maaf... aku.. mengeluarkannya di dalam..." Ujar Aomine.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Balas Kisedengan nada lemah. Melihat raut wajah dengan nada lemah seperti itu Aomine bangkit dari rebahannya dan membelai wajah Kise. Ia memandang sejenak wajah cantik yang tengah kelelahan itu. Jemarinya menarik dagu Kise kebawah hingga si pirang sedikit menganga, kemudian ia menyelipkan bibirnya dan memulai sebuah ciuman ringan untuk si pirang.

**_Aku ingin engkau selalu_**

**_Hadir dan temani aku_**

"Hey.. kau tak apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok..." Balas Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf.. aku.. sudah keterlaluan" Gumam Aomine sambil menciumi tangan Kise.

"Tidak apa-apa Aominecchi, akhirnya... semua perasaan kita terungkap.." Ujar Kise sambil menyisirkan jemarinya lembut pada helaian navyblue milik Aomine.

Lelaki tan itu kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi Hana dan membungkus tubuh putih nan sexy menggoda itu dengan gulungan selimut. Ia hanya menyisakan tangan kanan si pirang untuk tetap digenggam erat.

"Hana.. setelah semua ini berakhir, maukah kau hidup bersamaku?" Tanya Aomine. Si pirang hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku akan merebutmu kembali, aku pasti akan merebutmu.. dan aku.. aku akan membalaskan semua ini.. akan kubalaskan semua penghinaan terhadapmu !" Seru Aomine sambil merapatkan genggamannya.

"Aku bersumpah.. akan kubunuh bedebah Haizaki itu.. akan kumusnahkan semua bajingan yang mendukungnya !" Lanjutnya.

**_Meski waktu akan mampu_**

**_Mengambil seluruh ragaku_**

" Aominecchi.. hiks..hiks.."

Aomine memeluk erat makhluk pirang dalam balut selimut putih itu. Lengan kekarnya melingkar protektif pada tubuh rapuh dalam gulungan selimut di hadapannya. Ia mengusap tiap tetes air mata yang dijatuhkan oleh Kise, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Hana.. tidurlah" Ujar Aomine.

Tangan Kise tiba-tiba merayap dan menarik leher Aomine, menghapus jarak keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat sebelum akhirnya si pirang menuju alam mimpinya. Aomine memandangi wajah cantik yang terlelap dalam pelukannya itu, sesekali membelai surai pirangnya dan mendaratkan kecupan hangat di pipi putih kekasihnya.

**_Ku ingin kau tahu_**

**_Ku selalu milikmu, yang mencintaimu_**

**_Sepanjang... Hidupku..._**

**[2 HOURS LATER]**

"Waktunya sudah habis, cepat bawa dia kembali ke arena"

Wanita dalam seragam bunny itu berjalan menjauhi Aomine. Si kepala biru itu hanya menundukkan kepala lalu melakukan perintah wasit Sexthura tadi.

"Hana..."

Ia membisik lembut diantara tirai pirang Kise untuk membangunkan si pirang.

"Eeemnnh... iya..."

Makhluk pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Aomine hanya bisa meremat sendiri tangannya yang mengepal, ia tak mungkin memberitahu Hana kenapa ia membangunkannya.

_GREP_

Aomine mengangkat Hana yang hanya berbalut selimut putih itu ala bridal style. Ia keluar dari kamar yang baru saja menjadi saksi bisu persetubuhannya dengan Hana dan melangkah kembali menuju arena Sexthura. Ia meletakkan makhluk pirang itu ditengah-tengah arena

"Baiklah.. permintaanmu tinggal sebelas lagi.. sebelum kujalankan lagi waktunya, apa yang ingin kau minta?" Tanya Jupiter.

"Aku ingin permainan ini segera berakhir" Jawab Aomine dengan nada datar.

"Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang terkesan curang itu tapi ada satu syarat" Ujar Jupe.

Aomine sempat terkejut mendengar perkataan Jupe. Ia melihat raut sang wasit itu yang menatapnya tajam tanpa sedikit gurauan pun.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya. Kau bisa mempersingkat permainan ini dengan cara memindahkan bidak Akashi di papan nomor 99, selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan. Tapi kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu" Ujar Jupe.

"Membayar.. mahal? apa maksudmu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Ya.. sebagai gantinya kau harus keluar dari posisi eksekutor. Kau dan Kagami akan digantikan oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara dan hanya menjadi penonton dibelakang Akashi. " Jawab Jupe.

"A-apa?! ke..kenapa seperti itu?! hey ! buatlah pilihan lain!" Sentak Aomine.

"Negosiasi sudah ditutup. Kau pilih mana? segera berakhir dan menjadi penonton atau membiarkan permainan ini terus berjalan dengan normal? haha ayo pilih"

_Jika kau keluar, maka kekasihmu akan di 'garap' oleh orang lain, tapi kau sudah dipastikan akan menang._

_Tapi jika kau tidak keluar, maka kekasihmu akan tetap kau 'garap', tapi penyiksaannya akan lebih lama lagi dan jaminan untuk menang tidak ada._

"hahaha...hayo.. Aomine-sama... pilih yang mana... hmmm...?"

**-TBC-**

* * *

**#How's this? Review please?**

**#ALESSANA**


	15. Chapter 14

**SO SORRY FOR LONG TIME HIATUS. THE PRESENTS IS NOT HERE.**

**Rencananya mau bikin sekuel storyline ini. Chapter 1 udah siap, melibatkan sedikit lemon [mungkin], Mpreg dan mungkin[ sedikit] gore. AkaKise / MidoKise/ MuraKise/KagaKise/Aokise. Kehidupan sang budak dan dua kubu yang berseteru setelah permainan Sexthura berakhir. Tertarik? reviewmu, tiketmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEXTHURA**

_CH 14_

_[Chara always belong to Fuji Sensei]_

_[This [Pervert] Story is mine]_

_[Happy reading]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CERITA BERLANJUT...**

"Ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya"

Wanita yang merupakan wasit itu memetikkan jemarinya kemudian waktu kembali berdetak. Seluruh pemain telah dibangunkan dari pembekuan waktu. Sementara Kise yang hanya berbalut selimut putih telah dibaringkan ditengah-tengah arena.

"Hana.. maafkan aku"

Dari kejauhan Aomine menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia dan Kagami kini berada di belakang Akashi sebagai pendukung kubu rentenir saja. Sesuai permintaannya, bidak Akashi yang semula bertengger di nomor 13 sekarang berada pada nomor 99. Kini eksekutor kubu rentenir telah berganti. Midorima dan Murasakibara sudah telanjang bulat dan bersiap menjadi eksekutor.

"Whoa! A..ada apa ini nanodayo...?! Akashi..!" Seru Midorima sambil menutupi kelaminnya.

"A..aka-chin! ke..kenapa aku telanjang begini?!" Ujar Murasakibara sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti Midorima.

Midorima dan Murasakibara sontak terkejut dengan keadaan mereka. Sama halnya dengan Kagami dan Aomine di awal permainan, mereka langsung duduk bersimpuh sambil berusaha menutupi kemaluan mereka. Akashi masih tak memahami apa yang barusan terjadi, ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat bidaknya berada di nomor 99.

"Kenapa bidakku ada di nomor 99?!" Tanya Akashi.

_GREP_

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, kerah Akashi terlebih dulu ditarik oleh Aomine yang memasang raut murka.

"Oi..oi..! hentikan itu Aho!" Seru Kagami sambil melerai. Tapi Aomine malah melayangkan tinjunya pada Kagami.

_JBUAAAGHH_

"Argh.. teme! apa maksudmu!" Sentak Kagami.

"Hentikan Daiki" Ujar Akashi.

Perlahan Aomine melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Akashi. Kagami yang hendak membalas perbuatan Aomine pun dihentikan oleh Akashi. Lelaki tan itu kemudian ambruk didepan Akashi.

_BRUK_

"A..Aniki..."

Akashi terkejut mendengar suara pelan Aomine yang memanggilnya _Aniki_. Ia juga melihat kedua tangan Aomine merayap di kakinya, mencengkram pergelangan kakinya.

"Apapun.. apapun itu tapi tolong hentikan semua ini.. apapun yang kau mau!" Sentak Aomine.

Kagami sempat tercengang melihat perbuatan Aomine. Ia melemaskan kembali tangannya yang mengepal kemudian meletakkannya di pundak Akashi.

"Akashi, sekali ini saja" Ujar Kagami.

Akashi tersentak dengan adanya tangan Kagami di pudaknya juga Aomine yang bersujud memohon kepadanya. Ia kemudian memandang budak pirang yang merupakan kekasih Aomine delapan tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan Aho dengan lelaki pirang itu, tapi menurutku... jika Aho adalah aku maka lelaki itu adalah Tetsuya." Ujar Kagami.

"Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Apa kau tak merasa demikian?" Tambahnya.

Kembali Akashi tersentak dengan perkataan Kagami. Ia kemudian membayangkan bahwa yang berdiri gemetaran di tengah arena tersebut adalah Furihata. Tentu saja ia takkan segan-segan mencincang Haizaki saat itu juga. Ia sadar bahwa lelaki pirang yang dijadikan budak itu seharusnya mendapatkan posisi yang sama seperti kekasihnya.

_BRUUUUAAAAAKKKKKKKK_

"Apa-apa'an ini hah?! Hey kau Jupe! Sudah waktuku melempar dadu kan?!"

Haizaki membuyarkan drama kakak adik tersebut dengan menendang dinding selubung. Sang pelempar dadu, Imayoshi kemudian menarik lengannya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Entah apa yang dibisikkan si ular berkacamata itu hingga membuat Haizaki mengangguk-angguk juga menyeringai lebar.

"Nona Jupiter, aku mengajukan pergantian eksekutor" Ujar Imayoshi.

"Baiklah, silahkan"

Dari kejauhan Aomine dan Kagami menautkan alisnya sambil mengepalkan tangan ketika melihat Haizaki melucuti sendiri pakaiannya dan menggantikan posisi salah satu eksekutornya. Kise pun menatap tak percaya perbuatan lelaki yang merupakan suami ibunya itu. Ia dengan reflek mencengkram selimutnya dan merangkak menuju arah Aomine.

"Hahahahahah! Ayo lanjutkan permainan ini!" Seru Haizaki.

"Teme..." Kagami mengerang kesal.

"Bajingan kau Haizaki! aku akan membunuhmu ...!" Teriak Aomine.

Aomine berusaha melangkah menuju arena tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa. Seperti ada dinding penghalang yang tak terlihat dihadapannya, ia tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari meja dadu Akashi. Ia menggedor juga menendang dinding transparan yang mencegahnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Yang ada hanya hatinya yang bergetar hebat melihat Kise merangkak tak berdaya dengan tubuh bergemetaran.

"Imayoshi, silahkan lempar dadumu" Ujar Jupe.

KLAK...KLAK...KLOTAK...KLOTAK...

**_CONGRATS!_**

**_3 PERINTAH BEBAS UNTUK PELEMPAR DADU _**

Imayoshi menyeringai lebar kala melihat dadunya menghasilkan sesuatu yang menarik seperti itu. Ia sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan kubu rentenir secara halus dan menyakitkan.

"Imayoshi, kau mempunyai 3 perintah untuk melakukan apapun. Silahkan" Ujar Jupe

Sejenak pelempar dadu licik itu menyilangkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala. Tak lama kemudian ia membusungkan kembali dadanya dan menggenggam dadunya.

"SERET BUDAK ITU KEMARI!"

Kise terbelalak mendengar perkataan Imayoshi. Ia mempercepat gerakan merangkaknya dan berusaha untuk menggapai Aomine. Ia begitu ketakutan melihat Haizaki yang tertawa lebar mendekat kearahnya.

"Haizaki ..! aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukannya!" Teriak Aomine.

"Hahahahha... melakukan apa Aomine? BEGINI KAH..?!" Balas Haizaki yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Kise.

_GREP!_

"Aaaaugghh!" Kise mengejang kesakitan kala tangan Haizaki menjambak surai pirangnya.

"Haizaki..._Teme_! lepaskan dia!" Teriak Kagami.

"Kubunuh kau bajingan...! kubunuh kau...!" Teriak Aomine.

Haizaki menarik surai pirang Kise hingga budak itu berdiri sejajar dengannya. Kise hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Haizaki, tapi

_BRUAAAAAKKKKKK_

"Kyaaaarrgghhhhh!" Kise mengerang kala Haizaki membantingnya hingga membentur tembok. Kucuran darah mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hahahaha! Ayo kesini Aomine! Selamatkan dia kalau bisa! hahaha!"

Haizaki kembali menjambak rambut Kise dan membantingnya tepat dihadapan Aomine. Aomine bagai kucing mencakar tembok juga Akashi dan dua eksekutornya hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dari tindakan tak manusiawi itu.

"Hiks...aagghh...hiks...lepaskan... hiks..." Rintih Kise.

"Hohoho... tenang saja.. akan aku lepaskan... tapi nanti!" Balas Haizaki.

"Aaaaughh!"

Kubu Haizaki tertawa keras saat melihat gelandangan bajingan itu menyeret Kise dengan menjambak rambutnya hingga kembali ke tengah-tengah arena. Ia membanting kepala Kise hingga si pirang jatuh tersungkur dihadapan kubu Haizaki. Kise hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan kejahatan yang baru saja menimpanya. Dilihatnya mulut-mulut nista itu tertawa lebar diatas penderitaannya.

"Apa perintahmu selanjutnya Imayoshi-san?" Tanya Haizaki.

Imayoshi beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekat kearah Haizaki. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas pundak Haizaki sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Lucuti dan telanjangi budak itu...!"

Mendengar perintah Imayoshi, Haizaki menyeringai kemudian tertawa keras. Pemuda pirang yang mendengar perintah Imayoshi kepada Haizaki itu sontak mencengkram selimutnya erat-erat dan mencoba kabur dari Haizaki yang semakin mendekat. Tapi preman nista itu lebih dulu menginjak kain selimut Kise hingga si pirang jatuh tersungkur.

"Hiks.. hentikan.. kumohon.. jangan... ayah... hiks..hiks.." Rintih Kise.

"Ayah?! Aku bukan ayahmu dasar bodoh! Hahahaha!" Sentak Haizaki.

Haizaki mulai menarik gulungan selimut yang membalut tubuh Kise. Gulungan putih itu pun mulai meninggalkan tubuh si pirang. Dari seberang Aomine menatap tak percaya perbuatan preman yang secara maternal adalah sepupunya itu. Tubuhnya bergemetaran hebat dan suara tekukan tulang – tulang jemarinya yang mengepal membuat Akashi dan Kagami bergidik ngeri. Raut wajahnya penuh amarah hingga setetes air mata tak sengaja jatuh dari pelupuk iris biru gelap miliknya.

"Haha.. ada apa Aomine-sama..? apa kau merasa jengkel?" Ujar Imayoshi.

"KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA...ITU PASTI..." Balas Aomine.

"Hahahaha! lucu sekali ! pasti sangat menjengkelkan untuk melihat kekasihmu ditelanjangi seperti itu bukan ? hahaha " Ujar Imayoshi.

"Teme...!" Kagami mengerang kesal mendengar perkataan Imayoshi.

"Ohohoho ada apa Kagami-sama? kenapa kau tampak kesal? bukankah menelanjangi Ryota-san itu hal yang normal? hahaha" Ujar Imayoshi.

"Normal katamu?! beraninya kau nanodayo!" Midorima ikut menyolot.

" Tidakkah aku benar? Seorang laki-laki yang menjadi budak seks permainan ini, dan bersetubuh dengan banyak pelaku, maka laki-laki itu adalah pelacur! Berpakaian atau tidak, pelacur tetaplah pelacur! Menelanjanginya tidak akan membuat perbedaan sama sekali!" Sentak Imayoshi.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bajingan? lalu apa bedanya aku denganmu? kau juga ikut mengotori dia, kita sama-sama bajingan, bukan begitu? hahaha" Tambahnya.

Sejenak kelima orang rentenir itu terbelalak mendengar perkataan Imayoshi. Api amarah dengan cepatnya merambat tidak hanya pada Aomine, tapi juga keempat rentenir yang lain.

"Aho! lakukan sesuatu ! hentikan bedebah itu!" Sentak Kagami.

"Kau masih punya beberapa permintaan lagi bukan? mintalah sesuatu!" Seru Akashi.

Aomine kemudian mengingat bahwa masih ada 10 permintaan tertinggal miliknya.

"Jupiter! Jangan biarkan Haizaki menelanjangi Ryota!" Seru Aomine.

Jupiter tersenyum kecil kemudian memetikkan jarinya. Ketika Haizaki hampir melucuti habis gulungan selimut dari tubuh Kise, tiba-tiba datang selimut lain yang kembali membalut tubuh Kise. Haizaki yang terkejut kemudian menarik lebih cepat selimut yang membalut Kise tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Hosh..hosh..!hosh..! kenapa..! kenapa selimutnya tak terlepas juga..?!" Teriak Haizaki sambil terus menarik selimut dari tubuh Kise.

Tumpukan kain putih yang ia tarik masih tak cukup untuk menelanjangi Kise. Seluruh ruangan tercengang melihat keajaiban itu. Tak lama kemudian Haizaki jatuh kebelakang dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari kain yang membalut tubuh Kise.

"Apa-apa'an itu tadi?! Kau curang Jupiter!" Teriak Imayoshi sambil menunjuk Jupe.

"Aku tidak curang. Aomine memang masih mempunyai beberapa permintaan bebas. Aku hanya melaksanakannya" Balas Jupe.

"Tapi seharusnya musuh tidak bisa mengganggu!" Sahut Imayoshi.

"Dia tidak mengganggumu. Dia hanya mengucapkan permintaannya. Mengganggu adalah tindakan yang melanggar batas area dan posisi." Gumam Jupe.

Imayoshi kemudian membanting tubuhnya diatas kursi sambil memijit keningnya. Ia merasa kesal sesaat tapi kemudian menyeringai lagi setelah mengingat bahwa ia masih mempunyai satu perintah terakhir.

"Satu perintah terakhir, Imayoshi" Ujar Jupe.

"Hohoho.. sepertinya Haizaki-san sangat kewalahan dengan kecuranganmu" Gumam Imayoshi.

"Cepat ucapkan atau perintahmu akan hangus" Balas Jupe.

"Jadi begitu ya, hahaha kau memang curang"

Imayoshi menyeringai lebar sesaat sambil membuka kancing sabuknya lalu melepaskannya dari celananya.

"Kemarilah budak! duduk disini ! ayo kita bermesraan!" Seru Imayoshi sambil menepuk pahanya berkali-kali.

Setelah perintah itu diucapkan olehnya, Kise mendapati kakinya bergerak diluar kendalinya menuju Imayoshi.

"A-apa ini..? hiks.. ke-kenapa tubuhku.."

"Cepat kemari budak! hahaha"

Kise mencoba melawan tapi tubuhnya benar-benar bergerak diluar kendalinya. Langkah demi langkah ia mendekat hingga akhirnya ia duduk diatas pangkuan Imayoshi. Pelempar dadu licik itu kemudian mengikatkan sabuknya pada kedua tangan Kise.

"Akh..! Henti..kan...ngghh... hiks..hiks..."

Kise mengejang seketika tangan Imayoshi merambat perlahan hingga mencengkram selakangannya.

"Haha.. aku mungkin tidak bisa menelanjangimu.. tapi bukan berarti.. kita tidak bisa bermesraan bukan..? hahahha" Ujar Imayoshi sambil mengecupi leher Kise dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Ngggh..aa..mmnnfhh...!"

Si pirang langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika Imayoshi meraba dadanya dan mencubit puting susunya yang bersembunyi dibalik kain selimut. Tangan Imayoshi menggerayangi tubuh si pirang hingga suara bungkaman mulut Kise semakin terdengar jelas. Dari seberang Aomine hanya bisa menatap pasrah sama seperi kekasihnya yang tak berdaya itu.

"Daiki" Ujar Akashi kemudian Aomine menoleh.

"Lihat, kau meletakkan bidakku di angka 99. Dua buah dadu tidak mungkin bisa menghasilkan angka berjumlah 1. Jika kau ingin permainan ini segera berakhir maka..."

"YAMERO!"

[Hentikan!]

Belum lanjut Akashi berbicara, Kagami tiba-tiba berteriak hingga membuat Akashi dan Aomine kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kubu Haizaki. Mereka melihat Imayoshi yang mencoba mencekik Kise dari belakang sambil terus menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Akashi! cepat lempar dadumu!" Sentak Kagami.

"Tidak bisa sekarang Taiga. Daiki, mintalah agar dadunya hilang satu. Dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan untukku melempar dadu dan menang" Ujar Akashi.

"Jupiter! Aku meminta untuk menghilangkan salah satu dadu kami!" Seru Aomine.

_POP!_

Dadu yang ada dihadapan Akashi akhirnya menghilang satu buah dan hanya menyisakan satu. Akashi langsung mengambil duduk dan menggenggam dadunya erat-erat. Ia bersiap untuk melempar dadu tersebut dengan segala kemampuannya agar hanya mengeluarkan angka berjumlah satu saja.

_KLAK...KLAK...KLAK..._

Akashi memutar dadunya maju mundur diatas papannya. Ia menatap tajam kotak papan terakhir yang bertuliskan angka 100. Kali ini ia tidak boleh gagal, dadunya harus menunjukkan angka 1 . Jika tidak maka ia akan mengulang dari awal dan menemui kekalahan. Sesekali ia menatap kubu lawannya yang tengah mengotori tubuh seseorang bernama Kise Ryota yang harusnya ia anggap seperti adik ipar sendiri.

"Na, Jupiter..." Gumam Akashi.

"Hmm?" Balas Jupiter.

"Jika aku gagal mencapai angka 100, apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mengulang dari awal tentunya, itu berarti musuhmu yang menang" Jawab Jupiter.

"Jika aku berhasil?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya berarti permainan ini kau menangkan" Jawab Jupiter.

"Apa yang aku dapatkan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hmm... Tentu saja hak milik atas budak.. dan satu hadiah permintaan" Balas Jupe.

"Apa kau akan memberikan semua yang kuminta?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Mungkin kau akan mati duluan haha" Jawab Jupiter.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Di penghujung permainan akan ada 3 ritual penutupan. Jika tak dilakukan maka semua yang ada disini akan mati dan jika dilakukan pun akan menemui resiko yang sama. hahahah menarik bukan? " Ujar Jupiter.

"Apa maksudmu? apa saja 3 ritual itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Jika kau ingin tau maka cepat lempar dadumu dan akhiri permainan ini. Hehehehe"

Akashi menyeringai lebar mendengar pernyataan Jupiter. Ia memutar dadunya makin cepat dan bersiap untuk melemparnya.

"Na, Jupiter..menurutmu... apakah aku akan kalah?"

Jupiter hanya menggigit jemarinya dengan raut wajah begitu seduktif. Ia menatap lurus kearah manik heterokrom Akashi. Sebuah pengelihatan masa depan dicuri olehnya, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kekalahan membuahkan pengorbanan besar dan kemenangan memerlukan pengorbanan yang besar pula." Ujar Jupe.

"Tak peduli kau kalah atau menang, kau akan tetap berkorban. Yang membedakan hanya waktu, ingatlah itu selalu...Akashi Seijuro" Tambahnya.

Akashi melempar dadunya tinggi-tinggi. Sebuah dadu berbentuk balok itu melayang tinggi di udara, memancing seluruh iris dalam ruangan itu tak terkecuali kubu musuh. Kedua manik heterokromnya ia sembunyikan dibalik kelopak matanya. Terpejam begitu tenang, begitu kontras dengan setiap orang disana yang mengalami turbulensi hebat dalam nadi mereka ketika menyaksikan sang emperor menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mendapatkan satu titik hitam dari dadu tersebut.

"Aku... absolut..."

_KLOTAK...KLOTAK...KLOTAK..._

Dadu itu terjatuh, membentur papan dan menggelinding hingga ke tengah-tengah arena. Seluruh detak jantung disitu hampir tak terasa, berpasang-pasang mata mendelik lebar kearah balok kecil yang baru saja dilemparkan sang emperor.

"_Shimatta..."_

Akashi seijuro hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Apakah Kubu emperor menemui kekalahan? angkat suara di kotak review !**

**#Alessana**


	16. Chapter 15

_KLOTAK...KLOTAK...KLOTAK..._

Dadu itu terjatuh, membentur papan dan menggelinding hingga ke tengah-tengah arena. Seluruh detak jantung disitu hampir tak terasa, berpasang-pasang mata mendelik lebar kearah balok kecil yang baru saja dilemparkan sang emperor.

"_Shimatta..."_

Akashi seijuro hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Aa..aakh..aaa.. ..nngh..."

Tapi, suara rintihan sakit seketika mengalihkan perhatian semua mata dari dadu Akashi. Kali ini semua yang berdiri disitu bahkan sang Jupiter sekalipun meneguk ludah dalam-dalam.

"Aa..aa..Aaaarghhh...!"

Darah mengucur hebat, menodai gulungan putih. Aomine tak bisa lagi merasakan kedua kakinya.

.

.

.

**SEXTHURA**

CH 15

\- The Beginning Of An End -

_[Chara here is Fujimaki Sensei's]_

_ [Happy safe reading]_

.

.

.

**[20 detik sebelumnya]**

"Aku...Absolut..."

Akashi memang menargetkan balok dadunya untuk menunjukkan satu titik saja. Jika tidak begitu, maka ia akan kalah. Pimpinan lima rentenir sekaligus yang dianggap kakak tertua itu memang sempurna. Tapi siapa bilang jika dia ahli dalam hal target-menarget?

**[15 detik sebelumnya]**

'Tidak mungkin, dadunya tidak akan memunculkan satu titik, rotasi di udaranya terlalu lama!'

Itulah suara hati seseorang yang baru saja menggantikan posisi Aomine sebagai eksekutor. Dibalik kacamata berframe hitam sepasang iris hijaunya mengerut kecil, tak biarkan sedetik pun luput untuk menghitung peluang kemenangan kakak tertuanya.

'Sesuatu... harus melakukan sesuatu.. tapi apa nanodayo?!'

Ia menggertakkan sederet giginya, otaknya memang tak secepat Akashi tapi ia sudah yakin betul bahwa kecil kemungkinan dadu Akashi akan memberikan kemenangan instan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu,

**[10 detik sebelumnya]**

_KLOTAK..._

Dadu Akashi membentur papan,

'Sialan! kalau tidak sekarang maka pihakku akan kalah nanodayo!'

Dia adalah orang pertama yang mencegah Akashi sebelum permainan dimulai. Ia mengenal betul sejarah permainan mengerikan yang melibatkannya sekarang. Dan ia sudah tahu cara apa untuk mencegah kekalahan di pihaknya.

**[5 detik sebelumnya]**

_KLOTAK...KLOTAK...KLOTAK.._

Dadu Akashi menggelinding ke tengah-tengah Arena,

'Maafkan aku.. Aomine...'

Sebelum dadu Akashi menunjukkan titik hitamnya, ia berlari dari tempatnya berlutut. Melewati Murasakibara ia menempuh langkah menuju kubu lawan. Ia memilih direksi menuju seseorang yang tengah di buka lebar pahanya oleh Imayoshi.

**[0 detik sebelumnya]**

_KLOTAK..._

"Shimatta.."

Bibir Kagami refleks berkata seketika ia melihat dadu yang menggelinding ke tengah-tengah arena itu ternyata tak sesuai keinginan. Dua titik hitam adalah hasilnya. Kubu rentenir menuju kekalahannya. Tapi,

**[1/2 detik setelahnya]**

"Aa..aakh..aaa..sa-sakit..nngh..."

Seluruh mata dialihkan pandangannya menuju suara rintihan sakit dari arah kubu Haizaki. Seseorang kini telah menghubungkan paksa dirinya dengan sang budak yang tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Imayoshi. Tapi tunggu, bukankah Haizaki saja tak mampu menelanjanginya?

"Aa..aa..Aaaarghhh...!"

Jeritan Kise akhirnya melengking keras bersamaan dengan kucuran darah segar yang menodai selimut putihnya.

_BRUK_

Dari seberang Aomine tiba-tiba ambruk berlutut setelah matanya hanya bisa melihat sebuah badan telanjang yang tengah menyerang Kise dari depan.

"Mi..Midorima... apa yang kau.."

Seseorang yang menyerang Kise adalah Midorima. Lelaki yang diketahui eksekutor kubu rentenir itu telah melewati batas area dan langsung menyerang Kise yang seharusnya masih dalam kendali Imayoshi. Untuk sekejap ia menatap horror wajah Kise yang merintih kesakitan, lalu ia mencabut kembali bendanya dari tubuh Kise. Darah mengucur deras diantara selakangan Kise.

"Jupiter! dia melanggar peraturan!" Seru Imayoshi sambil menunjuk Midorima.

"Midorima Shintarou! Kemari kau!" Sentak Jupe sambil menunjukkan raut murka.

Wanita cantik itu seketika menunjukkan wujud murkanya. Angin kencang serta gemuruh petir entah darimana, datang mengitari arena sexthura.

"Beraninya kau melanggar peraturan!" Sentak Jupe.

"Aku tak peduli ! Jika harus kulakukan agar pihakku tidak kalah maka akan kulakukan nanodayo!" Balas Midorima

"Maka jadilah begitu! Suatu saat dia yang sangat kau cintai akan direnggut darimu dengan kecurangan!Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mampu menolongnya! Inilah hukumanmu Midorima Shintarou...!"

_JDUAAAAARRRRRRRR_

Petir menggelegar keras seraya kalimat kutukan itu dilontarkan oleh Jupiter kepada Midorima. Kepala hijau itu terbelalak sesaat tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang bisa ia katakan sebagai balasan. Perlahan ia rasakan getar hebat dalam hatinya, ia mengingat perkataan Daily Oha-Asa miliknya bahwa dimana murka mengutuk maka terjadilah kutukan itu.

"Baiklah, cukup. Sekarang bagaimana keputusannya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kau harus melempar dadunya lagi nanodayo! aku telah lama membaca legenda permainan ini! aku telah menyerang dan hasil dadumu yang sebelumnya digagalkan nanodayo!" Sahut Midorima.

"Hoi teme! bagaimana bisa begitu! kalian sudah kalah!" Sentak Haizaki.

"Tidak, dia benar. Dengan melanggar peraturan maka hasil dadu Akashi dibatalkan. Tapi sekarang adalah giliran Imayoshi untuk melempar" Ujar Jupiter.

Dadu Akashi akhirnya kembali dan bidaknya pun masih menghuni nomor yang sama, yaitu 99.

_BRUK!_

Imayoshi mendorong Kise dari pangkuannya hingga si pirang jatuh tersungkur. Ia kemudian mengambil dadunya, memutarnya sambil menyeringai kemudian melemparnya.

_KLOTAK...KLOTAK..._

**_CONGRATS!_**

**_15 MENIT FREE UNTUK MELAKUKAN APAPUN KEPADA SIAPAPUN!_**

"Haha..hahahha...hahaha!"

Kubu Haizaki tertawa keras setelah melihat hasil dadu Imayoshi. Sang pelempar dadu kemudian mengambil dadunya, menggosoknya pelan sambil menatap lurus kepada Akashi.

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun kepada siapapun kecuali aku selama 15 menit" Ujar Jupe.

"Apakah aku boleh melakukan apapun kepada semua yang ada di kubu lawanku?" Tanya Imayoshi.

"Ya..hanya untuk 15 menit" Balas Jupe.

"Mereka tidak mampu membantahku kan?" Tambah Imayoshi dan jupe mengangguk.

_TAP...TAP...TAP..._

Imayoshi menyeringai lebar sambil berjalan menuju kubu Akashi. Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri tepat dihadapan meja Akashi.

"Sayang sekali, ini hanya akna terjadi 15 menit jadi biar kupercepat ne... hahaha" Ujar Imayoshi.

"Teme... kalau kau sampai macam-macam awas kau ya!" Sahut Kagami.

"Hohoho.. jangan khawatir Kagami-sama.. aku hanya punya urusan dengan Akashi-sama.." Imayoshi semakin mendekat kearah Akashi.

_GREP GREP_

Oh demi apapun, siapa lagi di dunia ini yang berani mencengkram kerah Akashi seperti itu.

"Kau siap untuk permainannya, Akashi-sama..?" Akashi hanya menyeringai.

_BRUAAAAAAKKKKK_

Imayoshi menyeret tubuh yang lebih kecil dan pendek darinya itu lalu membenturkannya ke tengah-tengah arena. Sontak saja Aomine beranjak juga Kagami. Seluruh mata bahkan tak percaya seseorang baru saja membanting sang emperor.

"Tidak mungkin! hoi teme! apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Aomine.

JBUAAAAAGGHHHHHH

Tak menggubris teriakan lawannya, Imayoshi malah melayangkan sapuan hebat kakinya pada wajah Akashi hingga emperor itu jatuh tersungkur. Selanjutnya ia tak berhenti, meneruskan untuk menghajar habis Akashi tanpa adanya kata ampun. Melihat kakak tertuanya dihajar seperti itu, Murasakibara yang tadinya diam kini dibakar amarah hebat.

"Hentikan! lepaskan Aka-chin!" Teriaknya.

"Hahhaha ! coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

_JBUAAAGH...! BRUAAAKKK..!_

Kedua iris violet Murasakibara terbelalak lebar melihat musuhnya yang tak memperdulikan ucapannya. Ditambah lagi dengan Haizaki yang bergabung dengan Imayoshi. Ia segera beranjak tapi Midorima mencegahnya.

"Tidak, jangan melanggar peraturan lagi nanodayo"

"Tapi Aka-chin ..!"

Midorima masih mencengkram tangannya erat sambil mengisyaratkan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Murasakibara hanya bisa menatap tak percaya Akashi yang dihajar habis-habisan didepannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa kakak tertuanya itu tak melawan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Murasakibara yang memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

_DRIP..._

"Teme... akan kubalas kalian..!" Kagami meremat jemarinya kuat.

"Ku bunuh kalian semua..!" Disampingnya, Aomine juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Takkan kumaafkan nanodayo..!" Midorima ikut mengerang murka.

"Aku akan mengancurkan kalian semua... akan kuremukkan tubuhmu satu persatu...!" Murasakibara menyatakan _death sentence_ nya.

Keempat rentenir itu hanya bisa mengerang kesal melihat pimpinan mereka dihajar habis-habisan. Di sudut arena ada satu-satunya wanita yang berdiri diantara lelaki itu. Dia tampak datar-datar saja, hingga akhirnya berbagai pendapat muncul dalam benaknya.

[JUPITER POV]

**Bodoh.**

Itu adalah kata yang sangat pas untuk semua orang menyedihkan dihadapanku ini. Atau mungkin kata tersebut juga pas untuk disemburkan di muka penjaga museum yang membiarkan papan permainan Sexthura ini berkeliaran bebas dijalanan. Lihat sekarang akibatnya, sudah separah ini, menyebabkan banyak orang terluka baik fisik maupun batin (haha). Tapi sebenarnya pemandangan dua kubu yang berseteru ini sangat miris bagiku. Aku tahu semua tentang para pelaku Sexthura. Masa lalu, masa depan, apapun itu. Sebenarnya mereka-mereka ini terikat pertalian saudara yang tak mereka sadari. _How Ironic~_

**Yang pertama, Haizaki Shougo.**

Dia adalah lelaki yang menyebalkan, kuakui itu. Semua ini terjadi berawal darinya. Masa lalunya mengerikan, ia melihat ayahnya meledak bersama musuh bebuyutan mereka yaitu rentenir bernama Aomine Reiki. Ibunya mati gantung diri sehari setelahnya. Tapi kemudian _seseorang _menolongnya. Di masa depan ia akan... _ah, ngeri _! tanyakan pada Aomine!

**Yang kedua, Imayoshi Shoichi.**

Licik, penuh dusta, ular neraka. Apalagi julukan yang bisa kuberikan untuknya? haha tapi kuakui kecerdasan otaknya itu. Masa lalunya lumayan mengerikan. Keluarganya dibantai saat pesta penjamuan di sebuah hotel. Hanya tersisa ia sendirian saat itu hingga ia melihat sepasang mata beda warna yang menatapnya tajam. Sejak saat itulah ia membenci keluarga Akashi. Ia kemudian hidup dijalanan lalu _seseorang_ menolong dan merawatnya. Masa depannya juga terbilang 11-12 dengan Haizaki. _Ukh! rasanya pengen muntah!_ tanyakan saja pada Murasakibara!

**Yang ketiga, Akashi Seijuro.**

Dia yang pertama, tertua untuk mahkota. _Seseorang_ bahkan rela melepas tahta untuknya. Penuh misteri, aku sendiri bahkan tak mau repot-repot menengok masa lalunya. Keluarganya memang baik-baik saja tapi entah, sepertinya ia terlahir dengan dua jiwa. Malaikat dan Iblis? mungkin. Dia masih belum bisa mengalahkan sisi iblisnya dan itulah yang akan menjadi masalah di masa depan nanti. Ia akan mengalami kegagalan, kegagalan yang begitu pedih, yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi selanjutnya ia akan tetap berjaya.

**Yang keempat, Aomine Daiki.**

Masa lalunya cukup mengerikan, harus dicampakkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan _BOOM!_ mereka berdua ludes dalam ledakan bom bersama ayah Haizaki. Saat itu ia terjepit diantara reruntuhan, kemudian _seseorang_ menolongnya dan memanggil ambulan. Ia juga menyaksikan kekasihnya dipermalukan dihadapannya. Ia telah bersumpah untuk membunuh Haizaki. Apa dia gila? mungkin iya. Sumpahnya akan terwujud, ia akan membunuh saudara sepupunya itu. _Ewh, caranya membunuh nanti... mungkin sangat... ukh!_ . Tapi untuk melakukan semua itu ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak ternilai baginya.

**Yang kelima, Midorima Shintaro.**

_What a moron._ Itu bukan untuknya, tapi untuk diriku sendiri. Pasalnya aku telah membocorkan sedikit masa depan kepadanya. Aku mengatakan bahwa sesuatu akan direnggut darinya dengan cara yang sama, yaitu kecurangan. Memang akan begitu, ia akan sangat tersiksa nantinya. Tapi kemudian ia akan berjaya bersama keempat saudaranya. Masa lalunya bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Tapi, apa bisa disebut baik-baik saja jika otaknya pernah dibedah dan disuntikkan cairan yang bisa membuat amnesia?_ Seseorang_ yang sering ia panggil 'kakek' yang melakukannya.

**Yang keenam, Murasakibara Atsushi.**

Uh, kurasa dia mengerikan sekali dibalik topeng malasnya. Dulu ia sering dibelikan maiubo oleh _seseorang._ Kelak di masa depan, ia akan mewujudkan _death sentence_ nya tadi. Tapi sama saja dengan Aomine, ia bahkan harus bertekuk lutut karena sesuatu akan direnggut darinya sebagai tumbal mewujudkan _death sentence_ itu tadi.

**Yang ketujuh, Kagami Taiga.**

Masa lalunya bisa dibilang paling baik diantara keempat saudara lainnya. Dulu ia sering dibelikan burger oleh _seseorang_. Suatu saat nanti, ia juga takkan luput dari mengorbankan sesuatu. Sama halnya dengan Murasakibara, sesuatu yang bisa membuat seorang kuat sepertinya bertekuk lutut.

**Dan yang terakhir,**

[Jupiter memejamkan matanya sebentar, menelisik dan melihat sesuatu]

_"Ini adalah perang besar, akan terjadi penghancuran besar-besaran"_

[Ia melihat ramalan]

_"KEMARILAH RYOTA..! INILAH SAATNYA TUBUHMU DISUCIKAN!"_

[Ia melihat kematian yang mengerikan]

_"Dia adalah saudaramu juga.. tuan.."_

[Ia melihat kebaikan hati ditengah-tengah kematian yang mengerikan]

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak kami..? Apakah mereka akan mati di medan perang..?"

"Seluruhnya akan dimusnahkan, Tatsuya-sama. "

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin... lalu kenapa Ryota-san memberikan kehidupan untuk anak-anak kami?!"

"Hanya melalui dia, salah satu dari lima anak kalian bisa diselamatkan, Kouki-sama"

"Satu orang anak kami...?!"

"Ya, satu orang pewaris saja, Kazunari-sama."

"Ryota-chan telah memberikan kami lima orang anak! Hiks...hiks... ini tidak adil..."

[Ia melihat air mata yang menggenang]

"Aku telah memberikan kelahiran untuk kelima orang pewarismu.. Kagamicchi.. ini begitu ironis.. hiks.. diujung penantianku dalam kuil ini.. diujung hariku bertapa.. hiks..takkan ada satupun anak-anakku kembali padaku dan membuatku merasa hidup lagi Kagamicchi... hiks...hiks..."

[Ia melihat duka yang mendalam]

**Kise Ryota.**

Aku akan mencatatnya sebagai malaikat terindah. Ini sudah wajar adanya. Dia tumbuh dalam keluarga sederhana yang penuh sukacita. Ia tumbuh dipangkuan _seseorang _yang mengajarinya banyak hal akan kesabaran dan harapan. Ia bahkan diajarkan untuk mengorbankan apapun untuk menolong sesama. Maso? mungkin. Kelak ia akan diuji kesabarannya dihadapan 5 buah lilin yang satu persatu tertiup padam. Dan dia... merasakan setiap luka dari _mereka_.

Hey, apa disini ada yang mendengarkan dongengku? ada yang tahu siapa itu _seseorang_ yang tadi kusebutkan? yang menyerahkan tahtanya pada Akashi? yang sering membelikan Kagami Burger? 'kakek' yang menyuntikkan cairan amnesia pada Midorima? atau yang merawat Imayoshi dan Haizaki?

Dialah tali yang menghubungkan manusia-manusia bodoh ini. Dia adalah,

**-ToBeContinued –**

**ALMOST DONE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS. THANKS FOR ALL.**

**#ALESSANA**


End file.
